Invitus Adamo
by DarkenedStar
Summary: Katie Bell and her brother Tristan have a horrific past. Her demons are following her and closing in on the both of them. Can Oliver be Katie's knight in shining armor before Shadow captures them again? KBOW. AU fic
1. Hexes and Vexes

It seems that I have returned to write another one for you! This is darker than my previous fic but I thought it was time to tone down the mushiness. I hope you enjoy and please let me know what you think!

* * *

**Invitus Adamo**

"I'll meet you back in the common room in a few hours, alright, Tristan?"

My little brother gave me a hug, "Alright, Katie. I love you."

I smiled at him. This little kid means the world to me. "I love you, too."

He turned and met up with one of his friends, both of them talking animatedly as they walked towards the Gryffindor common room.

I turned in the opposite direction, headed for the seventh floor. I've been with my boyfriend for two months to the day so in honor of the occasion, we're supposed to meet in one of the deserted classrooms in a little while. Apparently he has a surprise in store for me.

It's amazing to think back and see how far we really have come. My brother and I got accepted a few weeks before the new year at Hogwarts began. I have yet to figure out how the owls with our acceptance letters found us when we were out literally in the middle of nowhere or how Professor Dumbledore even knew about us still baffles me to this day. But the point is that after such a long and harsh past, we were finally invited to a place that could give us a real future.

Tristan got through the transition better than I had expected. He's a First year so he was easily able to make a few friends with other scared and nervous classmates. I admire that about him. Tristan was able to move on and be social. I mean, yeah- he's a little dorky but I think it's adorable. The point is that the past didn't scar him. He studies hard and fits right in with everyone else. He doesn't let the things we saw keep him down.

I suppose I don't stay in the past either. We're lucky in that aspect. What we went through would have driven many people mad but we managed to move on and still retain a bit of sanity. My downside, though, is that I don't push things away as easily as Tristan does. I've learned to keep an eye out for suspicious activity and it's second nature for me to be apprehensive now. I've learned to trust very few people. I'm forever cautious, always watching my back, always uneasy.

I can't just get out there and make new friends like my brother does. It's simply not in me. I've never been good at making friends in the first place but when you double that drawback with being thrown into an alien school, the results are rather predictable. I just kept to myself because it takes a lot for me to trust someone. If you'd have been through the same things we endured, you wouldn't be too trusting yourself.

I was doing fairly well on my own. I knew my mind was going to be occupied by loads of school work and I was continually looking out for my brother. Sure, I didn't really talk to anyone, but that honestly didn't bother me. All the less people to distract you from what's important, right?

But then he came along. He was the only one to really talk to us in the beginning. He introduced himself properly, offered me an official tour along with some useful advice about professors and such, and even gave me a chance at friendship.

I'm still a bit confused as to why I agreed to go out with him when I'd only known him for a week. Maybe it was his stupid accent that made me gush like some preteen or maybe it was that heart-winning smile that just swept me off my feet. It could have been the way his eyes sparkled whenever he spoke to me or the kindness he showed when giving me, the new girl, the grand tour of Hogwarts.

Come to think of it, I've always had this thing for the whole 'knight in shining armor' kind of guy. Yeah, yeah- it's silly for a Fifth year to still have such outlandish desires but the point is that I fell for him hard. Could you blame me? He was the only friend I had. And besides, it really is difficult to have a male friend and not have feelings for him. He had showed me everything about this castle. It's only thanks to him that I know some incredibly useful shortcuts and unused classrooms I can hang out in when I want a quiet nap or study session.

He was sweeter than a Chocolate Frog in the beginning. I had thought, _'Hey! He's cute. He's charming AND he just happens to have a gloriously thick Scottish accent.'_ All the perfect qualities in a guy, right?

Right. That's what I had thought. Too bad that the chivalrous façade turned out to be a lie. Well, it may have been authentic in the beginning but now the only side of him I end up seeing is the one that resembles a troll.

Lately he's been easily angered and lashes out at the stupidest things. I have to bite my tongue half the time I'm with him because he only gets upset over those things as well.

I often wonder what made him change but I can't find a reason for the life of me. I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything to upset him; and if I did, he would have told me. His family life is the same as usual, he's on excellent terms with all of his friends, he earns great grades, and the professors love him. So why has he been treating me so differently?

I walked up a hallway and turned left, climbed a flight of stairs, and turned down a few more corridors. With my destination in sight, I subconsciously ran a hand through my long blonde hair, making sure there are no tangles, and straightened my school robes.

I had just come from Divination and he wasn't supposed to get out of Charms for another few minutes so I was surprised when I opened Classroom 742's door and found him lounging on a sofa he had conjured up.

"Hey, Kyle. How are you doing? You're here pretty early." I shut the door behind me and sat on the couch next to my boyfriend.

"Yup," was all he responded.

"How was Charms?"

"I skipped it." He seemed as if he were deep in thought.

"You what?" I asked, appalled that he would risk falling behind and getting detention. He never skipped class- he was one of the most studious people I knew. I finally looked him in the eyes and in that moment I knew something was wrong. His eyes are normally warm and happy, always shining brightly. These cold, pale eyes were not his own. I tried to keep the surprise from my expression in foolish hopes to avoid some kind of inevitable argument.

"I said I skipped it, Katherine."

Excellent. I had barely said anything and he already turned like a werewolf underneath a full moon. Was it bad that I was somewhat expecting this kind of reaction from him?

"Alright," I muttered.

I didn't know what to do. He'd helped me so much throughout the past two months. He has always been there for me. Breaking up with him would have been like giving him the middle finger.Even if he was being a pompous jerk, I thought it would be a bit ungrateful.

Sure, there was also the fact that if I broke it off with Kyle, I'd be back to having no friends. I mean, it wouldn't be that bad- I had been relatively alone with the exception of Tristan for the last few years so it really doesn't bother me much anymore. But still- just the thought of having such a supportive and kind friend by your side and having to just suddenly losing that relationship would have been a bit devastating.

"Happy Two Months," I smiled authentically. Maybe I was just overreacting. He'd only been like this for the past three weeks. It's probably just a phase. I could even try to help him through it. He'd be fine again. There's no way someone so perfect can turn for the worse in such a short time span.

"Remember Hogsmeade?" Kyle said casually, completely ignoring me.

I threw him a questioning look. We had only gone this past weekend. How could I have forgotten something that happened only a few days ago? "Um… yeah, why?"

Kyle stared at me for a long minute, his eyes boring into mine. He looked like he was having a mental battle.

"What is it?" I asked a bit too quietly, really getting creeped out by his piercing look. I cursed myself for sounding so hesitant and showing that his mind tricks were working on me.

"Does the name 'Shadow' ring a bell?"

I was off the couch and half way across the room before either of us knew it.

"I take that as a yes…"

My body chilled as the name sank in, all of my blood just turning into ice. My heart raced painfully, making it hard to breathe.

"Where the hell did you hear that name, Kyle?"

"He pulled me behind the shops at Hogsmeade when you went off with your brother for a half hour."

I was a fool to think that we could get off that easily and I was even more of an idiot to allow myself to get so close to someone. How could I have thought Shadow wouldn't be watching us? How could I have thought Shadow wouldn't manipulate someone close to me just to torture us more? Of course if he saw me holding hands with Kyle, Shadow would have devised some kind of sadistic plan that involved turning him against me.

"What did he say?"

Kyle spoke slowly, clearly choosing his words wisely. "He said he was supposed to keep an eye on you but obviously can't since Hogwarts is impossible for him to infiltrate. He wants me to watch you instead. I have two potions here, Katie. You can choose which ever you would like; I don't care. One is a potion that will allow him to tap into your mind whenever he feels the need. The other is some love potion that makes you infatuated with me so it would be easy to keep track of you."

"You're a sick pig, Kyle," I said with venom dripping through my voice. "What's in it for you? A little money?"

He chuckled, "Well, yeah. If by 'a little' you mean two hundred galleons, then yes, he gave me a little money."

"Are you kidding me?" I wanted to scream. Were we worth _that_ much? Who in their right mind would pay two-freaking-hundred galleons just to keep an eye on me? Who other than Shadow? "Excellent. I'm glad you've been given an allowance that will keep you nice and jolly for the next two years, but I really must be going. I forgot to mention in the beginning of our relationship- I don't take well to traitors." I turned on my heel and headed for the door.

"Katie, don't make me do it," he called after me.

I spun back around. The fire in my eyes acted as a mirror to my emotions that felt like they had been thrown out of a five story building. "I'm not making you do a damn thing! Please, kindly SOD OFF!"

"Two hundred galleons is a nice little fortune, Katie." Kyle started to circle around me like Snape did when he suspected a Gryffindor of something tricky. "We both know I'm a smart kid; I'm not stupid enough to step away from that kind of money when the task I have to do to get it is so bleeding easy. And I'm clever enough to realize that you must have one hell of a past if that's what someone would pay just to know what you're up to. And if someone is willing to shell out that kind of money, I would think it's also safe to assume they mean business. If I crossed them it would be my head on the line right beside yours." He stopped in front of me with his hands in his pockets.

I clenched my fists hard, ready to strike. "Perfect- you just go right up to the guillotine and have a blast because there's no way I'm going to have anything to do with you the second I step out of this room."

"Katie," he threatened. "Pick one."

Before I even realized what I was doing, my fist was flying but I never made contact with his nose. I never made contact with anything, for that matter. In fact, I was frozen in place. My eyes trailed down his arm only to find his wand pointed at me. Always the master of spells, he was. I should have known he could perform unspoken hexes so quickly and effortlessly.

"I just want you to know that I'm not the bad guy here." I swear if I wasn't paralyzed, I would have screamed in rage loud enough for the whole castle to hear. "That's why I'll give you the love potion. This way Shadow will only know what I tell him. You'd be relatively safe, Katie."

He pulled out a phial of orange liquid and popped the cork top off. Kyle lifted my head so I was staring at the ceiling, pried my mouth open, and emptied the contents down my throat.

The sensation felt like a million balloons popping all around me, the force of thousands of small explosions lashing at my body. All of my nerves were ablaze for ten long seconds and my chest constricted agonizingly. Then, as soon as it happened, all of the pain disappeared. I'd say that I had just gone back to normal, but I wasn't that naïve. I somehow knew exactly how this was going to work. The second I lay eyes on the monster in front of me, I'd turn into some lovesick fool and nothing would stop it for the world.

Kyle muttered a spell and I was rendered mobile. I squeezed my eyes shut and fumbled my way to the door. Luckily it wasn't that far and I found the door handle with relative ease.

"I might as well tell you now. Play nice with me, Katie. You really are lucky he found me instead of another Slytherin. I'll give you room to breathe and do your own thing but this Shadow bloke will kill us both if I don't give him information. He's serious about this. Don't tell anyone or let anyone find out. If you start looking suspicious, I won't hesitate to follow more drastic measures. I'd hate for your dear little brother to get involved…"

I stepped out of the room without another word to him, absolutely seething in anger. He had hit the nail on the head; if my brother were to get involved, I'd never forgive myself.

Surprisingly, I was relatively calm about all of this. Well- at least I didn't cry or run away. I'd gone through too muchin the past; it had made my will strong and I refused to be weak now. I was going to be rational and find out everything about this damned potion before I started panicking. Then I'd come up with some kind of plan to get out of this mess.

I guess my housemates were right- Slytherins are ridiculously manipulative and wicked. Only a Slytherin would actually go through with something so wrong. And for what? Money? Really- who is that bleeding shallow? Who throws someone's entire life in the noose just for a few galleons?

Before long I found myself in the library, flipping through some odd volume of the most well known potions encyclopedia collection ever created. It took me nearly thirty minutes but I finally found the right one.

_**Invitus Adamo- This potion is a tricky substance that is terribly misfortunate to consume. The victim will be perfectly aware of all of his surroundings and his actions will be his own. The mind will not be muddled, as the potion will remain dormant until the administrant (or more commonly known as the 'Master') is close. The victim will be completely normal except for when looking at the Master. Once triggered, Invitus Adamo will cause the victim to suffer a complete infatuation with the Master. Though still mentally alert, the victim will be unable to control his physical actions. Only with the departure of the administrant will the victim regain normalcy. Invitus Adamo contains three neck hairs of male ogre, one tail scale of Russian Devil Dragon, single thread pulled from a Dementor cloak, ashes from active volcano, and graveyard soil. Because this potion is so complex, there is but one cure. The only way to rid oneself of Invitus Adamo is to truly fall in love.**_

My eyes glazed over at the last word. This had to be some sick joke. According to the most credible text anyone could find, there was only one way out of this. To be honest, there's simply no way I could fall in love. This kind of situation calls for me to be ever vigilant. I wasn't going to go gallivanting off trying to find something so incredibly useless that is not only impossible for me to obtain, but is also an excellent way to lower my defenses.

I reread the passage several times and finally heaved the several-hundred-page book shut. All I could do was sit there, staring off into space, trying to come up with something- anything that could get me out of this. My stomach churned violently.

It was nearly impossible. Even if I did find a way to make a cure, I would never have been able to get a hold of the supplies without either Kyle or Shadow finding out. All Kyle would have had to do was ask me if I told anyone and I would go blurting out the answer. He could have simply asked if I was thinking about crossing him and I'd spill everything. And it's not like I could even be so reckless as to risk my life because my little brother was a major factor in this, as well. I supposed we were lucky that only I was the one being monitored but if I did something questionable, Tristan could get hurt again. That's a risk I was not willing to take.

It seemed as if I'd have to play along for the time being. If it were just me I'd have fought my way out even if it took my life, but I was not that selfish. I was all my brother had and if only for him, I would stay quiet. For the time being…


	2. Taking Flight

**Invitus Adamo**

For the next few days I avoided Kyle like the Bubonic Plague

For the next few days I avoided Kyle like the Bubonic Plague. To my grateful surprise, he hadn't approached me since the incident. I spent nearly all of my free time in the Gryffindor common room just because that was the one place I knew I was completely free of him.

Except for talking to Tristan, I remained to myself like I had since the beginning of the year. If ever there was a time to steer clear of friendships, it was now. I couldn't risk letting someone get close enough to me to notice that I was scared of my boyfriend. It's like Kyle said himself- he would follow more drastic measures to take our little secret to our graves. And I'm not going to risk my little brother's well-being just because I'm too lazy to keep curious people out of my business.

"Katie!" The voice that called my name always made me smile. Tristan was always cute as a button; that will simply never change. "It's time for dinner. Will you walk with me tonight? Phil and Erica are already in the Great Hall. And besides- you haven't been down there in days. Enough sneaking around in the kitchens after curfew- you need a good meal, ok?"

"Anything for you, bro." I piled my books together and took them up to room and met back with Tristan. "Let's go," I smiled.

He grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me out of the portrait hole.

"Woah! Are you that hungry?" I let out a giggle.

"I could eat a giant!"

"Mmmm… that sounds delicious. All that tough hide covered in coarse hair… I say we skip the Great Hall and go straight to the mountains. I'll catch it and you cook, alright?"

"Ewww!" He wrinkled his nose, "Never mind. I'd rather just have a huge roast turkey. Those are much easier to catch."

I grinned. "Alright. Turkey sounds great to me."

* * *

The moment we entered the Great Hall I felt a wave of nausea. Damn it- Kyle's already here. I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. I've been avoiding normal dining hours exactly for this reason. I could feel his eyes on me but I refused to look at the Slytherin table. Thank God our two tables are on opposite sides of the room.

Despite feeling uncomfortable from being watched, dinner was incredible. Ever since the incident I had been living off of cereal for breakfast in the kitchens. I took random fruits that held me over until late at night where I would get some leftovers. Jeez… I'd forgotten how amazing a fresh, warm meal can be!

I ate my fill and bade Tristan farewell. He was going to the library after dinner so I probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow. I was among the first ones out of the Great Hall, and I was thankful once the fresh air of freedom hit me. Subconsciously I picked up my pace, determined to put as much distance between Kyle and myself as possible.

"Katie!" The Scottish accent made me panic and nausea hit me again. It was useless to run; he was already catching up. I turned around with my eyes shut and took a deep breath. Here's the moment of truth. As long as I'm not forced to do something sickeningly sweet and romantic, I'll be able to get through this. I took a second deep breath and finally opened my eyes, just as Kyle closed the distance between us.

For a second I felt no change at all. I stared at Kyle, no emotions of longing or affection to report. I just stared at the disgusting Slytherin, thinking about how much I hated him.

I opened my mouth, planning to say some kind of greeting but before I could stop myself, I found my arms wrapped around him in a hug, the words "Oh, Kyle! I've missed you so much!" slipping from my lips.

Ugh… my body just completely betrayed me.

He looked surprised for a moment and finally pried me off of him, holding me at arms length. We just stared at each other. Despite my attempts to glare, I felt a smile tug at my lips. He gazed into my eyes. The look wasn't menacing; in fact, it was rather apprehensive, as if judging whether or not he liked my change in attitude towards him.

"How have you been, Babe? I haven't seen you in ages." I heard my voice but the words were not mine.

He seemed to realize how I felt and looked half pitying.

Excellent. He felt pity and I felt like I could rip his head off. A nice, healthy relationship, no?

"Come on. Let's go to the Den. We need some privacy." Great. The bleeding Den is the last place I want to be. What kind of stupid name is that anyway? Really- the man was probably the smartest Slytherin and the only name he could come up with for our deserted classroom was the Den? I had honestly expected better from him.

Minutes later he closed to door to the abandoned classroom behind us. I never wanted to set foot in here again, yet my body disobeyed my screams to turn around and run.

Kyle flicked his wand at an abandoned desk, turned it into a couch, and sat down.

I sat down goofily next to him, giggling for some reason beyond me. My hand found his and our fingers laced together.

"How are your classes? Did you pass that Transfiguration test?"

"Yeah," he said hesitantly. "I got an Outstanding. It was pretty easy."

Apparently he wasn't all that comfortable with this either. Well it's good to know that he might have some kind of conscious after all. You know, it's not like I'm acting ten times gushier and more ditzy than when I was normal and willingly with him.

"I'm so proud of you! You've always been so smart." Oh my God. Are you kidding me? Is this how I'm going to be for the rest of my life? Am I going to be this much of a suck up?

"You've been avoiding me lately," he said, deciding to cut around all the formalities.

How very astute of you, Kyle!

"Avoiding you? Of course not! I love being able to snuggle with you!"

And as if it couldn't get worse, my body curled up next to his, my arms wrapping around his torso. The cologne that I used to love so much hovered around my nose, threatening to smother me.

He tentatively returned the gesture, unsure of what to say next.

What? You couldn't foresee this? You were clever enough to take the money but didn't realize that you'd be forcing me to do everything against my will every time I'm around you? Are you starting to second guess yourself, dear Kyle?

"Tell me about your day, Babe. Pweeese?" I mentally gagged. Please don't…

Regretfully on my part, he decided it would be an excellent idea to inform me about his day. We both knew that he was just buying time so he could think of what to do. When he ran out of things to say, he fell silent.

"Have you told anyone?" He finally asked bluntly.

"About what?"

Along with being sickeningly mushy, my new personality is an idiot, as well. This is bleeding fabulous!

"About the potion, you dimwit!"

Wow.

So on top of permanently drugging me, he yells when my new personality says something senseless as if it were my fault. _Excellent_….

"Of course not, Babes. You're too cute for me to get you in trouble."

…..Right….

He stared at me for a long moment and finally looked satisfied. "Look- I'll let you off easy tonight. This is admittedly really weird, Katie." He paused and chuckled. "God knows you're probably screaming your lungs out at me in your head."

Right. On. The. Button.

My new self pouted. "Okayyyy…"

We stood up and headed for the door, my hand clutching onto his again. We stopped and he opened his mouth to likely tell me when to meet him here again, but was interrupted by my lips falling onto his.

He hesitated but finally kissed back lightly. At least this wasn't new. I mean, we did date for two months- it's not like we haven't kissed before. My lips and tongue started to move more deftly, forcing him to kiss me deeper.

Kool! So my new self is a slut, too!

While Kyle and New Katie enjoyed themselves, I gagged repeatedly. Seriously… cut it out. I tried to think of better things but felt a wall against my back, bringing my focus on this mess.

Our arms were tangled around one another, kissing messily when he finally propelled himself off the wall and away from me.

His eyes were dark as he caught his breath. "This may be awkward, Katie, but damn… if this is what you're going to be like, I'm not complaining. I can get used to it." He opened the door and headed back to whatever part of Hell he had scurried out from to begin with.

It only took me a moment to regain my senses. I refused to stand there paralyzed. Not when he could just come back and find me… I need to get out.

I walked briskly to the common room, climbed the stairs to my dorm, pulled my broom out of the recesses of my trunk, and climbed back out of the portrait hole. I was so upset that I actually blacked out for a few minutes. Somehow I found myself at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

Well, this works out perfectly. I climbed up onto the parapet, mounted my broom, and launched myself over the edge.

I used to fly all the time when I was younger. Every morning and every night I would fly, sometimes for hours at a time. I would touch the clouds or skim along the ground, dragging my fingers in the grass. Flying was my passion but for the past year and a half I've had to take care of Tristan and flying away would do nothing to help him.

Honestly, this is the first time I thought to pull out my broom ever since before the whole Incident. God, I missed the feeling of the wind whipping me in the face, the cool air of the night, the stars shining down on me as my only audience. My hair flew around me chaotically but that made it all the better.

I flew slowly at first, getting used to the motions, but I was suddenly hit with an irresistible urge to zip past Hogwarts' boundaries. Before I knew it, I was out over the Forbidden Forest surrounded by nothing but trees for as far as the eye could see.

I soared straight up as high as I could go, forcing myself to overcome the unbearable numbness my body was facing due to the drastically falling temperature. That'll show you, body! Maybe next time my limbs will punch Kyle instead of holding his hand. I should have thought to bring a jacket, huh?

After climbing vertically for at least half a kilometer, I stopped, found my bearings, and with a speed that was faster than the fastest I've ever gone, I plummeted straight towards Hogwarts. Somehow I found myself headed straight for the school's Quidditch pitch.

All the better...

I flattened myself against my broom and gained even more speed. The middle hoop was my target.

Admittedly, it was rather dangerous. Flying at God knows what velocity headed for a circle that would be difficult enough to maneuver through at a normal safe speed wasn't the brightest idea I've ever had.

But to be honest, I wasn't in the mood to play it safe now. I just had to endure an hour of unwilling, irrationalized behavior with a man who betrayed me to my one and only enemy. Desperate times call for desperate measures, they say. I'd like to think this is a desperate time and in order to deter myself from insanity, I need to do something daring.

The hoop was closing in dangerously fast and I actually started to think I wasn't going to make it. I'd end up spliced in half by the hoop.

It was getting closer. 30 meters. 20. meters. 10.

And my brave, daring, Gryffindor nature sprung to life just as I passed through the hoop at an incredible speed. The new warmth coursing through my blood felt amazing and made me feel like I could do anything. I took advantage of the adrenaline rush and soared nimbly in and out of the 6 goal hoops around the pitch.

Finally satisfied, I dove down and skimmed the bottom of the pitch as I headed for the Forbidden Forest once more.

I found a strong branch on one of the trees a few meters into the woods and laid down across it on my belly, my arms dangling below me. My eyes drooped closed, suddenly tired from the rush I just went through. I'll just stay here for a while- it's peaceful and quiet. And there's no way Kyle could ever hope to find me.

I'm so screwed. What am I supposed to do? Am I just going to sit back and take the torture of losing control around Kyle? If a simple kiss got out of hand the first time, it's not going to take long before he tries to get into my pants. How am I supposed to stop him?

"Hello?" A voice called uncertainly from the darkness. My eyes had adjusted to the darkness by now but it was still the middle of the night so I couldn't see much at all. "Oi! Where are you?" My heart sped up uncontrollably in my chest. A thick Scottish accent…

My wand was out in my hands and pointed in the direction of the voice within seconds.

He stepped a few more paces closer to me and stopped. "Can't see a bleeding thing…" the man muttered as he tried to locate his wand in his robes. "Lumos."

A bubble of light illuminated a few trees around him. It's not Kyle. I let out my breath a bit louder than I intended. Just my luck- he heard me.

The man stepped closer, examining the trees, staring hard, trying to find me. He finally stepped into a small clearing about two meters from my tree. The Scot looked right up at me and jumped a bit, apparently not expecting to find a wand pointed at him. He raised his hands in the air, showing that he meant no harm.

"What do you want?" I asked a bit rudely. Well who the hell stalks people into the woods at this hour of the night? I have every right to be suspicious. "Just tell me the truth. I'm not in the mood for games."

"You want the honest truth?"

I looked him bluntly.

"Alright then. That was bloody AMAZING flying. Never seen anything like it. You're faster than a Norwegian Ridgeback. You gained more height than I've seen in my life and the way you maneuvered through those hoops was incredible!"

His gushing took me by surprise, leaving me unsure of what to think or say. "Umm… thank you?"

"Right. What house are you in?"

I could tell by his robes that he was in my house. "Gryffindor. Why? What's it to you?" Can you blame me you being cautious after what I just had to go through because of the last time I let my guard down?

He grinned up at me. "Excellent. I'm the Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. I formally request that you play as our Chaser."

I looked at him strangely. "What were you doing out so late?"

"I was just heading in from practice when I saw you tear up the sky," his smile was genuine. "So what do you say?"

"Thanks for the offer, Captain, but I have enough to deal with as it is. I don't need Quidditch added to my laundry list."

"You don't understand- we've been looking for a Chaser all year. No one can even make it past the tryouts. You were unbelievable out there… we need you."

"I'm not interested."

"Can you at least come down and tell me that to my face?"

I suppose it's no harm to jump down. He's obviously just the Quidditch-obsessed Captain that I'm always hearing rumors about. Oliver Wood I believe is his name. Tristan thinks he's a hero.

I leapt down and lowered my wand in the process. He kept his up to provide the light.

"Katie Bell," he deduced. And here I thought he wouldn't recognize me. Great- my secret is out in the open. "Who'd have known the quietest person in Gryffindor would turn out to be such a smashing flier? I ask you again. Please- be our Chaser."

"I don't want the position. Thanks." I brushed passed him and stepped out of the tree line.

Oliver Wood caught up and walked beside me. "But you're a Gryffindor. Don't you love your house?"

"That has nothing to do with anything."

"Of course it does! We need to win the House Cup back!"

I stared at him for a moment. The man really did love Quidditch. "Well, I'm glad you're determined. You might just win it after all, Mr. Wood. Have a good night." I picked up my pace; it's freezing.

He caught right back up with me. "Damn right, I'm determined! That's why I'm not giving up until you accept my proposal."

"Really- no means no."

"Why?"

"I don't need to explain myself."

"Just give me three good reasons."

"School work."

"Two more."

I had two more perfectly good reasons. One- I need to keep an eye on my brother. Two- I have a little predicament involving Shadow and Kyle. That will take up enough of my energy. I don't need any more distractions.

"School work is a perfectly valid reason and far more important than some sport."

Oliver made some kind of choking sound, "'Some sport…?' Quidditch is the best sport in the world! I refuse-" He stopped himself from berating me, knowing full well that it would give me another reason to say no.

Instead he took a different approach. "Look, we haven't won the Cup in years. We need this. I need this. I can't just let you go so easily when you're clearly the best one out there who could help us win. You have no idea how much you would be helping Gryffindor just by playing for us."

"Guilting me into accepting your offer will only weaken your case. I won't risk my education just for pity." I heaved open the huge front door to the castle and crept inside. By now I had gotten relatively used to sneaking around in the corridors past hours. I still had yet to get caught.

"What will it take for you to accept?" he whispered desperately.

"Nothing because I won't do it." I whispered back. "Now please shut up. If you get me detention, you can kiss all of your hopes goodbye."

At this he looked hopeful once more- clearly he misunderstood my words and thought he still had a chance. I inwardly groaned. Just leave me alone!

We climbed up the main staircase and followed the well-traveled path to the common room. We were half way down a hall when we heard footsteps and saw a light bounce off the walls. It was headed for us.

I looked around in a panic for anything to hide behind but found nothing. Oliver wasted no time in shoving me into a niche in between the wall and a good looking statue of some famous centaur. He drew up his overly-huge cloak in both hands and draped it around both of us in a hug. I flushed at the close contact and would have given him a black eye had a professor not walked by at that exact moment.

Our faces were pressed together and I felt his warm breath on my ear. I forced my hands to stay at my sides- they had tendencies to move and strike of their own accord when I felt threatened or vulnerable. We stayed in the cocoon for a few moments longer than necessary but he finally released me and helped me out of the hole.

I brushed the dust off of myself and tried not to glare. "Thank you, Mr. Wood."

"Right. Call me Oliver."

"Just because you saved my skin from detention doesn't mean we're suddenly friends."

"Alright, then. That's fine."

I'm going to have to owe you one, though, huh? I suppo-

"Excellent. You can pay me back by just playing at one of our practices."

What…? Don't tell me I said 'I owe you one' aloud. Judging from the grin plastered on his face, that's exactly what I did.

Jeez… I'm such an idiot.

I turned on my heel and walked for the common room again. "I didn't mean to say that so drop it. I'm not going."

"Well whether you meant to say it or not, you thought it and that makes all the difference in the world."

"Why?"

"Because it means you're an honest person and honest people hate being in debt, Katie." I forced myself not to groan; he was exactly right. "So just come to one practice, alright? We have an extra uniform so you don't have to worry about getting anything of yours messy. You have a broom but if you don't want to use it, we can provide that too. We're meeting two nights from now at 8pm." We stopped in front of the Fat Lady.

"Pixie Dust," I said a little too sourly and the portrait swung open.

The common room was empty. What a surprise. I wasted no time in stepping inside and going straight to the girls' staircase. "Good night, Mr. Wood."

"Sweet dreams, Katie." He couldn't keep the satisfied tone out of his voice. He and I both knew that I'd end up at the practice in the end.

Lucky me…


	3. Quidditch

I thought it was about time to post this chapter. Depending on my feedback, I should have the next one posted within a week. Enjoy!

* * *

I went to dinner early, hoping to just eat quickly and get out before Kyle got a chance to approach me

I went to dinner early, hoping to just eat quickly and get out before Kyle got a chance to approach me. Everything was going fine. I ate my fill quickly and began to stand up when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around only to find myself face-to-face with Oliver.

"There's an hour and a half before practice, Katie. I just wanted to make sure you hadn't forgotten."

"Excellent. Have fun with that." My words clearly indicated that I wasn't planning on going. Oliver surprisingly caught the hint and gave up for now.

I would have ran if it would have not looked so suspicious. I walked a bit too quickly out of the Great Hall but the dread I felt in my blood wouldn't let me move any slower. I knew Kyle was about to follow me again. Once I made sure the coast was clear, I started sprinting up the stairs, determined beyond anything to get away from the approaching beast. Maybe if there was a good enough distance from us, I'd be able to overcome the potion's effects.

I had just made it to the top step when I heard my name tumble off the lips of the Scot. "Why would you waste your energy running from me, Katie?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I covered my mouth firmly with one hand and tried with all my might to fight the nausea and to keep walking away. Come on, Katie- move!

In my seconds of immobility, Kyle had already moved up half the staircase. "Come on," he said from a lot closer than I expected. "Let's go to the Den."

My body turned around with a cheery smile. "Kyle!" my voice squealed and my arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Ughh… this is going to be a long night.

"Good to see you, too," he shrugged me off and grabbed a hold of my wrist, pulling my more than willing body up to room 742.

Once he closed the door behind us, he turned to face me finally feeling satisfied that there would be no eavesdroppers.

"Alright- I haven't seen you in two days, Katie. How's it going? Have you told anyone?"

"No, silly!" I giggled. "Why would I do something like that?"

Why is Kyle worrying whether or not I tell someone? He already knows that I would never risk putting Tristan in danger like that.

"Good."

He sat down on the couch and my legs skipped after him and made me sit beside him, my useless body forcing me to cuddle up close to his chest.

Just like the last time we were in here, he remained silent for a long time. New Katie apparently hated this and went on to explain how I was doing in my classes and how much I've missed him.

It felt like there had been an hour of me just making small talk while he held me close to him. Finally, he cleared his throat and spoke. "Listen, I know you hate my bloody guts, Katie, but that's not going to get you anywhere. It's going to make this all the worse. Really, I'm doing you a favor here. You might not realize it, but this is ten times better than what Shadow would do to you. If it were up to him, you'd be tortured every night but because I'm watching over you instead, he's not even in the country any more. He's off in Germany, Katie. That's far away. And as long as I keep telling him that everything is going swimmingly here, he's going to stay there.

"I'm not the bad guy so your hate towards me is pointless. I'm setting you free of his direct grasp. Think of how much easier it would be if you weren't mentally ripping my limbs off. I'm not asking you to fall in love with me, Katie. I know that's asking far too much. But if you just tried to forget that the potion is messing with you, some of the things you're forced to say wouldn't be half as bad."

You know what, Kyle? You're right. Let me just forget that you made a deal behind my back to let my worst enemy know exactly what I'm up to. Let's just forget that a phial of disgusting Invitus Adamo was shoved down my throat, making me say and do everything against my will. I'll learn to love you.

_Is he bleeding serious?!_

"I'm not ripping your limbs off, Hunny! I can't stop thinking of how adorable you are when you concentrate." I never thought it was possible for me to sound so sickeningly sweet. "I'm so glad you're my boyfriend!"

Kyle stared at me for a few more minutes, trying to find any hint of my true feelings or thoughts. "Think about what I said, Katie. Don't put yourself through hell just to prove a point that no one will even know."

He stood up and walked out the door, causing my body to go limp and allowing me to regain control.

I propelled myself off the couch, furious at the world and everything in it. How dare he do this? After putting me through this nightmare he really has the nerve to say I should calm down? He really thinks his little speech helped at all? Hey, Kyle- if you wanted to help me out so badly, why didn't you just punch Shadow in the face?! And Kyle has the nerve to tell me to accept all of this? Right. That's likely to happen.

I'm going to fly again tonight.

I stopped by the common room and was on top of the Astronomy Tower in record time. I had reason to believe that I'd have to resort to doing this every time I have to see that sack of dragon dung. I needed to get as far away from him as I could so I could think clearly and devise a plan. If he thinks I'm just going to just sit here defenselessly he is sadly mistaken.

I peered over the edge I went off of last time and was surprised to see the pitch illuminated. 5 people in Gryffindor robes were flying about, doing random plays.

Of course.

How could I have forgotten?

Well, that's no problem; they're so absorbed in the game that they won't notice a thing. I'll just go in the opposite direction.

I hopped on my broom and took off as fast as I possibly could. Determination took over all of my other emotions; I just needed to get as far away as possible so no one could bother me. I needed to think in complete solitude.

I had to have been soaring faster than a train when suddenly I saw a blur off to one side. What the….

I urged my broom to go faster but the blur refused to fall behind. Instead it became more pronounced. The blob turned into a figure and the figure turned out to be a person. I squinted, trying to make out any detail I could.

Oh, for crying out loud… is that Oliver?

"OI!" He called. "SLOW DOWN!" The words were hard to pick out because we were so high up, it was freezing, and because we were simply going way too fast.

"GO AWAY!!" I screamed.

"THE PITCH IS THE OTHER WAY!"

"THAT'S NEWS TO ME, WOOD!"

I looked forward again, sure that my sarcasm would give him a hint. But before I knew what was going on, he was right next to me with his hand clutching onto my broom.

This has to be some kind of joke. There I was trying my hardest to make a plan that's good enough to save my brother's life (and hopefully my own, as well) and this maniac was not only hindering me, but also picking me out to be the center of very unwanted attention.

I tried to swat his hand off but his grip was too strong.

"I'm only going to let go once you slow down, Katie!"

I bit my lip to keep myself from screaming every profanity I'd ever heard of and slowed down to a stop. His hand remained on my broom in a death grip as we hovered nearly 60 meters above the giant lake. "If you don't mind, Mr. Wood, I would like to be on my merry way."

He looked at me strangely, as if trying to piece something together but decided not to voice his questions. Instead he looked over his shoulder back to the castle which was no longer even in sight. "Bloody hell, Katie. You're fast."

"Glad you think so. Can I go now?"

"Sure. You can go back to the pitch and introduce yourself to the team."

"I don't have time for this, Wood."

"But you have plenty of time to go gallivanting off to the middle of nowhere, huh?"

"I've never even played the game before!" I yelled, refusing to let the topic change its course.

"Your speed alone will make up for that."

I groaned in irritation. "What will it take for you to comprehend the word 'no'?"

"Just play one game with us. If you don't like it, I'll never ask you to play again."

"You really are a stubborn prick; are you aware of that?"

He grinned. "I've been told quite a few times, actually."

I glared at him as I tried to think of what to do. I was relatively confident that Kyle wouldn't do anything drastic in the following 24 hours so if I went with Wood, it won't be the end of the world. I could just get away tomorrow night or something. That would also give me a chance to look up some information that will help me come to a decision.

Agreeing to Wood's offer would also get him off my back. The next Gryffindor game was in three weeks so I could learn a few plays for them and help out my house. Once the game was over, I'd throw in the towel and say good bye to this prat for good. It was the only way he'll actually leave me alone.

"Let go of my broom, Mr. Wood."

Oliver gave me a meaningful look but withdrew his hand. I had to actually force myself to turn around and fly back to the castle; the temptation to zip off was nearly unbearable.

"I knew you would come through for us, Katie!" I swear he's acting like I just gave him a thousand Chocolate Frogs.

"Don't push it, Wood. I mean it."

He nodded and came up next to me, both of us flying back slowly.

"I'll have no idea what I'm doing," I reminded him.

"You'll just have to practice. We have practice three nights a week, plus every Saturday. I'll have you stay for an extra half hour after each practice since you missed out on three months of training."

"It's November! Don't tell me you made them practice during their summer vacation!"

"Of course I did!" he cried indignantly.

"Merlin, I'm going to regret this."

"Practices are normally only two hours long," he tried to reason.

"Excellent. That's going to fit in smashingly with my study schedule. Not only do I have the work of a Fifth year, but a Fourth year as well to catch up on. And thanks to your infuriating stubbornness, I'll have hours and hours of Quidditch practice."

"Really?" Oliver seemed a bit shocked. "I knew that you're new here but not that you missed a year of schooling." He paused for a second, unsure of whether or not to ask the question I knew was coming anyway. In the end he went for it. "You're rumored to be the smartest Gryffindor in your year. Can I ask why you're behind?"

"You can."

"Would you answer?"

I looked at him pointedly. "No."

At my response he fell silent, as if trying to come up with plausible reasons. "If I guessed, would you tell me?"

"That's unlikely."

"But you might…?"

"Listen, just drop it, Wood! It's none of your concern!"

"Right." It was obvious that he wanted to push the topic but for once he chose to let it go. "Well, I won't let you practice any less, but if you need help studying, I can help you with that. Deal?"

I had no intention of utilizing his help, but agreed just so he would shut up.

"Great. I can't wait to tell the team that-" Oliver never got a chance to finish his sentence because the pitch had just come into sight. It revealed two tall men fencing with large bats and two girls sprawled out on the grass. Only one bloke was actually on his broom, but he was just hovering a meter off the ground, laughing at the men fencing.

I looked at Oliver to see his reaction, only to find his face a lovely shade of pink.

"OI! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING?!"

All of their heads shot up and they scrambled to mount their brooms, foolishly thinking that their captain would show them some mercy. I'd known Wood for two days and I was already well aware of the fact that he would drill them twice as hard because of their laziness.

"He actually did it!" one of the tall men said to the other as we neared.

"Pay up, dear brother," the second one grinned. Even I knew who they were; the Weasley Twins were infamous at Hogwarts.

Oliver and I halted in front of the team and he began yelling as I tried to place the other three members.

Well, the other lad is obviously Harry Potter. I always thought people were rude for treating him so badly because of fame he didn't even ask for. I actually related to him now more than ever and I respected the kid.

I had a few classes with the girls; they were in my year, after all. Angelina and Alicia had both been my lab partners once. They seemed nice but never really spoke to me outside of group work. Admittedly, that was more my fault than anything- I'm not the best at making friends and would rather keep to myself.

I finally tuned back into what Oliver was saying. "-and I want three extra laps from all of you before you leave. Now, introduce yourselves to Katie Bell, your new chaser!"

They complied with his order and half-heartedly smiled at me. Oliver told me to go change in the locker room. Apparently there was an extra uniform and pair of gloves waiting on the bench.

I resisted telling him just how cocky he was for expecting me to show up and walked to the lockers in silence.

"Merlin, you have no idea what you got yourself into." One of the twins told me as we started to lap around the pitch.

"It wasn't exactly my free will, to be honest. No offense."

"OI!" Oliver shouted next to my ear. I jumped in surprise- he was on the ground five seconds ago. "Save the chit chat for later!"

First, our dear captain made us do numerous laps. He then told the Twins to practice hitting the bludgers until they couldn't swing either arm anymore. Harry was instructed to catch the snitch five times before he could leave. Oliver left Alicia and Angelina in charge of practicing passing with me while he flew more laps.

Another thirty minutes passed before he was satisfied with our progress.

"All of you can wrap it up except for Bell!"

There was a collective intake of breath as everyone looked at me sympathetically. Excellent- was one-on-one practice with the captain so horrendous?

I flew up cautiously to the goal posts where Oliver was hovering with a Quaffle.

"Let's get this over with, Wood."

He tossed the Quaffle at me without warning, likely testing my reaction. I caught it well enough to earn his approval. Whoopie. "Try to get it past me," he directed.

"You really think I'm ready for this?"

"We have to begin somewhere and aiming is the most important thing for a chaser."

I muttered something under my breath but flew back a bit and tried to think of some way to trick him. It's going to be a long night if I'm expected to make a goal past the Quidditch-obsessed Captain a mere half hour after the first time I've ever touched a Quaffle.

It turned out that my first assumptions were correct; the task was impossible. I really think I did fairly well considering everything I had just gone through. It's true that I didn't make a goal but I put in a damn good effort. I suppose Oliver was right to choose me to be on the team in that aspect- I was just as determined as he was and I always gave everything my all.

After who knows how long, Oliver seemed satisfied enough to call it a night. "Come on, Katie. It's past curfew again. Time to wrap it up. Go hit the showers."

"Don't you want me to help you clean up?"

"Nah- I got it, thanks."

Once I felt the hot water splash on my skin, I honestly contemplated staying there forever. There have only been a handful of times when I shower has felt this refreshingly great. Before I could stop myself, I leaned up against a wall and let the water flow over my aching body for so long that I lost track of time. All that mattered then was how amazing the shower felt.

Eventually I forced myself to turn the faucet off and I got dressed quickly. I'll be in such big trouble if I get caught in the halls at this hour. Why wouldn't I think of that earlier? Seriously, if I get detention because of that prat, I'll call this whole Quidditch thing off.

I hurried out of the locker room and nearly screamed when I almost ran into Oliver. Clutching my racing heart, I repressed the urge to yell. "For crying out loud! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What are you still doing here?"

"I was planning on escorting my new Chaser back to the common room," he replied with a raised eyebrow. "Am I not allowed?"

"No, actually, you're not!"

"Why ever not, Katie?"

"Because I don't need to be looked after. I can take care of myself well enough, thank you."

"I'm very sure you can, but why not just walk together rather than both of us walking alone?"

I gave him a look but even I'm not sure what it was supposed to mean. I couldn't think of an excuse. "Fine," I grumbled.

"Great. Let's be off, then." We made it all the way to the fifth floor with no problems and I was actually beginning to think we were going to make it back safely until we heard a mewing.

I looked at Oliver and bit my lip, hoping I had imagined it but the way he returned my nervous glance told me otherwise. We looked about in panic, trying to find out where Ms. Norris could be coming from. Oliver saw her first and pointed at the feet of the same statue we had hidden behind two nights ago.

There, sitting in her all her glory, was Ms. Norris staring at us intently. Oliver and I hardly dared to even breathe as she flicked her tail a few times. We refused to take our eyes off of her.

But wait… Ms. Norris doesn't have markings around her eyes….

"That isn't Ms. Norris." I whispered so quietly that I'm not sure he even heard me.

"But if it's not-" Oliver cut himself off mid-sentence. I tore my eyes from the cat and looked at him. To be honest, the horror-struck look on his face convinced me that I should fear for my life.

I looked back to the cat just in time to see it leap off of the pedestal and to the middle of the hallway. Two seconds later I realized exactly why Oliver was panicking. It wasn't Ms. Norris; it was McGonagall.

"Mr. Wood and Miss Bell!" she hissed at us disapprovingly. "What on Earth are you doing roaming the halls at this hour? Come with me to my office at once!" She turned on her heel angrily and led us away.

You've got to be kidding me. We were two floors away from freedom. Just two! And now my pristine record is ruined thanks to this dimwit of a captain!

Oliver looked at me carefully as if begging me not to be mad. Apparently my hate-filled look informed him that forgiveness wasn't an option.

We took our respective seats in McGonagall's office and she looked us over intently. You know what? I bet it looks like we were off on some sexual romp somewhere. She's probably examining the state of our hair and looking for any signs of creased clothing or smudged make-up. Finally she spoke, "Would you care to explain yourselves?"

I slowly turned to Oliver, seething in anger. "Yes, Mr. Wood. Would you care to explain?"

His discomfort was all too obvious. Any sane bloke wouldn't want to be caught dead in a room with two angry women. "Professor, it's not what it looks like. We had a late Quidditch practice as it was and I needed to stay longer to train Katie. She's agreed to be our new chaser." Oliver winced slightly, hoping that the mention of Quidditch would hit McGonagall's soft spot.

She looked at me as if daring me to lie. "Is this true, Miss Bell? You're Gryffindor's new chaser?"

"Yes, Professor."

Clearly I had said the right thing because the disapproving look diminished. "I had no idea you were trying out," she said a bit less sternly. Was that even a hint of excitement in her tone?

"I wasn't, actually. I went flying a few days ago, unaware that I had a spectator. Wood hasn't left me alone since."

She turned to Oliver. "Do you think you can train her in time for the game?"

"I think we'll have a shot if she trains hard, but it'll be near impossible getting practice in before curfew."

She thought carefully for a moment. "If necessary, Mr. Wood, I will allow you to practice until midnight two nights a week until the first game. I think that is fair, seeing as how we have such little time to train a new player. Of course I will be there to supervise and see you back to the common room."

"Thank you, Professor!" Oliver positively beamed at the news.

"However, until then I'm afraid I have to take 20 points from Gryffindor for each of you and I expect to see you back in here tomorrow evening at 7pm to serve your detentions. Whether or not you two were bettering our team, it is only just. Am I understood?"

We both muttered our comprehension as she walked us back to the common room in silence. McGonagall bade us good night and the portrait swung back into place, leaving me alone with Oliver.

"See? It wasn't that bad. McGonagall loves Quidditch," Oliver smiled as if he was victorious.

"I should quit the team for that." I crossed my arms and figured the bluntness would hit him the hardest.

"WHAT?!" he whispered loudly. "We even got permission to practice after curfew!"

"Yes, Wood, I'm aware of that. But you also landed me in the first detention of my life! I'm already crushed for time and this doesn't exactly help me out! That alone is enough to make me quit." I headed for the stairs.

"No, Katie, please. You're our only hope. We can't go against Slytherin with two chasers."

The words made me stop in my tracks. Like… my left foot literally hung in the air, frozen for a few seconds.

"… We're against Slytherin?" I asked slowly.

"I thought you knew that," Oliver responded desperately.

Kyle was very proud of his house. If I helped Gryffindor beat Slytherin it would infuriate Kyle. The thought made a smile tug at my lips. He would be absolutely livid.

"Katie?" Oliver asked, coming closer. "You ok?"

I mean, it wouldn't make him as mad at me as I am at him, but it's an excellent start. And honestly, any way I can get under his skin works for me. It's not like I'd be disobeying any orders from him, putting either of us at risk of discovery, or threatening him or Shadow in any way. It would make him angry but he wouldn't be able to blame me for doing this just to get back at him.

"Katie?" Oliver was in front of me, waving his hand in my face. "What's wrong?"

I snapped out of my trance. "Nothing is wrong now. I'm in."

"You really hate Slytherin that much? Excellent!" Oliver punched the air, his face illuminated in pure mirth. "This will be one hell of a game."

"But if you get me in trouble or go too far again, I swear I'll call it all off. Deal?"

"Deal." We shook hands to make it official. I was part of the team. I'd have to work harder than ever to keep my grades up and play Quidditch too, but making Kyle mad would be worth it all.


	4. Resignation?

Thank you for the reviews! I do hope you enjoy... next one up soon!

* * *

By lunch time the next day, nearly the entire school had heard the news

By lunch time the next day, nearly the entire school had heard the news. I received glares and rude gestures from Slytherins. Even some Gryffindors were reluctant to show their approval but I understood; not only was I the odd one out to begin with, but no one had ever seen me fly. They were entitled to be a bit more than skeptical. Some even went so far as to question Oliver about my capability.

Other than them, random people from everywhere were clapping me on the shoulder or smiling or waving. I really didn't think it would be this big of a deal. I mean, I know they're excited that we might have a chance, but I had no idea this many people were so team-spirited… or at least against the Slytherins.

I finally met up with Tristan right before lunch. He ran up to me with a goofy grin and hugged me. "You're really playing Quidditch for Gryffindor?! Is it true?"

I chuckled and told him it was.

"I always knew you were great! I can't believe you get to actually play Quidditch!" I suppose I should have expected such a positive response from him.

We walked down to the Great Hall together and he ran off to talk to his friends. Thankfully, the team crowded around me, closing me off from curious Gryffindors.

"Thanks," I said. "I really hate being the center of attention."

"Really? We appreciate the diversion," George indicated his brother and himself. "We planted a stink bomb on the third floor. Your overnight fame is distracting the professors from pointing fingers at us."

"And let me tell you," Fred chipped in, "it smells rancid. It's the smelliest stuff on the market!"

Alicia swatted George's arm. "I should have known that was you two!" She shook her head at the twins and turned to me. "Don't worry, Katie. They won't bother you for longer than a week. I'd say that there will be some new rumor in the air by tomorrow, even."

I was actually happy at lunch. I talked with the whole team and we all joked around playfully. If nothing else, it will make practice less awkward and we'll be able to work better together for the big game.

It was kind of weird talking to anyone other than Tristan and Kyle. I mean, I wouldn't have to actually make friends with any of them, but I'd have to be nice. Figuring out how to balance this whole thing made me a bit reluctant to stay with the team. I hadn't thought about the other teammates last night. I'd have to be playful so there wouldn't be tension or awkwardness but at the same time, I couldn't let them get close enough to me to figure something out.

After our meal, we went back to classes and I studied for the next three hours after that.

Oliver shooed me out of my cozy reading chair at precisely 5:50. "Come on, Katie. I'll go over some plays with you during dinner and after detention. It looks like you're going to be stuck with me for the next few hours."

"Oh, joy." I packed up my notes and books and walked with him to the Great Hall. Along the way he showed me two plays he deemed crucial to know for this game.

During dinner I couldn't figure out whether he wanted me to eat or to pay attention to him. Every time I tried to take a bite of something he would berate me for not listening but two minutes later he complained that my food was getting cold.

The man was simply all over the place but I was able to memorize three more plays. I would never have been able to do this if I didn't have such a good memory.

"Listen, Wood," I interrupted when he tried to explain a new play. "We have fifteen minutes to get to McGonagall's office and I forgot my hair tie on my nightstand. I'll just see you there, ok?"

"Sure. I'll be leaving in a minute, too. See you there."

I had walked half way from the doors to the grand staircase when I heard_ him_ calling after me. I'm starting to think that Kyle following me after dinner will soon become habit for him.

The potion took over my body within seconds but that might have been because he was stomping over to me rather quickly. I turned around grinning from ear to ear. "Kyle!" I strode over and placed a huge kiss on his lips. "I missed you, Babe."

Kyle just looked angry. "What's this about you joining the bloody team, Katie? Is this some kind of joke?" He tried to stay calm but was failing at keeping his composure. Well, at least my plan worked. And just think- if he's this furious now, he's going to be absolutely livid if we win.

"Oh, come on, Kyle," I pouted. "I wanted you to be proud of me." I grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

"Why would I be PROUD of you for trying to go up against my house!?"

I felt my bottom lip jut out a bit. "Do you want me to quit, then?"

"YES!" he all but yelled but then lowered his voice to a deadly growl. "I want you to quit tonight, Katie. There's to be no suspicion, remember?"

"Excuse me," a voice asked from behind Kyle. "What is this about you trying to make my Chaser quit?"

Kyle spun around. "Wood? Excellent. I think Katie had something to tell you."

Kyle looked at me expectantly while Oliver's look just dared me to say it.

"I want to quit the team, Wood. It's not going to work out."

"LIKE HELL IT'S NOT!" his roaring disagreement made me flinch. Oliver turned on Kyle. "We have a previous engagement, Beadle. I would appreciate it if you let us be on our way."

Kyle looked at me, repulsed. "Where the hell do you think you're off to?" The screaming between them was sure to get us all reprimanded.

"We have detention," I mumbled.

"FOR WHAT?!"

"For practicing past curfew." Oliver butted in again, this time grabbing my arm and pulling me away from Kyle. "And we have six minutes to get there so we really must be going." Without another word he started dragging me away. My body tried to fight against him but because Kyle was storming away, the Invitus Adamo started to wear off.

Oliver pulled me around a corner and released me. I nearly fell because my balance was thrown off center due to the potion's effects fading so rapidly. He walked a few steps away from me but came stomping back. "What the bloody hell was that about, Katie?" Oliver's tone was a mix between anger, confusion, and betrayal.

"We're going to be late," I muttered, pushing my way past him.

Oliver ran in front of me, bringing me to a halt. "Why was a Slytherin beater talking to you, Katie? And better yet, why would even consider listening?"

I looked him in the eyes, trying not to let my expression or words show too much. "Kyle is my boyfriend."

Oliver seemed dumbfounded. "You have a boyfriend?"

"You say that like it's hard to believe."

"It is when he's a bloody Slytherin! Why are you dating a Slytherin!?"

"Why does it matter to you, Wood? It's none of your business or concern."

"If it deals with my team or the enemy, it is my concern! Especially when he's telling you to quit! Why the hell would you listen to him?"

"Like I said- he's my boyfriend. I shouldn't be questioned as to why I listen to him." I started walking again but he fell into step next to me.

"He's the enemy! Of course he's going to get you to quit!" Oliver really didn't know when to stop…

"Just drop it."

"No, Katie." His voiced lowered a few decibels. "I refuse to accept your resignation."

Are you kidding me? It's not like I can exactly explain my situation here. I can't just say 'Hey, Wood! Two lives are at stake here. If I don't listen to my psychotic boyfriend, my brother and I will be in deep water.'

But then again, if I really did quit, Oliver would be very suspicious. He's a really clever and perceptive man. If I let my boyfriend dictate my actions, he would start to think that maybe something wasn't right between us. He has enough reason now as it is just because he heard Kyle yelling at me. Such blatant disregard for a significant other's aspirations kind of sticks out like a sore thumb.

It's for that reason I have to stay on the team. If I explain that to Kyle, he will have to understand.

"You are impossible, Wood. I would like you to be quite aware of that, alright?"

"Thank you."

"That's not a compliment," I said through gritted teeth.

He ignored me. "After detention I'll teach you more plays in the common room."

I sighed deeply. "Whatever, Wood."

* * *

We spent an hour and a half cleaning up McGonagall's classroom without magic. This included scrubbing the desks, chairs, floors, walls, chalkboards, and windows. My arms and legs ached so badly that I barely made it back to the common room in one piece.

Oliver grabbed a seat by the fire and motioned for me to sit on the couch next to him. I obliged reluctantly. "I'm not staying up late. I just want to tell you that now."

His look told me otherwise. "You're going to stay up until you can memorize all eight of these plays."

I groaned in irritation and fell back against the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Start paying attention now so we can get it over with. The sooner you listen, the sooner you can go to sleep."

With a deep breath and a world of regrets, I sat up straight again and let Oliver dive into a two hour long lecture.

By the time I had successfully recited every single play back (including the ones from earlier), everyone had gone to bed. Only Oliver and I remained in the common room.

"Ok, Wood. I played nice with you; can I go to bed?"

"Yeah," his accent was even heavier now because he was nearly as worn out as I was. "Good night, Katie."

"Night."

I marched up the stairs and entered my room, ridiculously excited to see my warm and inviting bed. Oh- how amazing is it going to feel when I curl up and fall asleep?

I had just sat down when I saw my broom leaning up against the bed post.

Damn. It.

I forgot that I was planning on going out to fly after detention. I still have to find a good place to think about what to do with Kyle. It took me nearly five minutes to muster enough energy and willpower to stand up again.

I grabbed the broom and a heavy winter cloak and walked back down the stairs.

I really thought Oliver had just gone straight to bed so when I saw him still sitting on the sofa, I jumped a bit.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Jeez," I cried, clutching at my racing heart. "What are you- my mother?"

"No. But I would like to know where you're going."

"Do you ever mind your own business?"

"Yes, actually."

"Great. Then just pretend you never saw me and we'll both be nice and merry." I made it four steps closer to the portrait hole.

"Are you aware that we just got detention for being out past curfew?"

"No- I had no idea, Wood," I replied sarcastically.

"Well then I'm glad I told you. It is now five minutes until 11. We're not allowed to be out past 10."

"That's excellent to know."

"I suggest you stay here, Katie," he said, making me stop moving for the third time.

I sighed heavily. "Listen- I'm getting sick of this. You have no business snooping in my life. You are my Quidditch Captain. Nothing more. Therefore you should only be speaking to me if it's something Quidditch-related."

He looked at me with fierce determination. "I have every right to stop you, then, Katie, because I will not have you get detention again. We have practice tomorrow night and you will be present for it."

"Fine," I grumbled as I marched back up the stairs. There was no way that stubborn prick would let me go.

I sat down on my bed and pulled the curtains around it shut. With a good old silencing charm, I was left alone and in peace. One would be surprised to hear how loud teenaged girls can snore.

There's no way of telling how long I stayed awake, trying to come up with something to get Tristan and I out of the mess. Finally, after what had to have been at least 45 minutes, I had something workable.

I'd go to the library tomorrow and research all the wizarding schools in Europe and the Americas. If things got out of hand, I would contact the best school (or one that's somewhere far away), and send Tristan there as soon as possible. I'm sure I could find some Floo powder so transportation won't be an issue.

As long as no one else knows where Tristan goes, we'd be safe. I'd even put a memory charm on myself so I wouldn't be able to tell anyone under the pain of torture or if they gave me Veritaserum. If I gave Tristan instructions to contact me after a certain amount of time, I could get Kyle and Shadow on some kind of false trail and I'd leave Hogwarts, and them, for good.

Now the only problem was actually being able to get away clean. Kyle wouldn't be nearly as hard to lose as Shadow would be. How am I supposed to throw a man like that off my trail? He's so twisted that he would make it his life's mission to hunt us down and torture us.

I'll have to look up some spells or potions that might be of some use. Tomorrow, it seems, will busier than ever.


	5. Goal!

As promised, here is the next chappy and in good time! Tomorrow is my birthday so I think you should give me some kind of feedback- anything!- as a reward for working so diligently. Let me know what you think about it so far, where you want to see this story go, who you think Shadow really is, what you think happened in Katie's past... anything! I write these for you, after all!

I hope you enjoy! :)

* * *

I had been running around all day. So much for having a nice, relaxing Saturday, huh? I'd been all over the castle, never in one place for too long. I'd visited the library twice, the Great Hall twice, and the common room three times. So when Kyle pursued me out of the Great Hall after dinner for the fourth time since I had consumed the Invitus Adamo, I was not too eager to have to climb all the way up seven flights of stairs, only to have to go back down later for Quidditch practice and then back up afterwards.

On our way up to the Den I tried to stay calm by doing various things such as counting to 100, singing songs, breathing deeply, and just pretending I was anywhere else in the world other than next to this prat.

"Did you quit the team?" he asked once we were situated in the Den.

My lips pouted. "Not yet, Baby Cakes."

"Why not?

My stupid new personality paused for a moment, trying to think. Too bad she had no common sense or intelligence- her entire purpose was to pine over Kyle. That's it. When asked such a 'complex' question, she came up blank.

Luckily I was well aware that this exact situation would arise eventually and had prepared myself accordingly. I had written a note in Potions that explained my reasons for staying on the team and placed it in my back pocket. When I was nervous or deep in thought, I tended to subconsciously place my hands in my back pockets or loop my fingers around the belt loops. It was foolproof.

As I stood there trying to come up with some kind of excuse as to why I had disobeyed a direct order from 'Baby Cakes', my hands slid into my pockets. New Katie, luckily not a complete 100 dimwit, pulled it out and saw Kyle's name written on the front.

I felt my shoulders shrug and handed Kyle the note.

He snatched it out of my hand impatiently and began reading.

_My Sweet, Little Turtledove, _

_I realized you would be a tad upset when you found out that I refused to quit the team. I anticipated New Katie to be unable to explain anything half as complex, hence the purpose of this note. If you're reading it, that means I apparently couldn't respond to your questioning._

_To be completely honest, after our little show in front of Wood last night, I can't quit. It's as much your fault as it is mine. I can't exactly tell him that my loving boyfriend is threatening me to resign. I already had to tell him some nice little lie explaining why I'm dating you in the first place. It snuffed his curiosity well enough, don't worry, but if I actually quit, Wood will know that it's because of you. Call it a haunch, but I'm pretty sure you don't want the entire school's eyes on you. _

_I'll tell you now- you don't have to worry about any suspicion from the team. They're focused on Quidditch and that's it. Yes, I know that some of us may become actual friends but I have a pretty nice mask to wear around them. If nothing else works, I have a few tricks up my sleeve. _

_I'm going to play whether you want me to or not. I don't care if you try to knock me off my broom or if you play dirty but if you make another scene like last night, you're going to be fending for yourself. _

_Katie_

Kyle crumbled the note and shoved it in his pocket. He was angry that I was defying a direct order but we both knew that it was my only choice. He stepped closer and stuck a finger in my face threateningly. "If they even get the slightest hint about what's going on, you WILL take care of it. Am I understood?"

New Katie nodded and started to tear up. Merlin- are you kidding me? She's really going to make me cry because her little Love Muffin yelled at her? I haven't cried in about five months and this idiot is going to ruin it for me? I really need to get this potion out of me.

Kyle seemed to soften slightly at the sight of my tear-filled eyes, if only by repulsion. I closed the gap between us and fell into his arms, sobbing.

He stayed rigid for a moment but finally realized that the only way to calm down a hysterical woman is to comfort her. He reluctantly patted my back and stroked my hair.

Ughhhh….. get him off of me!

I clung onto his cloak for another five minutes until it was soaked from my little outburst. I sniffled and wiped my nose on a handkerchief he kept with him for some rather strange reason.

"I have practice in a little bit, Babe. I have to go." His face was unreadable. "Actually," I began for some reason, "I think I'll skip it tonight. I'd rather spend time with you."

"No, you won't. You're going to go practice so Wood doesn't come to hunt us both down."

I pouted for the millionth time. "Fineee…"

Kyle shoved me out of the room before I had time to change my mind. Once the door shut behind me, my mind cleared enough for me to regain control.

I really don't know how much more I can take of this. It's getting on my last nerve. After I furiously rubbed at my eyes to remove any signs of being upset, I marched up to the common room, grabbed my broom and was on the pitch within fifteen minutes.

Practice went surprisingly well. I was able to remember all the plays Oliver taught me and the entire team put it into practice. They hadn't been able to train this properly since last semester. It really is too bad that Heather had to move to France; I'd never be in this predicament if she were still here.

After two hours of trying to perfect all the plays, Oliver decided to call it a night.

Fred and George grabbed Harry on either side of him and marched to the locker rooms. They sang some wizard nursery rhyme that I've never heard before, and waved their wands about spastically making multi-colored sparks sprouting from the tips. Alicia and Angelina had just asked me if I had done my Charms essay yet when Oliver decided to butt in.

"I didn't dismiss you, Katie."

"You called it a night- that typically means that we're done," I groaned. "I only have half of the essay done and it's due in two days. I like to have my work done before it's due. It's a nice little habit, huh? You know- being able to turn assignments on time…"

"You still have time for that. We're more crushed for time in Quidditch. Get back up in the air- you need to get a Quaffle past me before I'll let you leave."

"Are you serious? That could take hours!" I threw my hands up in exasperation.

"Then get started now."

"You're impossible!!" I screeched as I furiously mounted my broom again.

He grinned and nodded. "You've mentioned that before."

After forty minutes of failed attempts, I had an epiphany. I took the Quaffle all the way to the far end of the pitch and flew back at full speed, far above Oliver. This had him convinced that I was going to aim it over his head. At the halfway point, I unexpectedly zipped down in an angle and aimed it at the far left ring. He took the bait so at the last second, I hurled it in the opposite direction and the ball went flying through the right hoop.

Oliver stared at it and looked back at me, clearly at a loss for words to say.

I grinned at him and couldn't resist doing a goofy victory dance. After forty minutes, I had finally made a goal! I had every right to gloat.

My captain looked torn. His first instinct as a keeper of course would be to yell, but because he knew that I had never played Quidditch in my life before meeting him and he was the one teaching me, he could be proud of such a great accomplishment. "Great job, Katie. That was a nice one."

"Thanks."

"Come on, let's get out of here."

We took our well-earned showers and headed back to the common room together. To my great surprise, I found out that we actually still had ten minutes before curfew this time so we weren't forced to sneak around.

Oliver took advantage of the opportunity to talk. "I'm proud of you, by the way. You flew excellently."

I looked at him, "You know that makes you sound like a parent, right?"

He scrunched up his nose. "That's not the impression I was going for, to be honest."

"Oh, really? What is?"

"A friendly one," he said after a moment.

I raised an eyebrow curiously. "Friendly?"

"Sure. You're always going on about how I shouldn't talk to you unless it's Quidditch-related. What's with the distance?"

"Considering how you pretty much forced me into playing for you doesn't exactly make me thrilled to be near you."

"Right." He looked at his feet as he walked for a moment. "What if we started anew? We can put that behind us if you'll forgive me."

"Is that your way of apologizing?"

"No." He said and straightened himself up to show sincerity. "Listen, Katie- I really am sorry for pressuring you into being on my team. It was wrong of me to force you when you so obviously wanted nothing to do with it… but honestly, you're a damn great player so I'm not entirely apologetic. I'm sorry for not being nicer in the beginning, though." He offered his hand to make it official.

That actually made me chuckle. "Fine," I said, smiling as I shook his hand. "You're forgiven. Does this mean we _have_ to be friends, though?" Oliver's expression looked pained but I laughed again. "I'm kidding."

He looked thoughtful. "You know, I've never heard you laugh before. I like it."

"The crazed Quidditch extremist has a sentimental side? Is it bad that that's surprising?"

"Why wouldn't I have one? I'm a nice, proper bloke."

"Ha! I'll believe that when I see it."

From there on the second floor all the way up to the common room, Oliver made it his ultimate mission to show me how much of a proper gentleman he could be. He walked in the middle of the halls, explaining that a gentleman always walked on the outside to guard a lady from traffic or crowds. He let me go first up the stairs as he stayed a step behind me, ready to 'catch me if I fell'. When we arrived at the Fat Lady, he told her the password and held my hand as I stepped inside.

"Well, Wood, I have to admit that your determination sinks into everything you do. That's a great trait."

"Do you believe that I can be a gentleman, then?"

I pretended to think carefully, "I suppose I could believe you…"

"Haha…" he mocked but still smiled.

"Alright, well I have to work on my essay so I suppose I'll be seeing you later."

"Excellent."

I grabbed my book, parchment, quill, ink, and notes and went back down to the common room. There's no way I can sprawl everything out on my bed without spilling my ink. I know that from experience…

For the second night in a row, Oliver surprised me by simply being present in the room. "Staying up for a while longer?" I asked.

He got up from the couch and walked over to me, taking a chair next to mine. "I thought I could help you with your essay."

"That's nice of you, but you don't have to do that."

"I owe you something, Katie."

"Really?" I started situating my books and notes so I could easily reference to them. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, you did agree to play for the team. And you even forgave me for being an annoying prat."

"That doesn't mean that you need to help me. I can handle it."

He leaned over and read over my parchment. The random scribbles and obscenities that littered the margins provided sufficient evidence to indicate that I was having some problems. "I beg to differ," he finally said and pointed at one of the corners. "'_Scottish bastards will be the death of me_'? What makes you say that?"

"The truth."

"Well I already know I'm one of those 'bastards', so I'd have to guess that Beadle is the other. Am I right?"

"Yes. He's just so cute that I'm kept up late at night because I can't stop thinking about him."

Oliver half snorted. "Right. And this will be the death of you?"

"It's not particularly healthy to be severely sleep deprived, is it?" I'm normally excellent at reading peoples' expressions or thoughts, but I couldn't tell if Oliver believed me or not. I supposed as long as he didn't push the topic, it didn't matter.

"Then let's get started on this so you can get some sleep. What's the topic?"

* * *

"We've been at it for three and a half hours, Your Woodness!" Fred had finally had enough and was ready to take his bat and bash Oliver's head in. "We're not going to play if we can't get out of bed in the morning!"

All of us stopped in the middle of one of our plays so we could watch. We were nearly covered in sweat from the amount of work Oliver was making us do. That's saying a lot- it's the end of November…

"We need to win this game!" Oliver tried to argue.

"It's 2 degrees out here!" Alicia cried.

"We're moving around! It doesn't matter!"

"In case you weren't aware, Wood," Angelina spoke up, "We're a hell of a lot more likely to get sick BECAUSE of us moving around and sweating! That makes it worse!"

Oliver looked like a kid whose balloon just popped. "Put everything away and go take some showers, then."

There was cheering all around as everyone put their respective items away in record time and were in the locker rooms in an instant. Over the past few weeks I had surprisingly gotten close enough to the team to truly be able to call them my friends.

I'm not going to lie- it's nice being able to call someone my friend again… nearly two years without one really did take a toll on me; I just didn't see how much I was missing out on. I had gotten far too bitter for even my own liking… and I was only fifteen. I can honestly say that my personality had become more outgoing and cheerful.

Sure, there was the little problem of Kyle that's still floating around, but I could deal with that. He'd been more distant lately because of his school work and he'd learned to trust me not to tell anyone about our little issue. He did still check up on me every two or three days and we talked for about ten minutes but other than that he simply hadn't been around.

Oliver closed his eyes and just hung in the air looking defeated. I could understand how he felt- he wanted to win the Cup desperately and he needed to win the game tomorrow. If we lost, we'd start out with a disadvantage and he would stress all the more for the rest of the year. I was clueless as to how he's able to manage his time well enough to balance practice, making plays, classes, assignments, studying AND helping me with my work from time to time.

I flew closer to him. "How would you like for me to practice today, Captain?"

His eyes immediately opened and he looked at me in surprise. "I thought you were going in."

"As far as I knew, I was supposed to stay an extra half hour after each practice until the first game. The game isn't until tomorrow." He looked too depressed for me to leave him up here by himself, anyway. I really had grown close to him in the past few weeks- I couldn't bear to see him upset.

"They're right, though. It's cold and I've already pushed you too hard. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you got sick because of me." We began to descend side-by-side to the locker rooms.

"I'd be upset, too! All that time training me for this game and it would be wasted."

"Come on, Katie; you know you're more to me than just a chaser." His accent sounded particularly stronger. I've noticed his accent is a lot more noticeable when he was emotional- God knows you could tell the difference when he was yelling at us during practice. But I had never heard him sound so…sincere. Could his accent also be more pronounced when he's saying something heartfelt?

I swallowed a lump in my throat. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he meant that I was not only more than a chaser- but also more than a friend. Just to be safe, I faked a chuckle. "You're right- I'm a damn good chaser!"

He smiled weakly. I'm not sure if it's because he's so nervous about tomorrow or because I 'didn't catch the hint'. "You sure are, Kates."

We landed and walked in opposite directions in the locker room. I grabbed a towel and went straight to the showers. Alicia and Angelina already warmed the water up so it was the perfect temperature from the second I turned the faucets on.

There's no telling how long I stayed under the running water. I tried to clear my mind of everything- not only would it help me focus on homework better and relax before the game, but I also intended to erase what Oliver just said from my mind. I refuse to believe that he even just _might_ care for me.

My hand finally reached out to turn the faucet off. Lately I've found that to be the only way to get out of the shower; my hand has to shut the water before my mind can process what's going on and make the effort to stop it.

I changed quickly (seeing how it's insanely cold) and marched outside, determined to get inside the relative warmth of the castle as quickly as possible. Seeing Oliver leaned up against the outer wall waiting for me shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did but for some reason I couldn't help but jump slightly. He has waited for me every single other time before now, anyways. Why wouldn't he be here?

And better yet, why does it make my heart beat faster?

As I stared at him I realized the answer. I was scared of him for his own sake. If he really did have even the tiniest amount of feelings for me, they could potentially grow. Kyle would SURELY find out and if he didn't do something to deter Oliver right away, he would just use Oliver against me.

I'm already worried enough about Tristan but if it came to it, I could get him to safety. I don't want to have to worry about Oliver as well because, let's face it- there's not much I could do to protect him from Kyle and Shadow.

"Are you alright, Kates?"

And what's worse is that once I'm aware that he could fancy me, I could start developing feelings for him. Even just him saying 'you're more to me than a Chaser' is starting to make my mind swirl.

Isn't it so wonderful how human nature is to crave what we can't have? I can't let myself get any further with him than I already am. We're already best mates- after three weeks! If I can't draw the line there, we'd be on a course set for disaster. Put frankly, that would be my ultimate demise.

"Kates?"

When I snapped out of my trance, I was met with a look of worry. "Huh?"

"I was asking if you're alright…" he said, clearly unsure.

"Oh. Yeah. I'm just cold- that's all. Let's go inside!"

We trudged against the numbingly cold wind, nearly falling back a few times just from the shear force of it. "It better not be like this tomorrow!" I called over the biting breeze.

"It's Slytherin's weakness, though! They practice hard but it's nearly always in calm, sunny weather. They wouldn't know how to handle themselves."

I shook my head. How he even knows this is beyond me. Oliver never ceases to amaze me.

We nearly ran all the way up to the common room; the inviting warmth of the fireplace beckoned us and urged us to go faster. For all the magic we have in Hogwarts, it's surprising that we have to live without heat.

Oliver and I tumbled inside the portrait hole and raced over to the fireplace, both of us determined to get the better seat. I ran around the furniture while Oliver took the typical 'man's way' and just scrambled over everything. I slid onto the rugs in front of the fireplace at almost the exact same time he did.

"I won!" We both cried at the same time, both drowning each other's voice out.

"Are you serious?" he cried. "I obviously got here first!"

"No way!" I bit back. "You weren't even close!"

We glared each other down, this being the typical showdown between us to determine the victorious one. Normally we glared for 30 seconds or so before one of us just let the other win but this time, we were too determined.

"Wow, Katie," someone said from one of the couches. I refused to look at Fred. "How you can manage to look at Olli Polli for so long without spontaneously combusting is an absolute mystery."

"We feel that this is a historic occasion and thus see the need to congratulate you," George chimed in. He must have waved his wand or something because something appeared next to me on the ground.

When I finally couldn't take the curiosity anymore, I gave up and looked down. "You two are amazing." I grinned appreciatively as I reached for the mug of hot chocolate. I took a refreshing swig and then stuck my tongue out at Oliver. "You may have won the staring contest, but I won an excellent mug of hot chocolate."

Oliver just laughed at me good-naturedly, "You also seem to have won a hot chocolate mustache." He reached over to wipe my mouth with his sleeve.

I glared playfully. "Then it seems that I am victorious, after all."

He chuckled, "I suppose so."

"Do you want some?" I offered him the mug and he gratefully took a few sips.

"Do you think we're going to win tomorrow?" I asked after a while of thawing out.

"I think we have more of a chance than we ever did."

"Don't worry, Captain," I assured him. "Even if they do win, we're going to make them work damn hard for it."

* * *

Let me know what you think... pleeeaaasseee!!


	6. First Game

"FOR GRYFFINDOR!" we all shouted together as we raised our brooms over our heads. We had the undeniable surge of house spirit and determination that I'm told comes standard with every game.

"Right! Now let's kick some Slytherin arse!" Oliver declared as his final words of inspiration left us with the need to win. We walked in twos, Oliver leading us at the head, out onto the pitch.

A blast of sound hit me as we stepped on the grass. I didn't realize there was a sound barrier placed over the area we were just in. In fact, I didn't realize at all how bloody nervous I was. The entire school was going to be sizing me up. I mean, it's not that it matters what they think of me… it's just the fact that I don't do well in front of crowds.

We took our respective positions and awaited Madame Hooch to start the game off. Here goes nothing…

"OH! WHAT A SHOT!" Lee nearly screamed to the crowd. "THAT PUTS GRYFFINDOR AHEAD BY TWENTY POINTS! THEY BETTER GET SOME MORE GOALS BEFORE SLYTHERIN CATCHES THE SNITCH…..

"SPINNET HAS REGAINED POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE AND IS HEADED STRAIGHT FOR THE SLYTHERIN GOALS. IS SHE CRAZY? THEY'RE NOT GOING TO MAKE IT JUST LIKE- AND SHE PASSES TO JOHNSON RIGHT OVER FLINT'S HEAD! WHAT A SHAME FOR SLYTHERIN! THEY ALMOST HAD HER!

"JOHNSON SWERVES OUT OF THE WAY OF AN ONCOMING BLUDGER HIT BY BEADLE AND AIMS FOR THE LEFT HOOP- SHE MIGHT ACTUALLY HAVE IT! GO JOHNSON! HIGGS IS CATCHING UP TO HER QUICKLY… AND SHE AIMED IT TOO HIGH! SHE'S WAY OFF COURSE!" Lee was astounded. Angelina had thrown it high over the hoop and it was now plummeting on the opposite side of the goal posts.

"OH- BUT IT WAS INTENTIONAL- BELL HAS APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND IS NOW IN POSSE- GOAL! GRYFFINDOR IS UP 240-210!" The crowd went crazy- the noise nearly deafening. Suddenly, their screaming rose a few decibels and everyone stood up, screaming their lungs out.

"POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS THEIR FIRST GAME THIS YEAR 390-210! THEY POSITIVELY SPANKED SLYTHERIN!"

The crowd's explosion could hardly compare to the way my face lit up and the way I started screaming and squealing in glee. WE FREAKING WON!

I flew closer to the ground so I could land and celebrate properly (this called for a serious victory dance) but before I could make it, Angelina and Alicia smothered me in a huge hug.

"You were amazing!"

"WE WON!"

Just as they released me, the Twins came out of nowhere and flew into me so hard that they knocked me off my broom. The fall was only a few feet and didn't hurt because I was just simply too excited.

"KATIEKINS! We did it!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

I noticed Harry had already landed. I dashed over to him and tackled him to the ground. "BRILLIANT JOB, HARRY!" I cried, kneeling next to him.

"GRYFFINDOR!!" I heard the infamous accent coming closer. Before I knew it, I was tackled back to the ground next to Harry as Oliver nearly pounced on us and the rest of the team jumped in the mess.

As if our mirth wasn't enough to make my cheeks hurt from grinning so much, seconds later it seemed the entire Gryffindor house was running toward us, eager to show their pride.

We were lost in the sea of scarlet and gold for nearly a half hour. People I've never even seen before congratulated me or hugged me or gushed about how smashingly we did.

Honestly, I can't remember the last time I've been so filled with glee that I couldn't see straight. In fact I can't recall a time when I've been remotely this happy.

Then out of the crowd I picked out a voice. "KATIE!" I turned around and squeezed through the mass of people and somehow found my brother. Tristan stood there for a second, clearly unsure of the best thing to say. Finally he gave up, screamed at the top of his lungs, and ran into my open arms. "I'm so proud of you, Katie! My big sister is a hero!"

Merlin, I love this kid. He's so adorable! "Come on- we're going to suffocate in here!" I tried to shout over the noise. He nodded and grabbed my hand so he could lead me out.

We stumbled out to the horde of students and took a deep breath. Oh, fresh air is nice. "Hey… I'll meet up with you later in the common room, alright, Tristan? I need to go take a shower and change."

"Ok!" he skipped off happily. Not only was this the first real Quidditch game he's seen, but his team also won. The kid was high on life. And honestly- my emotions mirrored his.

By the time I got done with my standard long shower, Alicia and Angelina were nearly done with theirs as well. I decided to wait up for everyone in the entrance area of the locker room so we could officially congratulate one another.

As I waited my stomach started to feel queasy; I guess Flint must have rammed into me harder than I first thought. I paced around and walked to the locker room doors back to the middle of the room. Well that's kind of weird- I get more nauseous the closer I get to the doors…

You're kidding me…

Please tell me Kyle isn't really stupid enough to visit me here...

Only Oliver and Tristan even know I'm dating Kyle.

But the point is that if he's here, in his Slytherin uniform, outside the Gryffindor lockers it's not going to look good to begin with. On top of that, I already know there's no way of getting out of here without running into him- I'm going to turn into a sloppy mess right in front of everyone.

Is it just me or would it be a _little _bit suspicious for me to be all over my surprise boyfriend who also just so happens to be a part of the team we just slaughtered? If it were someone else, I would definitely ask questions.

All the men walked out at the same time and the two girls strode out two minutes later.

"You lot were bleeding brilliant, today!" Oliver exclaimed. "That was, hands down, the best game I've ever had the pleasure of playing."

We all cheered in appreciation. We had every right to be overjoyed- we practiced our butts off for this.

"Right. We're off to a great start. Let's keep ourselves in the lead, yeah? You get three days off from practice-" at this we erupted in whoops and applause, "-and we will meet back here on Wednesday." Oliver proudly overlooked his team.

"Smashing- now let's head up to the common room. We've planned a party!" George declared.

They all rushed out together, goofing off and dancing randomly. I stayed a few moments behind and couldn't help but notice that Oliver did as well.

"I forgot something in my locker. I'll meet you back up in the common room." I told him. I didn't want him to see me turn into such a mushy, lovesick fool.

Oliver just watched me run off into the recesses of the facility with interest. I stayed back there for a good five minutes, hoping he would get the hint but when I came back out with my broom in tow, I was dismayed to find him still standing there.

At my look he explained. "We always walk up together. It's been that way since day one. Besides, I wanted to congratulate you personally." I tried not to suck in a breath of air. Not good. I shouldn't be receiving special honors from him in the first place, but when Kyle is on the other side of the doors we were walking out, it was a recipe for everyone's disappointment… and unavoidable disaster.

The second we stepped outside, the Invitus Adamo took over and I was in Kyle's arms before I knew it. "Kyle!" I squealed and grinned into his shirt.

"Beadle?" The way Oliver said it suggested that the mere name had burned his tongue.

"Wood." Kyle replied smoothly. "I'd like to congratulate my girlfriend, if you don't mind." He was clearly hinting to leave us alone. Oliver tried to catch my eye, wondering why I would break a nice tradition on the most important day we could have. Unluckily for him, New Katie wouldn't cooperate. Without another word, Oliver stormed off to the castle.

"Is it just me, or is he getting a bit touchy?" Kyle asked.

"Oh, Babe," New Katie cooed, avoiding the question for some reason. "I'm so glad you came to see me! Are you going to spend some time with me today?" I gave him the puppy-eyes.

Don't fall for it!

"Yeah. We're going to spend time together. Let's go."

Kyle led me up the Den in near silence. What's his problem today? Surprisingly he doesn't seem upset at all. His girlfriend just mauled his team and he's not showing the tiniest hint of remorse. If I didn't know better, I'd say something was wrong.

And I did know better…

"Excellent job out there, Katie. You were amazing. I thought you said you've never played before three weeks ago?"

"I hadn't. I just trained really hard. But maybe now that Wood knows that we can handle it, he'll cut some practices and I can spend more time with you. Wouldn't that be perfect?" I smiled stupidly as I rested my broom against the far wall.

Hah… too bad Oliver isn't that lenient; practice will resume as normal, except for our 3 day break. Anybody in Hogwarts could tell you that.

"I would love to spend more time with you, Katie. In fact, I've been a fool lately for not being around. Can you forgive me for ignoring you?"

"Of course I can, Sugar." I closed the space between us and enveloped him a hug.

"That's so great to hear, Katie…" he whispered sweetly into my hair, hugging me back.

Woah… is that … _sincerity_ I hear in his voice? What's with the mushy return of affection?

Kyle led me to the couch and we lay next to each other with me wedged on the inside, my right arm draped over his chest in some sickeningly loving embrace. His right hand rested on my hip while the left stroked my right arm. The touch sent tingles down my spine.

I was just left in confusion while he and New Katie enjoyed each other's company in silence. I hated to admit that the Invitus Adamo had nothing to do with the feelings he was leaving me with. The potion merely takes my body captive and makes me infatuated with Kyle. The tingles his caress is inducing are genuine… and the thought made me feel ill. I can deal with the fact that my bubbliness around him is not my doing; I can't control it. But the shivers and pulling of my heartstrings were of my own consent.

For the first time in nearly a month, I wasn't seething in anger at Kyle. I was just confused and upset.

"Katie?" he finally whispered softly, thinking I might have fallen asleep.

"Hmm?"

"We should be going, babe. I don't want you to miss your victory party." What's with the whole 'babe' thing? Even before Invitus Adamo, he's never been mushy like this.

I made a pouting sound but we sat up anyway. He kissed me sweetly on the lips, stroked my cheek, and walked out the door.

For the life of me, I couldn't figure out what his deal is. This just isn't his personality….

I sat there for another moment, wracking my mind, trying to figure out any possible ulterior motives but came up with nothing. Whatever… I'll think about it later. Right now I have a celebration to attend. I need something to get my mind off of that prat.

* * *

Upon stepping inside the common room, I was met with a sight like no other. Every Gryffindor had to have been packed in the room, everyone holding a cup of pumpkin juice or butterbeer. Music, laughter, and shouting drifted into my ears. About thirty of them were dancing about while the rest stood in groups and talked animatedly about the game.

Signs were draped all over the walls and scarlet and gold streamers hung from the ceiling. I couldn't look anywhere without seeing the name 'GRYFFINDOR' somewhere.

"KATIE!!" someone ran up from beside me and gave me a huge hug. "It's about time you showed up! We were beginning to think you forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

Alicia looked at me strangely but then we busted out laughing. "Good one, Katie! Now come on- you need to dance with us!"

"I can't really dance…"

Alicia didn't even give me a chance to protest because she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the throng of dancing Gryffindors to meet up with Angelina.

I must have danced for at least thirty minutes before I couldn't take it anymore. It was way too hot and crowded, and I was beyond parched.

I finally tumbled out of the dance area and bee-lined for the refreshment table. I grabbed a cup, poured myself some butterbeer, and sipped on it lightly. It's not the most refreshing thing I could be drinking, but it sure does beat pumpkin juice- I never did like the stuff.

"Where the bloody hell have you been for the past hour and a half!?" I spun around only to find myself face to face with George.

"I was just in there!" I defended and pointed at the partiers.

"And right back in you shall go!" George plucked the drink out of my hand and unceremoniously heaved me into the masses.

Of course it was just my luck to trip over the edge of a rug; I was sent flying forward with nothing to stop my fall. I pulled my arms up to protect my face and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Oi!" Someone shouted, catching me right before I hit the floor. "You need to be more careful, Katie."

I looked up at Oliver. "George shoved me and-" I turned around but the deviant was nowhere to be found. I made a sound of frustration and turned back to Oliver. "Thanks, Captain."

"Don't mention it."

"Would you mind letting me go?"

He looked down only to discover that his hands were still fastened around my waist. "Oh!" he cried and drew his hands away. "Sorry."

"How is the party going?" I questioned although I could plainly see it was faring well. "Did I miss anything?"

"The twins have been on a something they call the 'Trickster Rampage'. They've already gotten nearly twenty of us."

"Did they do anything to you yet?"

"They know what'll happen if they mess with me. Early weekend practices for a month; I've made that detail rather clear to them."

I smiled. As much of a tough guy Oliver seemed to be, he was secretly slightly afraid of the twins. I could tell on my own- it's not like he'd ever admit to that.

"Come on, Kates. Will you dance with me?"

"I was just in there!" I tried to explain. "I need a break."

"Nonsense!" he declared. "It's thanks to you we won the game; we would have been annihilated if it weren't for you agreeing to be our third chaser."

"Don't be silly, Oliver…" I tried to argue but knew that they really would have been dead with only two people trying to make goals.

"The point is that you need to celebrate so come on." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me a ways into the dance area. I lightened up after a few minutes and together we danced for nearly another half hour.

Soon enough, the room started thinning out and the light outside was getting darker and darker. Dinner would be served in fifteen minutes.

Alicia and Angelina asked if Oliver and I wanted to go walk down with them but I declined. I needed to freshen up.

I went up to my dormitory, grabbed my toiletries, and went to the bathroom. I spent about ten minutes in there and finally went back to the common room.

"It's about time," Oliver joked from his favorite armchair. He stood up and walked over to me.

We headed out of the portrait hole but I couldn't help but ask a question that was burning in my mind. "Are you stalking me? You're always waiting for me." My tone was playful but I was really getting worried. Seriously… this is starting to seem strangely suspicious. I know we're friends and all but even my brother isn't this attached to me. Even friends don't wait for each other every single chance they get.

"Am I not allowed to wait for my best mate?"

"Well… I suppose so…" To be honest, I'm starting to think there's more to it than that…

"Besides," he continued. "Beadle broke our tradition of walking back together after practices."

"Technically that was a game, though." Was that jealousy in his tone?

"I suppose you're right." Oliver was quiet for a moment. "So what did Beadle have to say about us winning?"

He was actually the exact opposite of what I expected. The whole point of me joining the team was to win the games for the sole reason of making him angry. "He was happy about it," I said evasively.

Oliver looked taken aback. "Really? He's not screaming because his team lost?"

"There's more to our relationship than rivalries," I lied. Merlin, our relationship was pretty much a void of nothingness. We saw each other for maybe five hours a week and half of that time was spent in awkward silence. If I had a say in it, I wouldn't even go so far as to call him an acquaintance.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Since September."

"Are either of you in love?" he sounded cautious and almost hesitant.

I'm going to give him the benefit of doubt for his curiosity and just say that he wants to know because he's a good friend and not because he fancies me or anything. "No. I don't like to give others power over me unless they've proven themselves to be trustworthy of having control of my heart."

Well it's true. I'm not going to lie and say we're in love because it's unnecessary. It's only been three months since Kyle asked me out. Now if we had been dating for a year or something outlandish like that it would be incredibly suspicious if we weren't in love. For now I'm good.

"He hasn't proven himself trustworthy?"

I mentally laughed bitterly. "It's not so easy to earn my unbound trust. It would take a lot."

"I see…" he mumbled and looked at the ground as he walked. He seemed to be deep in thought.

I had to change the subject. "Have you come up with any new Quidditch plays for next practice?" Quidditch was always the answer for Oliver. It could take his mind off of anything.

"Actually," he looked up. The glimmer that's ever-present while he's in 'Quidditch-mode' sparkled brightly. "It's called the 'Slip'. At any point in the game where a chaser has the Quaffle but is in danger of losing it, she will kick her left leg. A second chaser has to be underneath the first in exactly ten seconds because she's going to drop it straight down. The third chaser, in the meantime, will be-"

I tuned most of it out… He's going to have to explain it to the girls later on anyway. I'll just focus then. All that matters is that I've gotten his mind off of Kyle and I.

We reached the Great Hall about three minutes into his drabble and took our respective seats. He sat with the team while I sat with Tristan, as was customary on Saturday nights.

"How is my favorite brother doing today?" I ruffled his hair as I slid onto the bench next to him.

He made a sour face and immediately patted his hair down to its normal form. "I'm tired and hungry." He shoveled a fork full of roasted chicken into his mouth and chewed with his eyes closed lightly. "That celebration wore me out."

"Me too," I suppressed the urge to yawn. "They made me dance for what seems like hours." Ohh… these potatoes look fabulous! I heaped a huge helping onto my plate and sniffed at it hungrily.

"I saw you and Oliver together." I took a bite of the potatoes and let my tongue absorb the herbs and butter. I think I could fall in love with a house elf, if given a proper chance. "Did he finally ask you to be his girlfriend?"

WHAT?! I nearly choked on the food in my mouth. Tristan looked at me curiously as my eyes watered and I gripped the table with one hand. It took me a few long seconds of pressing against my chest and attempting to swallow before my little fit subsided. I gulped down a swig of tea and tried to calm my breathing.

I had attracted a few stares but everyone went back to their conversations once the excitement was over. Well… everyone besides a rather inquisitive keeper. "Are you alright, Kates?" he called from five seats down.

Color rushed to my face. "Fine, thank you!" I called and spun back to face Tristan who was on the opposite side of me. "What in Merlin's name is that supposed to mean?"

"Katie… he's fancied you ever since you joined the team. How could you not have known?"

"That's not true!" I whispered loudly. I didn't want this conversation to be overheard. "He's just obsessed with Quidditch and since I'm 'his new chaser'," I used air quotes, "he just likes to pester me a lot."

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Oh. So overhearing Fred and George teasing him about it means nothing, I suppose."

They what…? That can't be true. Even though I was blushing a minute ago, all the color was drained from my face. "The twins are infamous for playing tricks on people. They could have been talking about anyone." This can't be real. I can't have Oliver falling for me… it would end up horribly. I'm already having a bad enough time trying to suppress the weird butterflies I get when he waits for me after practice. Besides, if he starts fancying me, he'll be paying more attention to what I do… and that means that he could get dangerously close to finding out the truth about Kyle.

"Maybe you're right…" he said nonchalantly. "I guess the phrase they keep repeating implies someone else. 'Woodbert and Katiekins' has to be about someone else."

I stared at him. "They don't say that…" I said but I couldn't even convince myself. "…_do they_…?"

"They pop up out of nowhere behind him and say it every time you walk by."

He can't like me… "That doesn't necessarily mean that he fancies me, though."

Tristan looked over my shoulder and back at me with a knowing smile. "He keeps looking over here, sis."

Needless to say, I froze up for a second or two. Only my heart raced in my chest. "I'm still dating Kyle. He knows that."

"So what? That's not going to stop someone from fancying you. You practice together all the time and when you're not on the pitch or in class, you're studying with him. How can he not fall for you?"

"Look," I finally said. "I really doubt that he feels that way. And even if he did, I'm with Kyle. It wouldn't matter."

Tristan shrugged and went back to his food. I followed suit and we were left to our thoughts for the next few minutes.

"How are you doing in your classes?" I finally asked.

"I got an E on my Transfigurations test and an O on my Charms essay. I barely got an A on my Defense Against the Dark Arts test. Oh- and I have a fifteen inch Potions essay due on Monday," he looked put out by the last bit.

"How much do you have done?"

Tristan winced, "Two and a half inches… I'm going to working all of tomorrow."

I patted him on the back. "Well I'm proud of you. You're doing so well in your classes. You couldn't make me happier."

He looked up at me and we shared a moment that no one around us could hope to understand. "Do you mean it?" he nearly whispered as if not trusting his voice.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "Every word. I'm so proud of you for everything."

He smiled back and after a few seconds we went back to eating just talking about trivial things such as certain professors actions, Quidditch, or something funny one of our friends had done earlier.

Two hours later I found myself in the common room trying to transfigure a quill into a top hat. I waved my wand at the right angles and spoke the spell clearly but the quill sat unchanged in quiet resilience. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of attempting and failing miserably, I gave up and put my head down on the table. I'd only rest for a moment and calm myself down before I get angry.

Out of nowhere, a hand latched onto my shoulder lightly. I jumped up in surprise and spun around to find myself face-to-face with Fred. I put a hand up to calm my racing heart and blinked several times. The common room was completely empty. Merlin… I must have fallen asleep.

"Come on, Katie. Pack it up for tonight. It's nearly one in the morning."

"Are you serious?!" I whispered loudly. Don't ask me why… a normal conversation couldn't be heard up in the dorms.

"As serious as a Swedish Short Snout is when he's hungrily eyeing a cow."

I stared at him. If anyone ever thinks they could ever hope to understand either of the twins, they're sadly mistaken. "Alright. I'll go to bed in a little while. Thanks for waking me up."

Fred saluted me and strutted over to the Boys' Staircase.

I really don't want to give up for the night. I need to be able to have this spell perfected by Monday and it's not looking too hopeful.

I stood up, stretched all of my muscles to both wake myself up and to help myself focus better. After a few deep breaths, I faced the innocent-looking quill and stood up straight. Just as I opened my mouth to say the spell, a very familiar Scottish accent spoke from right behind me. "What're you doing, Kates?"

My entire body went rigid- half from Oliver just popping up out of nowhere and half because it was Oliver- the one who apparently likes me.

"Trying to transfigure this quill into a top hat." I replied.

Thankfully he stepped next to me so I could turn my head to look up at him. I can't trust the rest of my body to move right now. I mean, not only am I freaking out because Oliver's presence this late at night is suspicious and only helps to prove Tristan right, but also because there are numerous butterflies in my tummy.

"Do you need any help?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I wanted to say no but before I even got the chance, he barreled on. "Show me how you flick your wand."

"I'm really fine, Oliver."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then transfigure the quill."

Why?

Why can't he ever leave me alone? Why can't he ever get the hint the first time? Why does he have to like me? Why do I have to get bleeding butterflies every time he goes out of his way to help me out?

And better yet- why does he always know exactly how to trap me in a corner?

I pouted but made a valiant effort at the spell anyway. Needless to say, it failed.

Oliver shook his head disapprovingly and reached out to touch my wrist. My heart skipped a few beats and my breath caught in my throat.

"You're flicking your wand too sharply. Let it flow gracefully." He moved my hand through the motions slowly. "Try it like that," he said as he pulled his hand away.

I obeyed him and used his method but still yielded no results.

"You're too stiff," he concluded and moved so close to me that his chest was leaning against my shoulder and arm. He placed his hand on top of mine and closed his fingers around my fist. "Like this, see?" He moved my hand in the motion again, "try it now."

I spoke as clearly as I could manage while he directed my hand flawlessly… and it worked. The quill turned into a top hat and sat innocently on the table. My normal reaction would have been one of mirth but Oliver's proximity was deeply affecting me. I swear if I could I would kill all the butterflies in my stomach.

"Excellent," he whispered next to my ear. "Do it again."

I spoke the incantation again and the hat changed back into a quill. This man is too smart for his own good… it'll be the death of me.

"Now try it on your own, Kates." He retracted his hand but didn't see the need to step back. I inwardly groaned at his stubbornness but obeyed his command. It worked.

We both smiled and he congratulated me.

To be honest, I was happy. After hours of working fruitlessly, I finally knew how to transfigure the quill- it could make anyone's day. But Oliver's presence only dampened my spirits.

Don't get me wrong- I think he's a great guy; a little eccentric, yeah, but he's nothing but nice to me. He's a great friend. But Tristan's observation only verified my previous speculations and the fact that Oliver's here alone with me at 1am only serves to erase any doubts.

Oliver Wood fancies me.

I'd love to have someone prove me wrong. It would save me so much trouble. Seriously… now not only do I have to cover my steps twice as well, but I also have to quell my feelings for him at the same time.

"What are you doing up so late?" I asked him, trying to end the silence.

"Couldn't sleep," was all he replied.

"Bad dreams?" I queried.

He scrunched up his face. "The twins have tendencies to be annoying at all hours of the day and night…"

I tried my hardest not to flush. Of course he would have no idea that what he just admitted proved Tristan right. He had no idea that I'm aware of the fact that he pretty much admitted that he likes me. Why else would the twins pester him at 1am to the point of driving him down here… coincidentally when I'm here and everyone else is asleep?

"Oh," was all I could say. "Do you think you could go back to sleep now?" I needed to get out of here quickly but at the same time, I didn't want to be rude and just ditch him after he helped me out. I do have manners, after all.

"Not sure," he shrugged. "I'm just going to sit by the fire for a while until I'm sure they're asleep."

I don't know why I found it so hard to just take the opportunity to go up to my dorm and be done with him for the night. The reason completely escapes me. But before I knew it, we were both sitting on the big scarlet couch facing the fire.

Oliver made small talk about school and Quidditch practice and thankfully didn't make any more moves on me. The conversation somehow drifted to the upcomming Hogsmeade trip… which happened to be next weekend.

"I need some new gloves," he said. "Mine are far too torn to be useful."

"You're obsessed," I teased.

"There's nothing wrong with a healthy obsession for a sport!" he defended indignantly.

"You take it to the max, Oliver."

He just folded his arms and huffed at me. "Well what are you going to be looking for in Hogsmeade?"

"I need a new quill, some ink, a potion, and a Christmas present or two." I replied nonchalantly. If Kyle was able to get a hold of Invitus Adamo in Hogsmeade, there has to be a potions shop. I need to invest in something that will stop my feelings for the man next to me. I can't let myself get close to him- it's far too dangerous.

"I forgot this is going to be the last trip of the semester…" he sighed and fell back onto the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I'm horrible at getting good presents."

"As long as you don't get everyone something related to Quidditch, it can't be that bad…"

He just groaned as a response.

"Are you serious…?" I asked incredulously. "That's they only type of gift you ever give?"

"Well I don't know what to get people…" he tried to explain but trailed off.

"You need to enlist someone to help you shop, then."

"Right." He furrowed his brow and looked at me. "I assume Beadle's going with you?"

I think at this point, it's better to play stupid. I have to ignore his constant hinting (although I'm 98 sure that it's not intentional and he really has no clue). I can't show any signs that I know about his feelings for me and I definitely can't let him see how I feel about him. "Yup." I decided it would be best to leave out the fact that Kyle was only supposed to stay with me for half the time.

"Well maybe you can meet up with us sometime… I'm going with the twins, Angelina, and Alicia. We invited Harry but he's going with Hermione and Ron. We'll be in the Three Broomsticks for lunch."

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." To be honest, even if it meant putting up with my flopping tummy and Oliver's flirting, I'd rather go with them. Anything is better than Kyle. I tried to suppress a yawn. Sure, I had gotten a nap but that's not nearly enough. I'm only greedy when it comes to one thing- and that's sleep. "I'm going to go to sleep, alright?"

"Sure. I think I'll dare to venture upstairs, too."

We got up and headed towards the two staircases. "Good night," I yawned again and stretched.

Oliver just smiled at me. "Good night, Kates."

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think!


	7. Love

Sorry for the wait! I'll post the next one more quickly, I swear!

* * *

I had met Kyle in the Den this morning so we could 'spend some quality alone time'.

Right.

He had acted sweet and tender again. He took a liking to stroking my hair and cheek softly while he held me close. I, of course, had been dumbfounded. I mean, the man who forced Invitus Adamo (a near-permanent potion, I might add!) down my throat just for money had turned 180 degrees. He was even sweeter now than before the potion which just confused me to no end.

Well… it did until a few minutes into snuggling on the couch. We had been sitting there for nearly ten minutes before he sat me up, looked me in the eyes sincerely, and cleared his throat shakily.

"I've been thinking lately…" He paused but continued in a slightly louder voice, "I was unfair to you. I gave you a potion that made you crazy about me but all I did was ignore you after that. To be honest, it scared me, Katie. I knew you didn't truly feel the way you were acting. Every time you hugged me or held my hand or kissed me, I knew you were screaming on the inside. I didn't want that at all…"

I mentally raised my hand as if I wanted to be called on in class. Yeah… hi! I have a quick question, my little Love Muffin! What's with all the past tense? 'You _**didn't **_truly feel the way you were acting….. you _**were**_ screaming on the inside.' No, no, my friend- those feelings are pretty much here to stay. I'm terribly sorry to burst your little bubble!

He continued, "I don't regret giving you the potion because whether you realize it or not, that action did save your life. But now that I realize exactly what's going on, I want to make it up to you."

Kyle paused here, as if debating whether or not to go on. In the end he went for it. "I've been thinking about you non-stop, Katie… I've tried to get you out of my head but I can't. I know you think I stopped liking you when I gave you the potion, but to be honest, those feelings never went away. Damn, Katie- I don't know how to say this articulately. I think I love you…."

Needless to say, the entire room was left in silence. I think my heart even stopped beating as the words hit me.

Love?

_**Love…?**_

Even the gears of my mind creaked to a halt at the mention of the 'L word'.

Love is a strong word, Kyle. Are you aware of that?

Only my family has ever said that they love me. This is the first time in my life that the words came pouring out of someone else's mouth. Is he being serious? Is he bleeding serious?

"Really, Kyle?!" I heard myself squeal. I propped myself up and leaned over him, planting a sweet kiss on his lips. "I love you, too!"

I groaned on the inside. Sure, it's a shock to hear THE three words for the first time, but actually saying them back for the first time kind of deflates my spirits. I wanted the first person I said that to to actually be special.

Kyle knew it was the potion talking but kissed me anyway. He knew it would take time to reciprocate his feelings.

After about thirty seconds of kissing through grins, we settled down and he started stroking my hair lovingly again.

STOP IT! I'm sick of this sappy, over- sentimental lie! The last thing I need is to have the person who helped in the demise of my life to fall for me! He got me into the second biggest mess of my life and he expects me to eventually return his feelings? I think not! I don't need this right now…

"Come on," he finally said. "We're going to miss the best hours of Hogsmeade."

And after nearly two hours of having to stand him acting like a lovesick fool, his friends found us. I never liked Timothy, Shane, or Trevor but today just set me off over the edge. They recently discovered the fact that Kyle and I were dating and they took every opportunity they got to have fun with it. They teased us and made disgusting kissy faces and noises and mocked our linked hands every chance they could. Kyle, of course, would defend me if they got too out of hand like the loving boyfriend he is but otherwise he just chuckled along with them. For crying out loud, even New Katie laughed along a few times!

I was left to wallow in the recesses of my mind, trying not to listen to anything that was going on. I was pretty much on cruise control anyway.

I just felt betrayed and used. Kyle's earlier declaration still chilled me to the bone. I mean, it was cool and dandy that he loved me. Well, not really. But the implications that came with that would be more of a nuisance. If he truly loved me, he would want to spend more time with me, he would try to woo me, he would be even more protective, and he might get caught up in some heated moment and take it too far.

I don't know how much time passed but finally Kyle let me go on my way. He was going back to the castle with his friends. Apparently they were cold.

It's great to see love in the working… he leaves me when it suits him and has no consideration for me. He makes me spend the entire time doing what he wants, completely disregarding the stores I need to visit. You know, it's not like I had stuff to pick up while I was here or anything. What a prat...

I wrapped my arms tighter around myself and bundled up in my cloak. I had a sweater, an old hoodie, and a thick winter cloak but the cold air still managed to bite at my skin. I paused only to pull the hood over my head with gloved fingers and moved on quickly.

The three words kept repeating themselves in my head, completely ignoring my pleading to stop. They bounced off of the walls of my mind merrily as if it was their sole mission to give me hell. I groaned in irritation.

An hour later I found myself freezing my butt off and imagining how nice it would be to have an extra four layers of clothing. I rummaged through the pouch at my side; I already got a quill, parchment and ink (both to be split with my brother), and a Christmas present for Tristan. I planned on just making presents for the team because we were simply too tight on money. All I needed now was a potion.

I stepped into the potions shop and was dismayed to discover that the only potion that could successfully quell my feelings for Oliver without erasing my memory cost far more than I was willing to spend. I was on a rather tight budget and so to waste five galleons was out of the question. I'd have to deal with things my own way. I rushed out and hurried off to the castle. Warmth- here I come.

I passed about three shops before I heard someone calling my name. Seeing how only a handful of people would talk to me, I could pretty much guess who it was. Kyle just left me so it wouldn't be him- the only other option was someone from the team… and judging from the deep Scottish accent, it was none other than my Captain.

Knowing from experience that it was futile to ignore Oliver, as he had a tendency to win in the end, I abandoned my hopes of fleeing. Instead I turned around and waited for him to catch up.

"Hey, Kates. How's your day going?" he said once he was close enough to carry out a conversation.

"Smashing. I was just heading up to the common room for some much needed warmth and studying."

"Oh," he said. "Well I'm terribly sorry to inform you that it won't quite work out that easily. You're coming with me."

"…Excuse me?"

Instead of explaining, Oliver just grabbed me by the shoulders with both hands and steered me through a random door, despite my protests. He led me to a table already occupied by Fred, George, Alicia, and Angelina. Apparently they were expecting me because Alicia, Angelina and Fred were on one side of the booth while George sat alone. Oliver kindly (though firmly, I might add) shoved me in next to George and then sat next to me to block my only escape route.

I stared at all them in turn. "Have you all gone mad? It's freezing in here!" I rubbed my arms for emphasis, furiously trying to summon some warmth back into my blood.

"No worries," George said as he pulled out his wand and tapped it to the top of my head before I could swat him away.

Actually, to my dismay his charm worked. I'm not sure whether it shielded my body from the cold or if it just pumped extra warmth through me, but I felt nice and toasty. I crossed my arms and pouted sulkily. There goes my excuse to go back to the castle.

So much for getting away from Oliver today…

"What's wrong, Katie Pie?" Fred asked me. His maniacal grin implied that he wasn't exactly concerned about my predicament. In fact, I'd venture so far as to say that he was basking in my apparent discomfort.

"I have to get back so I can finish my Herbology report and Binns assigned us a ten inch essay on the Dragon Rebellion of 1272. I need to leave now if I want to have it done at a decent hour."

Really, none of that bothered me nearly as much as the sudden need to get away from Oliver. He's the exact person I was trying to avoid today but even so, he still sought me out. I've decided that don't want to have to talk to him unless it's absolutely necessary. Doing so makes my otherwise dormant butterflies fly about violently and makes it harder and harder to ignore my growing feelings for him.

Besides... his accent makes my knees actually weaken. How cheesy is that? I actually swoon over him. Merlin, I'm so pathetic.

I sunk lower in my seat at the thought. I hated that Oliver caused so many complications. We would all be better off if he would just release his hold of my heartstrings. Maybe then I could focus on important matters rather than how bubbly I feel when he's around me.

"I'm sure we can help you with that later," Alicia stated boldly. "But for now you're going to stay here with us."

I groaned again but remained glued to my seat. It's not like I really had an option. Oliver just had to be pressed up against me because the booth was really only meant to hold four people instead of six. Oh- and to make it all the better, he had to sling his arm around my shoulder just to hold himself in place. All I could do was stare at Angelina's mug and mentally shoo the warm fuzzies out of my heart.

Really, it must have been ten minutes before the whole lot of them started muttering excuses to leave. Apparently Alicia and Angelina had forgotten that they were supposed to meet up with another of their friends while Fred and George had a date with Zonko's. As if by some unspoken agreement, they all got up at the same time, forcing Oliver and I out of the way. They were out of the pub in no time at all.

Excellent.

This is BLOODY SMASHING!!

They're trying to set me up with Oliver! Maybe I should have made my 'relationship' with Kyle more publicly known after all. But really- Oliver should know better. Even if he does fancy me, he knows damn well about Kyle and that should be enough reason for him to back off.

Then again, once the twins are involved, things have tendencies to get out of hand. I wouldn't be surprised if they were blackmailing Oliver or something.

Oliver and I pushed our way through the crowd and tumbled outside. "You know," he began nonchalantly, "I still have to buy some Christmas presents. Could you help me out? I'll help you with your essays later in return."

Melin, this man really will be the death of me. Not only am I going to be forced to spend time with him now, but as a 'reward' we get to be together later on, too. Whoopie…

"Who's the first person on the list?" I sighed.

* * *

An hour later we were shuffling stiffly back to the castle. My lips were blue and I could swear that my ears had icicles forming on them. Oliver wasn't faring much better. We grudgingly came to find that the warming spell George had put on us all didn't last nearly as long as we would have liked.

We stepped through the front doors but because the castle didn't really retain much heat, we weren't much better off. Sure, magic helped to some degree but not nearly as much as one would hope.

We made it to the third floor before I had a foreboding feeling. It was the same one I felt when I sensed a certain someone approaching….

"I, uh…" I stuttered oh-so-articulately. "I forgot my history book in the locker room so... uh. Yeah... I need to go get that."

I spun around, not even giving Oliver a chance to respond and tried my hardest not to rush back down the stairs. I made it halfway down that staircase before I heard the dreaded voice.

"Hey, Katie!" Kyle called from the stairs above Oliver. He was headed my way.

I froze in mid-step. Damn it! I slowly turned around and tried my very hardest to control the Invitus Adamo. Kyle was still a bit too far for it to kick in just yet but I could feel the fingers of his grasp trying to wrap around me. I stared desperately between Oliver and Kyle. Oliver was looking back and forth between Kyle and I, while my boyfriend just glared Oliver down.

I knew that as much as I wanted to run, I couldn't. It was too late to reverse the damage and I'd pay dearly for it.

Kyle practically flew down the staircase and stopped on the landing. "What the hell do you think you're doing with my girlfriend, Wood?"

Oliver, the stubborn bastard, refused to step down. "We were on our way to the common room, Beadle."

"I can see that, thank you." Kyle spit acidly. "I would like to know why you're with her. There won't be any more Quidditch games until the new year so there's no reason for you to be talking to Bell."

Oliver chuckled bitterly. "You refer to your girlfriend by her last name?" He shook his head disgustedly. "While there may be no more games, we still practice just as hard, for one thing. And last I checked, **friends** were perfectly free to converse as they pleased!"

From my distance, I was able to control the I.A. but I quickly realized that the only way to stop the inevitable fight was to intervene- which meant me moving closer to the two of them.

"Don't you dare say that you're just friends because she tells me all the time how much she hates you!" Kyle's statement echoed off of the stone walls and hit me like a ton of bricks.

The words apparently hit Oliver even harder. He slowly turned towards me, his eyes pleading for me to deny it. I stopped breathing as I realized that I couldn't do as he wanted. I had to put on a show for Kyle unless I wanted him to get suspicious of Oliver finding something out. I would rather tell my best friend that I hate him and pick up the pieces later than put him in permanent physical danger.

Our eyes locked and I felt mine tearing up slightly as I nodded my head in agreement. I can honestly say that I saw all of his happiness just crumbled to bits by that single motion and it _killed_ me.

It was now or never. I had to prove to Kyle that this wasn't some act (although that's exactly what it was). I refused to let the tears drop so I blinked determinedly and forced myself to close the distance between Kyle and I. I refused to look at Oliver as I passed him.

Almost immediately I felt the potion take over my body and I felt myself stupidly grinning. Stop it!! My legs carried me to my monster of a boyfriend and I threw my arms around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

"Sweetums!" I cooed as he returned the hug.

Don't make me do this in front of Oliver! Merlin, of all the things Kyle could have done, this was the lowest. I knew he was grinning at Oliver over my shoulder and the thought of how pained he must have looked nearly made me shake in rage.

I tried my hardest not to cry. I really did. If I showed any signs that Oliver was significant enough for me shed tears over, it would only give Kyle all the more leverage over me. So I did the only thing I could do- for the first time, I actually urged the Invitus Adamo to act stronger. I had to move away from Oliver because I had a haunting feeling that he was rooted to the spot.

"Let's go to the Den, Cuteness." I demanded playfully.

"I'd love to," I could hear the pleasure in his voice. "Hey, Babes?" he asked a bit louder as we started to walk away.

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

My body kept moving normally but my mind was rendered immobile. I was deceived by a high pitched squeal. "I love you, too!"

And that's when my world shattered.


	8. Secret? I think not

Sorry for the cliffy last time! :Laughs nervously: It... uh... won't happen again...

:Cough:

* * *

Kyle nearly slammed the door shut behind him and rounded on me. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing with Wood?"

I jutted my lips out in a pout and looked at my feet. Of course Stupid, Bubbly Katie would be upset if her Love Muffin was yelling at her. I swear if she made me shed tears over Kyle's little tantrum while I had to keep in my real tears because of Oliver, I would strangle something. "We were just walking back from Hogsmeade, Babes."

"Oh, so the second I leave, you go gallivanting off with him? Is that it?!"

"He's just a really annoying friend… nothing more. I just helped him go Christmas shopping."

He paced around the room furiously, suppressing the urge to scream in rage. Yeah- that makes two of us…

"Does he know anything?"

"Not a thing, I swear."

"Are you positive?"

"Yes."

He stared me down, searching for any signs of doubt. Too bad he's too stupid to realize that my body isn't my own right now. Any signs I might have given away were covered up by the very potion he gave me. The only things that were still mine were my eyes but I glared back defiantly.

"This is the only warning you get, Katie. Distance yourself from him immediately. If he asks, just tell him that I forbade you to speak to him and that should be good enough for the git." Right… because that's a great thing to say when he's already suspicious. "Quidditch conversations only, you got it?"

I nodded numbly.

Without warning, he grabbed my chin in his hand and kissed me full on the lips.

Despite my internal struggling, my body fell into his embrace and kissed back. My hands looped around his neck and clung on desperately, all the while smothering me with his cologne. I tried not to breathe it in because everything that bergamot, lavender and ginger smell stood for was evil. It created a burning hate that boiled within my heart and I tried futilely to bite his tongue.

Though we only kissed, he made sure to draw it out. He tried his hardest to leave my body so seduced that it would cloud my rationality so I could forget my intimidation. Finally when he couldn't take it anymore, he tore away and leaned his forehead against mine, breathing heavily.

"Don't fight me, Katie, please. Your body may be a slave to the potion, but your eyes still show exactly what you're thinking. That sack of manure doesn't deserve you. Give me a chance to show you just how much you mean. I really do love you…" he trailed off and stepped out of the room before New Katie could protest.

I stood for a moment, trying to balance myself. A bout of rage and regret hit me their hardest at the same time, nearly making me crumble by the force of it all. I was paralyzed for only a minute before I started running. I don't know how I managed to sprint so quickly and nimbly when my body was drowning in so much emotion that it made me black out a few times.

I was in the common room in no time. I suppose I wasn't really expecting to find Oliver here. He'd be just as upset as I was so sulking in the common room was no option. Instead I found the gang. They looked up simultaneously as they heard me stomping up. "Where is he?" I tried not to sound angry because really this wasn't their fault. It was their idea to make me spend time with Oliver but as far as they knew, they were just helping out their friend.

"He grabbed his broom and flew out the dormitory window. What happ-"

I was already half way up the stairs before Fred had finished the sentence. I wrapped my hands around my own broom, pulled a window open, and jumped out. I had to find him and explain something… anything that could make him forgive me. I'd have to lie through my teeth but I couldn't have Oliver angry with me. I couldn't let him believe that I hate him. Although it would be better to just let him believe what Kyle said, I couldn't hold myself back. Something in me _needed_ to make him feel better.

I searched high in the skies and all over the pitch but it was fruitless. He wasn't on top of any of the towers or by the lake. I froze to the bone because I hadn't thought to grab another cloak but it didn't even matter. I urged my broom to move faster. Please, just let me find him…

Maybe he's in the locker room? I pulled the tip of my broom and turned completely around, heading straight for the last place I could think to check. My heart painfully sped up when I saw a single pair of footprints in the frost. He was here.

Suddenly, I wasn't so sure I could be brave enough to see him. I wasn't sure if I could lie well enough to his face for him to believe me. I wasn't sure if he'd ever believe me at all and the thought of losing my best friend hurt.

"Oliver?" I called carefully into the locker room as I stepped inside and closed the door tightly to keep the cold air out. "Oliver, I know you're in here." I crept around the guys' area, actually scared to face him but didn't find anyone. That would mean that the only other place he would be is in the girls' section…

I ignored my sense of foreboding and forced myself to stand up straight and walked over to the girls' area. And there he was in all of his angry Scottish glory, leaned up against my locker.

I gulped. Let me tell you- Oliver may be cute and playful when he wants to be but when the man is serious, he's downright terrifying.

"Please, just let me explain…"

He looked me in the eye for a long, bone chilling moment. "Don't lie to me, Katie."

I tried to find my voice as I panicked. I didn't want to lie. I really didn't. But I had to if I wanted to save him from being sucked into this mess. I had to lie to keep Tristan safe. I had to lie to keep Kyle from raising hell and telling Shadow.

"I don't hate you. I promise I don't. You really are my best friend, Oliver."

"As far as I knew, friends stuck up for each other no matter what. You should be able to tell Beadle that we're friends without him throwing a fit- and even if he did, a true friend wouldn't lie."

"You don't understand how jealous Kyle can be. I don't want him to start a fight with you."

"So it's necessary to say that you hate me?"

I felt helpless because it was pointless to argue. I had said that I hated Oliver many times under the control of the Invitus Adamo and I had just admitted it to both Kyle and Oliver on the stairs. I tried to mutter some kind of excuse but anything that could have helped evaded me.

"The thing is, Katie, that I don't believe you." He crossed his arms across his chest. "You've spent more time with me lately than your brother and Beadle combined. You just helped me shop for two hours in the freezing weather when you could have easily said no. And if you hated me, you wouldn't have flown around frantically just now trying to find me."

The words hung in the stale air. I didn't know how to respond. All I thought I had to do was convince him that he really was my friend but he did that on his own. So why was he all the way out here instead of the common room if he already knew that?

I looked all over the place, at the benches, the lockers, the hallway that led to the showers, the floor, the ceiling… everything besides Oliver.

"Why do you feel the need to lie to Beadle about me? Even a Slytherin should have enough heart to let his girlfriend have a bit of a social life. That is, unless your boyfriend is too cold-hearted to allow you something so _preposterous _as friendship, in which case I really do wonder what you see in him."

"He's just jealous of you."

"Really, Katie? Why would he possibly feel jealous? You don't squeal excitedly when we see each other and your voice doesn't suddenly drip with sugary delight whilst talking to me. He thinks you're head over heels for him. He knows he has no reason to be worried."

"So what? You said it yourself- I spend a lot of time with you. Of course he's going to get jealous. In fact, it would be hard not to if you saw a girlfriend spend half of her time with another man!"

"If I had a girlfriend I would let her actually have a few friends in the first place!" he retorted. "Oh- and you said you two weren't in love. Would you care to explain?"

"He only told me this morning that he loves me," I replied but couldn't keep the bitterness out of my voice.

"You said it back."

"So what if I did?"

"I'd say that's another lie."

"And what gives you the right to assume that I don't love my boyfriend?"

"Because you said it yourself- he would need to earn your undying trust and we both know that Slytherinsare deceitful and manipulative. Not only are you a proud Gryffindor, but you also know damn well that Beadle could never earn an ounce of trust from you. I know you could never love him."

"First off, Slytherin and Gryffindor have nothing to do with our relationship. Alright? For the hundreth time, not all Slytherins are evil!" I sighed, "Maybe I lied to him. So what! It's my relationship, Oliver, and I'm sorry if you don't like it!"

"You're right," his tone was low and dark. "I don't like it."

That made me finally look at him and I instantly regretted it. The fire in his eyes frightened me in a way that Kyle never could. Oliver's expression was painfully clear. He knew something was wrong between Kyle and me. I tried to swallow the painful lump in my throat and look away but couldn't for the life of me.

"He scares you, Katie. He makes you panic to no end. Whenever he's approaching you, your whole body stiffens and your eyes go wild. Don't think I haven't noticed. Your eyes give it all away- you hate him. You hate that git with an unbound fury but suddenly you act all gushy and romantic. It's not normal."

"Kyle doesn't scare me… that's ridiculous." I said lamely.

"Then why did you suddenly blab some excuse that would have gotten you out of that mess back there? Why would you try to run from your boyfriend?"

"I wasn't trying to run from him. I just remembered… something…" I trailed off painfully.

Oh my God… he came here to confirm his suspicions, not because he was upset. Why else would he be leaned up against my locker?

"Something? What exactly did you forget?" he stepped away from the locker.

He had me trapped in a corner and we both knew it.

"You forgot your textbook in your locker, right? Well let's see if it's still here. Open it," he commanded.

"I remembered afterwards that I had gotten it last night. It's in the common room." I forced my tone to stay even.

"Katie, this can go two ways," he said menacingly, his accent more prominent than ever. "You can either tell me the truth on your own or you can keep lying to me, in which case I'll just go ask Kyle myself." His look intensified. He stayed silent for a moment but when he spoke, his voice was low and knowing. "What does he do to you, Katie?"

Even my breath caught in my throat and it took me a few seconds to find my voice. My heart sped up to an alarming speed. "Kyle? He doesn't do anything to me."

Oliver walked over to me. "I'm not stupid."

"I said you were annoying and impossible but not stupid."

"Answer the question."

Maybe I shouldn't have come out here in the first place. I squeezed my eyes shut to block out everything. I had to force myself to be strong and not give in to him. I had to summon the strength to stand up to him and lie like never before- the only way to do that was to get defensive and angry. "We may not have a perfect relationship, but that doesn't give you the right to accuse him of hurting me!"

"I can see it plain as day!"

"Well maybe you're misinterpreting something! I'm telling you- nothing is wrong between us!"

"The hollowness in your eyes when you talk about him is proof enough!"

"Oliver, I'm serious. Drop it. Kyle is a great boyfriend and I won't stand here and let you bash him." I took a deep breath. "If you can't accept the people I spend my time with, then maybe we shouldn't be friends after all."

"Don't give me that, Katie," he said angrily. "Don't threaten me just because I managed to discover some deep, dark secret."

"You're making a mountain out of a molehill! Just drop it; there is nothing wrong!" I threw up my hands in exasperation and headed for the door. I wasn't sure if he bought the act or not but I refused to give up. He really was starting to make me mad. If someone tells you to drop something, you don't go on about it.

I made it about half way to the door before a beam of magic flew past me and hit the door knob. A locking charm?! I spun around and glared at Oliver. "For crying out loud!" I shouted as I fumbled around, trying to find my wand. I yanked it out and unlocked the door but not two seconds later Oliver had repeated his locking charm.

"Open the door!" I yelled with my back still turned to him. "I swear I'll quit the bloody team!"

"Your happiness is worth more to me than Quidditch!"

That statement almost did me in. Nothing… I mean NOTHING is more important to Oliver than Quidditch…

It almost shattered my defenses but I couldn't let him find out. My little brother's life was on the line here and I would stop at nothing to make sure he got away from this unscathed.

"I'll count to three- this door had better be open or I swear you'll regret it. Don't make me hurt you, Oliver."

"If you think this is helping you prove your point, you're sadly mistaken."

I ignored him and started counting. "One." I didn't want to do it…

"Two." I'd live the rest of my life in regret for this…

"Three…"

I took a deep breath, spun around quickly, pointed my wand, and shouted my personal version of a strong memory charm. The silver light flew and perfectly hit him in the forehead. His eyes glazed over and he kind of just hung limply in place. I knew from personal experience that it would take at least a minute or two for him to come back to his senses.

I wisely decided to use that time to compose myself. I can't believe I just did that. I mean, it's not really like I had a choice- Oliver would never have dropped it on his own. He even threatened to go straight up to Kyle. Now where the hell do you think that would have gotten me? I know he's only trying to help but Oliver's valiant actions would have gotten Tristan and I killed or at least severely tortured- not to mention whatever pain they would put him through.

There was no way of telling how much the memory charm would affect Oliver. It could erase his memory of the past 30 seconds or the past 3 days. It was a complete toss up. I would have to figure some kind of subtle way to find out just how much he does remember. On top of that I have to act like nothing happened.

I plastered a cheery smile on my face and moved over to my locker to rummage around.

Oliver made some kind of groaning sound and finally started to move. He clutched his head gently and looked around in confusion. "Katie? What's going on?"

I peeked my head out of my locker, "Umm… I'm getting my favorite shirt out of my locker," I stated like it was the most obvious thing ever. "Is there something wrong with that?" I tried to sound playful but there's no telling how it came out.

He just rubbed his forehead and looked at me bewildered. "No," he said slowly. "There's nothing wrong with it."

"Great." I pulled a random shirt out and closed the door. "Come on, then. It's freezing."

"Yeah…" was all he replied as he followed me out of the locker room.

I'm going to have to be more careful than ever now. I may have stopped Oliver once but he was able to recognize my plight. He's smart enough to do it again. I'll just have to act extra cheery from now on. That's the only way it won't seem so contrasting when Kyle shows up. I'll have to put distance between Oliver and myself so he doesn't suspect Kyle again, but at the same time I can't blow him off because that's equally suspicious.

Oh- and Kyle also kind of forbade me to even speak to Oliver.

Yeah... life is bleeding GREAT right now...

* * *

The next day I meticulously avoided the team so I somehow managed to not see any of them. I even went out of my way to go to the kitchens to get my meals just so I wouldn't run into anyone.

Putting the memory charm on Oliver may have helped me at the time, but now I also had to clean up the remaining mess. The twins, Angelina, and Alicia all knew that something bad happened between us at Hogsmeade yesterday. Obviously they would have asked Oliver about it by now; what concerned friend wouldn't? Too bad that Oliver's stupefied expression on the matter would surely send up red flags.

I was doing fine all day- not one of them spotted me. Not only was I successfully staying away from everyone, but at the same time I was studying for my finals. I really don't know what I would do without the library. It can be a lifesaver, to say the least.

I was really proud of myself for staying for so long. I'd been in the library for a total of nine and a half hours, excluding the times I've gotten up to stretch and sneak off to the kitchens.

Thanks to the additional load of work from Quidditch, I hadn't had time to study properly. Sure, late night cramming sessions may have proven somewhat useful, but it could never compare to what a full day dedicated to studying could do. In fact, I was caught up and actually a little bit ahead in all of my classes except for the last chapter covered in Charms and a bit of Divination. To be honest, I felt really good. It was nice to finally be able to say that I was back on track with all of my school work. Even my fourth year work was finished.

Finally satisfied, I packed up my books and stretched.

"Is this seat taken?" a masculine voice queried.

Damn it.

"Actually I was just about to leave." I smiled at George.

Let's be reasonable, here, Katie. He's not going to bring up what happened last night. He was just passing by and stopped to say hi.

"Mind if I walk with you?"

"Sure." I gathered my belongings and walked out through the huge doorway.

"How long have you been in there?"

"Since about 8 a.m. I got a load of work out of the way."

He gaped at me. "You do know that means you've been in there for nearly ten hours, right?"

"Uhh… yes?"

George grabbed my arm, pulled me to a stop, and placed his hand on my forehead. "Merlin… you're sick. Come on- off to Poppy we go!" He started shoving me in the opposite direction towards the Infirmary.

"Cut it out, George. I'm fine!" I giggled. "I needed catch up on everything I've missed because of Quidditch."

He stopped prodding me. "Aye. Our dear captain has tendencies to be a pompous prick when it comes to excessive practicing."

"He's ridiculous."

"And arrogant."

"And overly-dedicated." … In more ways than one, I tell you!

"And egotistical…"

"And has anger issues."

"And he's forgetful on top of everything!"

That quieted me. "He's forgetful? George- you do realize that if that were the case, we wouldn't have to wake up at 5am on some mornings just to practice. If he was forgetful, our lives would be infinitely easier."

"As a matter of fact, you're right! So then maybe you could tell me why our dearly beloved captain can't remember anything after we left for Hogsmeade yesterday?"

Son of a bitch!! I should have known! How could I not expect one of the twins to pull something like this on me? It's their signature move and I fell for it like rock tossed off the side of a building! They go out of their way to get people off track and off guard just so they fall unsuspectingly into a trap.

"What do you mean he can't remember anything?" I feigned innocence.

"I wanted to make sure he was alright from whatever upset him on his way back from Hogsmeade, only to find that he doesn't even remember going. Seeing how you were the one with him there and you hunted him down after said issue happened, you're the most likely to know what's wrong with Ollie Poo."

George's tone was half joking but I could see right through his relaxed façade. I've had to lie through my teeth for the past few months, after all. I know the signs of trickery well enough. George was light-hearted but he knew it had everything to do with me and he would go to whatever lengths he had to to ensure his friend's wellbeing.

"Well, he got upset with me on our way back. That's why he stomped off. So I flew after him to apologize. He was on the pitch messing around with your bat and one of the bludgers when I found him. As a peace offering, I offered to play but accidentally hit him in the head with the ball. He seemed fine enough when it happened so I don't see how he lost his memory. Are you sure he's not just messing with you?"

Tell me that's not a good lie made up on the spot! Perfectly believable, too!

This brought a grin to George's face. "You hit him with the bludger?"

"Accidentally!"

"Describe it," he demanded.

"It just hit him with a loud thump and he fell backward off his broom. Luckily I had my wand on me so I was able to get him to the ground safely, but he was out for a minute or two. I dragged him half way across the pitch before I remembered I could levitate him so I flew him about twenty meters before he came to. Said that he was fine and there was no need to rush him to Madame Pomphrey. I tried to argue when he stumbled and fell but he wouldn't have any of it."

George slung an arm around my shoulder jovially. "Katie, my friend, you are a hero. You have to tell me which bludger it was so Fred and I can name it and cherish it."

I giggled. "Deal."

To my utter dismay, the rest of the team (minus Harry) was in the common room when we got there. Hermione and Ron were the only others in the room but they were engrossed in a game of chess.

George barreled in with a grin spread widely across his face. He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me towards the awaiting team. "This girl is bleeding brilliant!"

They all merely stared at us. "Come on George- this really isn't necessary." For crying out loud… all this over something that didn't even happen? You're kidding me!

George went on to explain my story with dramatic acting and admittedly nice sound effects. Fred, Angelina, and Alicia laughed hysterically, as would have been expected, while Oliver just sat there incredulous.

"Are you saying, Katie, that you really hit me **that**hard with a bludger?" Oliver finally asked.

I looked sheepish. I thought I would only have to convince George of the lie but why should I get off that easily? "I'm sorry, Oliver!"

"I suppose I can't get angry if I can't even remember it. Just consider yourself lucky." He looked like he was terribly deep in thought.

"I really am sorry about it, though." I felt kind of weird apologizing for something that I didn't even really do but I had to solidify my story. "Can you forgive me?"

"Hmm… I will have to think about that. I'll only forgive you under a certain condition." His tone was a bit too playful for the situation. I'm not to sure about anyone else, but if I just found out that I had been knocked out by a bludger so hard that I actually lost a few hours of memories, I wouldn't be so vivacious.

I raised a brow. "Oh, really?"

He nodded smugly.

"…. And that condition is…?"

"I will tell you that in due time," he said with a cheeky grin.

I puffed out a breath I didn't know I was holding, stood up straight, and pointed at him. "You, sir, are exasperating!" With that I spun on my heel and walked off to my dorm.

Seriously- what is with all the flirting? He KNOWS that I have a boyfriend! Sure, my boyfriend might just be a complete prat but Oliver doesn't exactly know that. Even if it was common knowledge that Kyle was a prat, it wouldn't give Oliver any more rights to flirt with me! If I wasn't bound to Kyle I'd love the attention but things aren't always so easy!

I stomped up to my bed, pulled the curtains shut, and pulled the covers over my head in a feeble attempt to calm myself. This whole thing is getting out of hand. I came to Hogwarts for an education, for a safe haven, and for some kind of promising future. I didn't want the drama then, nor do I want it now.

As I lay there in infuriated silence, I devised a plan. I could get in a lot of trouble if I was caught but it was worth it.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you think! I want to know if this is even worth continuing because my work and homework load is immense and unforgiving. I'd love to keep writing but I need to know that the hours I pour into this are not in vain.


	9. A Potion or Two

Alright... soooo I've decided to keep writing. I've acutally planned out the entire thing up to the ending so I'm not writing plotlessly anymore. In fact, I just wrote for three and a half hours. I don't pat myself on the back often but I'm very excited about what's going to happen. It's getting suspenseful and I love it!

Thank you to my reviewers! I love you guys. Thank you for inspiring me to keep going with this!

* * *

It took me nearly a week to finally find the perfect opportunity to sneak off to Hogsmeade to obtain my quarry and another few days to get finally get everything all set up. I suppose I've finally found the up side to all those months sneaking around- I'm completely prepared for anything to go wrong and I have an escape route planned for every conceivable issue that may arise.

One night after supper Kyle followed me out of the Great Hall and took me to the Den. I inwardly grinned for once because all of my preparations had paid off.

"I don't see any changes between you and Wood. You two still walk together all the bleeding time," Kyle complained once he shut the door. I couldn't help but catch the hurt jealousy in his tone.

Seriously? The man pretty much poisons me and then announces that he loves me and is now jealous of Oliver with whom, by the way, nothing is even happening!

I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled into his chest. "I love you, Kyle, and not that prat. Don't worry about him."

"Do you mean it?"

I looked up at him and forced my eyes to look compassionate. "Of course, babe."

He seemed satisfied and smiled as he led me to sit on the couch. As usual, I snuggled up next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. We talked for the next twenty minutes until he finally gave in to the foreboding call of schoolwork.

He was about to stand but decided at the last moment to lean back in and kiss me. It was sweet and innocent at first but when my hand decided grab his neck and pull him closer, Kyle laid me down and kind of hovered over me as we kissed deeper. His hand moved and for one terrifying second, I thought he was about to pin me down. Instead he sat up and pulled me to a sitting position next to him. He enveloped me in a hug again and kissed the top of my head. "You're amazing, Katie."

I giggled. "Oh, stop…"

"No, really. I've never been so out of breath from kissing a girl before."

Well it's excellent to know that you've had some experience in the field, Kyle. Really. That makes my bleeding night.

We got up, gathered our belongings, and headed for the door together. "Is that a water bottle?"

When I offered it to him he gratefully accepted it and drank half of its contents. Kyle then kissed me on the nose, kissed my nose, and walked out of the room.

A few seconds passed before the Invitus Adamo wore off but when it did, I felt myself grinning like an idiot. Phase One is complete! I actually laughed aloud in joy before I pulled my bag of clothes over my shoulder and headed for the pitch.

* * *

It was after that particularly grueling practice when I found the opportune moment to set my plan into action. I'm not sure when everyone decided to zip through their showers but before I knew what was going on, I found myself alone in the locker room.

I didn't think much of it at first; I just went on about my business getting dressed. I was drying my hair when I heard a shower from the guys' section turn on. There was no doubt in my mind that Oliver had stayed out to clean up the pitch late again and as a result, was here taking a late shower. I also happened to know that Oliver loved being squeaky clean so his showers were never less than five minutes long.

I stood immobile for a few seconds, deliberating for the final time if it was going to be worth it.

Yes… this had to be done.

I picked through my belongings quickly, pulled out my weapon and crept over to Oliver's locker area. Thank Merlin he did have a water bottle after all- otherwise this attempt would have been in vain. I pulled out my phial of potion, slipped it into his drink carefully and scampered off.

You see, something had to be done because I had two potentially hazardous issues at hand. Oliver clearly had feelings for me which could have not only led him to find out (or rediscover, for that matter) that Kyle was up to no good, but it also could have endangered him in the end. I wouldn't have any of that.

Kyle, on the other hand, was falling even more in love with me (for Merlin knows what reason). Love affects people in different ways; by now it's clear that Kyle will eventually be clouded enough to mistake the Invitus Adamo's actions for my own. It would only be a matter of time before Kyle started to take kissing a bit further and that is NOT something I would just handle idly.

It is for those reasons I decided that it would be in everybody's best interest for me to invest in two potions.

One is called Truth. This potion does exactly what the name implies. It makes the victim act completely honestly around the person who administers it. I want to make Kyle's true self shine. By giving that to him, Kyle will now have no secrets around me. Whether or not he sincerely loves me, he will be at the whim of his natural impulses. Since this also makes people honest, I'm taking a leap of faith and saying that Kyle won't try anything on me because it's immoral to use someone against their will.

As for Oliver's little potion, it will make him act the complete opposite of his true self around me. Because Oliver likes me, this potion will nip that in the bud and make him actually distant for a change. Maybe I won't be constantly bombarded by Quidditch talk anymore. It will be a bit upsetting for Oliver to ignore me but it's for the best.

I just solved two problems within a few hours of each other. Tell me that's not productive!

It took all of my willpower to make myself go back to the common room. Curiosity was trying to get the best of me but I had to play it cool. I made it up to my dorm, grabbed my Transfiguration textbook, and went back down to the common room to curl up on one of the couches. It didn't seem suspicious at all and I could test the potion and study at the same time.

I actually lost track of time reading up on transfiguring metallic objects so when Oliver suddenly appeared between the book and my face, I squealed in surprise. "Are you trying to kill me?!" I cried as I clutched my racing heart.

"Now why would I try to kill my most gorgeous chaser?" he asked through a grin.

I blinked at him in confusion.

"Umm…" Sooo… Oliver is acting the opposite of what the opposite potion is supposed to make him act like. What happened to avoiding me?

He chuckled at my apparent uncertainty, ruffled my hair up, and plopped down beside me. "You know- I was a bit disappointed that you didn't wait for me. I always wait for you, Kates." Oliver even went so far as to jut out his bottom lip a bit.

"Sorry… I wasn't even thinking. I was just too exhausted from practice to realize that you were still in the locker room." I lied.

"Right," he nodded. "What are you reading?" Oliver lifted the cover to peek at the title. "Is McGonagall giving you a tough time?"

"Not really. It's just that finals are less than a week away and Transfiguration isn't exactly my strong point."

"Well you're lucky then. It just so happens to be one of my best subjects. What do you need help with?"

What do I need help with? I need someone to tell me why you're STILL being nice and can't seem to leave me alone when I gave you a potion to stop you from being so clingy! I need help getting you away from me so you don't rediscover exactly how devious my boyfriend is!

Wait- maybe he just didn't drink his water! I let out a huge breath in relief. That had to be it. Oliver just didn't drink his 'water' yet so that's why the potion wasn't working.

"Actually I've already studied a lot today. I just want to take a break for the rest of the night. Maybe you can help me tomorrow night?" I tried to look around him as discretely as I could manage. His bottle would be with his broom.

"That sounds great," he smiled and leaned back against the couch.

There! His broom was leaning against the wall a few meters away… and his water was sitting on the floor next to it.

It was nearly empty. I felt the blood drain from my face.

This could only mean one thing… the potions were mixed. Instead of Oliver, Kyle got the 'opposite potion' and Oliver got Kyle's truth potion.

That would mean that from now on, Oliver would be completely sincere to me. All the flirting and whatnot from here on out is 100 authentic on his part. He won't be able to suppress it even if he wanted. And as for Kyle… he's just going to be the opposite of his true self. He's naturally deceitful so now Kyle is going to be honest and straightforward.

You've GOT to be kidding me!

I mean... it wasn't THAT bad. At least Kyle still got the same effect either way. It's just Oliver that I would have to worry about. I guess it could be worse... right?

I tried to keep myself from panicking in front of Oliver. I rested my elbows on my knees and covered my face, trying to calm myself down.

Oliver sat up quickly and placed his hand on my back, rubbing in small circles. "Are you alright, Kates? What's wrong?"

"Migraine," I muttered, hoping the answer was acceptable.

"Do you want to go see Pomphrey?

"No. I'll be fine. Thanks, though."

"Are you sure?" he sounded a bit worried.

"Yeah. Really- I'll be alright. They come and go quickly."

"Here-" Before I could stop him, Oliver moved to kneel in front of me and reached up with both hands to rub on my temples with his thumbs.

I honestly tried to say that it wasn't necessary but it felt too relaxing to pass up. Instead of panicking like I was a few seconds ago, I felt completely serene.

"Is that any better?" he asked after a few minutes.

"Mmmhmmm…" What was I even freaking out over in the first place?

Oliver slowed his hands, causing me to look up. Our eyes made contact and for the life of me, I couldn't look away. Even my heart skipped a few beats for some reason.

Who am I kidding? How could I not get flustered around this man? He's downright handsome, owns the most gorgeous pair of chestnut colored eyes I've ever seen, has the absolute cutest smile, and has a voice that can make any strong girl's knees buckle.

As I got lost in his eyes, I realized something I had been suppressing for the past month…

I have a crush on Oliver Wood.

And to make it better- he quite obviously fancies me as well.

Oh- but the crème de la crème is the fact that I have a near psychotic boyfriend who's already sufficiently jealous of Oliver to begin with, who has me under his control, and who also happens to be in love with me. Oh- and if he ever finds out that Oliver likes me or I like Oliver, we will both be pretty much dead.

Yep- life is excellent.

I'm not quite sure how long I was staring into Oliver's eyes, but when I finally blinked back to reality, there was a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

I inwardly groaned and had a mental fit. This can't be happening!

"Migraine gone, Kates?" he queried with mock innocence.

I opened my mouth to say some kind of smart comeback but any form of response seemed to evade me as my mind went blank. Refusing to let Oliver see any more weakness from me, I carefully, yet quickly, scooted around him, got up, and hurried up to my dorm.

I woke up early the next morning and was actually one of the first people to enter the Great Hall for breakfast. Unfortunately, Kyle was as well. Because the hall was nearly empty, it was painfully easy for Kyle to watch me the whole time.

Seriously- he stared at me the entire freaking time! I only looked up twice and that was just to make sure I wasn't just imagining his eyes on me. He grinned at me both times.

I had a looming feeling that I was in for more trouble.

Deciding it would be better for me to get out of the Great Hall before Oliver decided to show up and inadvertently create chaos, I swallowed my fears and stood up. I kid you not- Kyle stood up as well within three seconds.

For crying out loud….

"Hey there, Katie." Kyle popped up next to me. "How are you doing today?"

"Kyle!" I squealed excitedly and grinned from ear to ear. My arms latched around his neck and squeezed him tightly. "I missed you, Lovie Poo!"

Seriously? Can I excuse myself for a moment, Kyle? I need to pummel some sense into my body.

… or at least my mind for coming up with such stupid nicknames.

"What are you doing today, dear?" he asked as he grabbed my hand and lead me up the grand staircase.

"I was going to study for my finals but I'd much rather spend time with you. I have practice at 2, though."

"Excellent. I want you to go and grab your thickest cloak. I'm going to take you somewhere."

That piqued my curiosity. Why would we be going outside in the middle of December? What possible place could be important enough to venture outside in near freezing weather?

"Where are we going?" I nearly squealed in excitement. Well, well… New Katie seems to have finally asked a good question for a change.

"You're just going to have to be patient, Babes. Get your cloak and meet me back down here, alright?"

I pouted but nodded and headed upstairs. I put on a thicker sweater and grabbed my cloak from beside my bed.

Kyle took my hand in his once I made it back down to the entrance hall. "I like that sweater a lot, Katie," he smiled at me.

"Aww… thank you!" I felt a grin tug at my lips.

I'm not going to lie. I was kind of getting used to New Katie making me do ridiculously gushy and lovey things. I'm not saying I like having to put up with it, but it's a bit more bearable just because I'm used to it.

This just throws me through a loop, though. Kyle is not one to be mushy at all. He is undoubtedly charming and is great with the ladies. How else do you think I started dating him? It definitely wasn't his prattish tendencies that attracted me. I was almost in awe seeing the great and proud Kyle Beadle, apparently famous for his cunning and deceitfulness (as I later found out), acting like a harmless muggle in love.

I'm sure his fellow Slytherins would have kicked him out of their house if they saw Kyle like this. Maybe it really was best to go outside, rather than run into one of his housemates.

We walked along the shores of the Black Lake slowly just like any normal romantic couple would. To be honest, the frost on the sand, the mist rising from the ice cold water, and the biting wind made me seriously regret agreeing to this.

He talked sweetly the entire time… and everything he brought up was actually intriguing. He brought up how he was going to take a trip to Moscow once he finished school to enter a school that solely taught spells. Kyle told me that there are over 500,000 spells and he wanted to learn every single one in order to be a Spell Master. I mean… I knew the kid was smart but I had no idea he was that dedicated to his studies.

He told me about the vacation to Mexico he took two years ago. I never knew that the ruins of Mexico were only ruins in Muggles' eyes. To any witch or wizard, the cities were still as alive and bustling as they were hundreds of years ago.

On top of that, he also explained how he and his father took a portkey to the middle of the Sahara desert when he was merely 9 years old. His father called it a 'life lesson' and 'learning experience'. They had to navigate their way to any kind of civilization with minimal use of magic. The experience toughened Kyle so much that the carefree lad he used to be was lost forever. That explains why he's so self-reliant and serious at the young age of 16.

I was surprised (to say the least) to hear any of those stories coming from Kyle. I always considered him as a natural-born git but this made me look at him in a new light.

"You know, Katie?" he said after a long silence. We had somehow made it so far along the shore that Hogwarts was a mere speck of grain in the distance. "I never saw this relationship working out to begin with. Honestly, I just pitied you in the beginning. You looked too alone for me to leave you and it was obvious that you weren't quite the same as everyone else. I knew something really bad happened in your past and I felt the need to be with you, if only for that reason. I knew from the day I asked you to be my girlfriend that you were a fighter. Not many girls at all are like that and although only a few people know about us dating, I'm proud to call you mine."

His little speech sent a hundred questions ablaze in my mind.

What was the point of him asking me to be his girlfriend if he thought it was going to fail?

He knew that something bad happened in my past yet he still found in necessary to pretty much poison me?

I know he's prideful but he feels proud of me?

How can someone be so incredibly contradicting?!

I wasn't sure what I thought of him after the past hour of him talking. Admittedly, I still despised the man before coming out here but his speech left me with a sense of understanding. Everyone is the way they are for a reason; the things people live through shape them into who they are. I've always believed that but when it came to Kyle, I never thought to apply my own philosophy. I was amazed to hear all the things he kept private for so long. If the circumstances were different and he didn't force Invitus Adamo down my throat, I might actually respect the man.

"I suppose I was a bastard for listening to Shadow. The guy is more persuasive than anyone else I've ever met. I do admit- I just wanted the money. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. But you know what? Now I honestly don't regret it."

I had a hard time grasping everything. Kyle's true self was deceitful and manipulative so the potion made him straightforward and honest. Everything he was telling me was true… but it was also straight from the heart. It was hard to accept after everything he had done to me, but Kyle had developed strong feelings for me. It was frightening, to say the least.

"Every time I think about you, I wonder why the hell I got soft and mushy. It's simply not like me. I mean- here I am, telling you stuff that I haven't even told my closest friends. It's like I have to be honest to you." At this I stopped breathing. "I guess that's what love is, though. You shouldn't want to lie to someone you love, right?"

"Oh, you're so sweet, Kyle!" I jumped into his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck tightly. "How could I not love you, too?"

I felt like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I panicked last night that Kyle would take notice of his sincerity around me and attribute it to a potion. If he would have come to that conclusion, I would have either been hexed into oblivion or just been handed over to Shadow. THANK MERLIN he blamed it on love.

We hugged for quite some time but we had to stop because the biting cold was just getting unbearable. "Let's head back, alright?"

I nodded and grabbed his hand as we turned around. Great- I was able to make it this far only because Kyle's stories kept my mind off of the cold. What could we talk about now? I cuddled up deeper within the confines of my cloak.

Of course, Kyle being the ever-perceptive guy he was, noticed my plight and wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. You know- somehow people can do this and pull it off nicely. Kyle can't. The way he held me just felt awkward while walking and made us stumble too often. If he noticed, he didn't care because he refused to let go.

I enjoyed the peace and quiet my dorm offered. It was too easy to relax and let go of my worries and truth be told, I needed a break from the chaos. I had to take care of Tristan and make sure he was always alright, I had to keep up with my school work, study for exams, deal with Kyle, Quidditch, and a Quidditch captain who happened to be particularly adamant about being around me as much as possible.

I finally pushed myself out of my bed, knowing that practice was going to start in a few minutes. I grabbed a bag that contained a change of clothes and my cloak.

Ugh... I should have thought ahead. Why the hell would I let Kyle take me on that walk when I was going to have to spend another two hours out there in the arctic? I groaned miserably as I forced myself to move. After this I'm going to take a long, hot shower and cuddle up by the fire. Maybe I'll get the twins to make me another mug of hot chocolate.

Oh... and I know everyone is dying to know about Katie's past. It's all written out already so I'm not going to shift stuff around just to get it out sooner. Not much is explained until around chapter 11 or 12. Please don't feel too exasperated, though. Her past is a LONG story so it will be worth the wait. The explanation is coming soon!


	10. Small Confession

I'm in a good mood. Here's two in one day! Be nice and review... please!! Perhaps I can be persuaded to post a third one just as quickly?

* * *

"Kates?" a hesitant voice called from the other side of the brick wall.

My eyes snapped open in alarm as I covered my naked body quickly. "What the hell are you doing in here, Oliver?"

He cleared his throat. "Well, you've been in here for a long time. I was making sure you're alright."

"I'm fine, thanks," I called back over the wall exasperatedly. Really- never interrupt a girl and her shower- especially after you make us practice for hours! I need these moments of warm peace to clear my head and having my maniacal captain barge into my daydream of a nice warm beach is not the wisest move.

"Right. Well are you going to be much longer? It's really bleeding cold and I'd like to get in the castle."

I glared in his general direction, although I couldn't see him. "Go in the castle, then."

"Come on, Kates- you know I always wait for you."

"I don't see why, first of all. You saw me quite enough during our THREE HOUR practice."

"I want to make sure my team is in top physical shape and can endure all weather conditions."

"I had icicles forming on my ears!"

There was a moment of silence. "Did I get too carried away again?"

"YES!"

"Is that why you're angry with me right now?"

"Well that was initially the problem, yes. Now I'm more peeved that you're not letting me enjoy my thawing."

"We can thaw in the castle."

"I prefer it here."

"We're going to miss dinner." I couldn't see him but by the sound of his voice, I guessed he was pouting.

"Go eat dinner, then! I would like to stay here and submerge myself in this Heavenly waterfall for as long as I possibly can. You can break tradition one time, Oliver."

"I don't want anything to happen to you." I barely heard him and for a moment I stood there, trying to decide if I heard him correctly.

"You don't want anything to happen to me?"

"That's right."

I covered my face. "Oliver. It's not even dark out and every sane person is indoors. You're being ridiculous!"

I heard him sigh as his footsteps dimmed to silence.

Finally! I just want at least five more uninterrupted minutes in my makeshift sauna before I throw myself back outside. I was angry that we had to lengthen our practice by a solid forty-five minutes just because we were complaining it was too cold. Seriously- what captain makes his team endure that much overwhelming practice in the freezing cold?! Could you blame me for being aggitated with the man? Especially when he comes to interrupt my theraputic efforts that were only necessary because of him in the first place.

I'm not quite sure how much time passed but I finally shut off the water, ran to locate my clothes, dried off in record time and shoved my limbs into their corresponding holes. It's not too warm in here to begin with but after taking a hot shower and stepping into a cold room, the results are rather predictable.

I pulled on my sweater and wrapped my cloak around me tightly as I made my way to the doors.

"Thank God- I was beginning to think that you were never going to come out." Oliver said from a bench off to the side.

I stared at him with wide eyes. "You seriously waited for me this whole time?"

"Of course I did!" he cried indignantly as if I should have expected this. "I told you I wanted to wait."

"Oliver..." I sighed in defeat. I really wanted to explain that even best friends don't go to these lengths just to walk each other places. Whether either of us liked it or nor, Oliver and I were not dating. It was getting a bit out of hand and I had to put an end to this but this wasn't the time, place, nor the atmosphere to deal with it. "Come on. Let's get out of here."

So much for taking care of everything... my whole little potion endeavor blew up in my face and gave me the middle finger.

Thankfully we had a gloriously warm meal of turkey, mashed potatoes, rice, ham, beans, sweet potatoes, and various cakes. The food brightened my spirits a bit but I still had a sour attitude towards Oliver. I can't really blame him for anything; it's just the stress he's been putting me under.

When it came time to leave, I had to tell him I needed to use the ladies room. That's pretty much the only excuse I could have used to stop Oliver from following me. It's a damn good thing that neither Kyle's nor Oliver's potions were permanent. Just a few more days of this and they should fade back to normal. I was beginning to think that maybe this whole test wasn't worth it at all.

I decided to just go straight to the common room. I plopped down in front of the fireplace, wrapped myself up in a warm blankie, and reveled in the toastiness that enveloped me.

...

"Hey, Kates," a voice called to me softly.

Five more minutes.

"Kates..."

"Mmmph.."

"Come on," I could hear the amusement in Oliver's tone. He rubbed my back until I could gather the willpower to sit back up from where I had fallen over during my nap. "Are you really that tired? You can't have been up here for more than fifteen minutes."

I just pulled my blanket over my head, sat in the fetal position and hugged my knees. I'm really not one to talk right after waking up.

"Do you want to go up and sleep in your bed? It's pointless to stay down here if you're so tired."

"Warm," I mumbled.

"You're that cold, Kates?"

I nodded miserably. I could feel my sinuses starting to get annoying. I was sure I was coming down with a cold.

Oliver pulled out his wand and conjured up a mug of hot chocolate. "This should help a bit."

I accepted the mug gratefully and sat there sipping in silence until I was awake enough to speak civilly. "Thank you," I said quietly, referring to the mug.

"Anything for you," he said with a smile.

I kept staring into the fire, trying to decide whether or not to have a little talk with Oliver. I had to explain that the flirting had to stop. For one thing, I didn't want to lead him on. And if he thought it was ok to flirt with me, he might get a bit too comfortable around me when Kyle was around and that would surely cause problems. I couldn't have that happen, despite how nice it felt for someone so sexy and sweet to be flirting so openly.

Eventually I decided against it. Although Oliver did flirt with me before I gave him the truth potion, most of this was not entirely his doing. The potion would wear off in a few days. That happens to be when our exams are so that's going to occupy everyone's time. Then there will be only two days before the school will drain out and nearly all the kids will go home for the holidays. The two weeks of vacation should give Oliver some time to get his priorities straight; by the time he comes back in January, it'll be back to normal and we can be friends again without me just feeling awkward.

It seems Oliver was thinking about the vacation as well. "Are you going to be doing anything special over the break?" he asked, breaking the silence.

"Not really. There's nothing interesting to report." I think it's best to be broad with this subject. "What are you going to be up to?"

"My whole family is getting together like every year. All of my aunts and uncles and cousins and whatnot are coming over for a few days. The annual family reunion and Christmas, if you will."

I smiled wryly to myself. "That sounds exciting. How many Woods will be there?"

He thought for a moment. "About thirty or so. It'll be chaotic but it's great seeing everyone."

"Thirty? And all of them are staying at your place? How is that going to work out?"

"We have a lot of land. Everyone brings their magic tents and sets up right in the back yard. It's surprisingly nice in those things. When I was nine, I refused to stay in my own bed because I thought my Uncle Philip's tent was the best thing ever."

I giggled at the thought. I could imagine Oliver's parents demanding him to give his uncle peace of mind and Oliver blatantly refusing like the stubborn one he is.

"Seriously, though. We live on Loch Lomond; the view is incredible. And all the land around the house is grassy, rolling hills. You'd love it."

"Oh really?" I raised a brow. "What makes you think that?"

"I have yet to meet a person who's visited and not fallen in love," he bragged.

"In that case, it's apparent they have poor taste." Oliver looked at me indignantly, causing me to giggle again. "I'm kidding. I'm sure it's beautiful."

He nodded and we both stared back into the fire's dancing flames. "You have to come see it."

"I'll take your word and trust that it's lovely."

"No really- you have to come and see it. I have a mandatory Quidditch practice on the 30th every year."

I gaped at him. "Are you bleeding serious? No other team is even practicing here anymore and they're sure as hell not going to get together over the break to practice, either. You're too obsessed, Oliver."

"I want to make sure we stay in great condition. We can't afford to get rusty. We need that cup!"

"For crying out loud..." I groaned. "What if I just say no?"

"Then you won't get your Christmas present."

"I think I can deal with that."

"And I won't help you study anymore."

"Alright."

"And you'll have four grueling back-to-back practices when we get back to make up for it."

"You, sir, are exasperating."

"So I've heard..."

"And you don't take that as a hint that maybe you go over the edge sometimes?"

1"Not at all," he smiled at me. "So what do you say? You do owe me something, after all."

"What do you mean I owe you something?"

"That whole little bludger incident, remember?"

I sighed heavily. "On the 30th?"

"That's right."

"I have no idea where you live."

"I'll give you my address and you can Floo over there."

Yeah- too bad we don't have Floo powder. Oh, what the hell. I'll just go get some from Hogsmeade. Things are going to get to be a lot worse with Shadow and Kyle before they have hopes of getting better so Floo powder may come in handy, after all. "Fine. But I'm not staying for longer than a few hours. I don't exactly like the thought of freezing my butt off and getting sick just for the sake of your insanity."

"My love for Quidditch is not insanity..."

I stared at him bluntly. "If you could date the sport, Oliver, you would in a heartbeat. Let me guess- that's what you want to do with your life? I'll bet anything that you're going to start trying out for a professional team after school. Your house is going to be shaped like a quaffle, and you're going to dedicate _at least_ one room of that house solely to Quidditch."

He pouted slightly. "Don't think that there aren't really houses shaped like that. The chaser for Wimbledon Wasps owns a house that's modeled after a pitch. It even has the goal hoops inside and the walls are painted to model the stands and crowds."

I was quiet for a few seconds, deciding whether or not I heard him correctly. "... Are you serious?"

"He does!"

"For the love of God... you really are going to have a weird house like that!"

"You can't be sure of that..."

I threw him a look. "Tell me you haven't considered it."

Oliver crossed his arms sourly. "I'm not insane because of it."

"Oh, Merlin.." I shook my head in bewilderment.

"And I wouldn't date Quidditch," he added as an afterthought.

"Yes you would. She would have long, blonde flowing hair; the perfect athletic body; smell like leather and grass; have sparkling, golden eyes like the snitch; she'd be fun and challenging; and she'd have a competitive, outgoing, and passionate personality. It would be perfect."

"I'm not sure I could date a girl named Quidditch."

"Really? You could have a house shaped like a snitch but you wouldn't date the perfect girl just because of her name?"

"She does sound like she would be great, but I don't want perfection."

I looked back at him curiously. "What do you mean? She'd be made for you."

Oliver looked into my eyes. "She might be perfect, but I don't think I could love her. You can't love two people at the same time, after all."

The look in his eyes made it all too evident that he was implying me and though he didn't blatantly say that he loved me, he certainly implied that he had strong feelings for me. The words should have chilled my bones. They should have frightened me and made me angry just like when Kyle said he loved me. My heart shouldn't have felt like it was about to soar away. My breath caught in my throat and it took me a few seconds before I could respond. "I don't suppose you can."

Silence enveloped us as we both stared back into the fading fire.

"Kates?" Oliver finally asked.

"Hmm?"

"What d you see in him?"

He didn't have to say Kyle's name for me to know who he meant. Oh, Merlin... get me out of here. I don't want to have to explain myself again. I didn't want to turn Oliver away. I mean, I did have a crush on him, after all. But the circumstances could never allow us to be with each other.

I guess it was better to get this out of the way before something disastrous happened.

"Kyle is like me, Ollie. We're both good students, we're both determined, and we have the same values. He was the only one who was nice to me when I first came here. Kyle may not be perfect, but he ensnared my heart." At least none of it was a lie...

"What do you mean he ensnared your heart? You don't love him."

Don't tell me he figured it out again! "Of course I love him. Why don't you believe that?"

"We've been best mates for two months, Kates. You have yet to bring him up in conversation on your own. If you were in love, you'd at least talk about him a little bit. And you look bitter when we do talk about him. I've never seen you smile when saying his name. In fact, you just look defeated when it comes to Beadle."

"That's not true." My heart thumped faster. "I get the biggest, nerdiest grins when I see him. He makes me giggle and feel like a kid because he makes me so happy."

He sighed heavily. "I don't want you to get hurt in the end."

"You don't have to worry about that. I can take care of myself."

"Then why do I feel the need to protect you from him? Why do I have the feeling that he's a two-faced git that's going to screw you over?"

I felt flattered and angry at the same time. "I said I can protect myself. I've been through enough to know how to take care of myself. Your protection is not necessary, alright." I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry- I know you like me a little bit more than just as a friend but I have a boyfriend. I'm not going to break it off with Kyle because we share a connection that only a handful of people in this world do. You're my best mate, Ollie... I don't want to lose you over this."

His expression was so mixed that I couldn't tell what he was thinking. When he finally spoke, his words were sincere. "You're not going to lose me, Kates. You're not going to lose me."


	11. Winter Break Begins

It seemed that my countless hours of studying were not in vain. For my fourth year classes, I got O's on everything. It was chaotic (to say the least) taking the exams of a fourth year and a fifth year simultaneously, but I had been expecting it. When I first came here, I agreed with Dumbledore that I should be placed in the fifth year, but I would have to do all the work of the year I missed in order to move onto the sixth year next year. It was a tough price to pay but I refused to fall behind just because I couldn't attend school for a few months.

For my fifth year classes, I got O's on Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Herbology, History of Magic, and Muggle Studies. The only E I received was in Transfiguration but I was just happy to have passed.

Now I could have a relaxing two weeks without schoolwork, schedules, Kyle, Oliver, or any other nuisances. I could just kick back for the first time in a year and a half.

I wrapped my cloak around myself tighter and snuggled deeper into my sweater as I walked down to the common room. I wasn't particularly surprised to find that it was absolutely bustling with activity. Trunks littered the place, making it nearly impossible for their owners to move about and bid their farewells to each other. I was tempted to just go back upstairs so I wouldn't have to weave myself through chaos, but I was rather hungry.

I let out a breath of relief once I sat down at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. It was madness here as well, but at least I could revive myself while I said my goodbyes to the team. We exchanged hugs and jokes and laughed in good spirits. The promise of two weeks of freedom could have made even the most pessimistic person grin.

"I'm getting an armful of Chocolate Frogs on the train!" Fred exclaimed.

"Oh, no you're not!" Oliver said half seriously. "You're not going to shove your face with that crap. You have to eat right!"

"If you think we're going to restrain ourselves from our Christmas feasts, Captain, you're SADLY mistaken," Angelina glared.

"Don't make me put the lot of you on a diet!"

George stood up dramatically, gaining everyone's attention and silence. He took his plate and piled it high with bacon, buttery biscuits, pancakes absolutely drenched in syrup, two eggs and a few various pastries. George took his seat again, eagerly grabbed a fork and knife, and stared maliciously at Oliver.

"You wouldn't dare..." Oliver said, panicked.

George thrust his fork into the stack of pancakes and shoved a bit too much into his mouth. He smiled smugly (or as well as he could with an over-stuffed mouth) at his pained captain. "Dssss 'ow mm gon' fft aaa 'raae!" He proclaimed, bits of food flying back onto his plate.

Oliver looked like he was restraining himself from leaping over the table and beating the pee out of George. "No!" he retorted, apparently understanding exactly what George said. "That is NOT how you're going to eat for the rest of the break! I will come to your house every bleeding day if I have to just to make sure you eat healthily!"

"You hear that?" Fred asked his brother. "Ollie Poo is going to come and play with us every day! Oh, we're going to have so much fun," he beamed. "Will you sleep over, too? We'll have a slumber party!"

"Forget it," he said, feeling defeated. "Just don't go overboard, alright?"

The entire team broke out in cheers and clapped victoriously.

Oliver jut slammed his forehead on the table and covered his head with his arms.

We finished our meals and everyone went back to the common room so they could gather their belongings. The house elves had already taken the trunks to the Hogwarts Express so all they had to worry about was their cloaks or other various belongings they wished to carry on themselves.

I decided to go outside. It wasn't worth making the pointless trip upstairs only to come back down again. There were only a handful of people outside so it was rather quiet compared to the common room and Great Hall.

"Hey there, Sugar."

I spun around with a grin that reached from ear to ear and threw myself at my boyfriend. "Babes!"

"Are you ready to get out of here? Let's head for the train now so we can get a compartment to ourselves."

"Oh..." I let go of him but grabbed his hand and looked at the ground. "I'm not going."

Kyle lifted my chin with his forefinger and made me look in his eyes. "What do you mean you're not going?"

"I'm staying here for the break."

He looked serious. "Why the hell would you stay here? Don't your parents want to see you and your brother?"

"They're not going to be home. They're kind of far away this Christmas."

"Where are they?"

"It's a long story and we don't have enough time for me to explain. I'll owl you and tell you everything, alright?"

Are you kidding me? No! No, I won't tell you everything! Don't promise him that he's going to get some explanation letter, because he's not!

"I'll ask my mum if you can stay with us then. You shouldn't have to stay at school for Christmas."

Yeah- ok. Even if I did feel comfortable with staying at your house where I'll be a slave to your will for two weeks, I wouldn't leave my brother alone here and you're an idiot for thinking I would.

Instead New Katie squealed and wrapped my arms around Kyle. "Really? That would mean the world to me!"

"It's settled then. I'll have my owl back here by the morning with my mum's answer. Write often, alright?"

I nodded. Maybe it would actually be a good idea to write him a lot. That way I'll trick him into thinking I don't hate him anymore and that I actually like him again and consequently throw suspicion off of me for a while.

Oh, dear Kyle... you're a fool to think I'll just be sitting here idly for a fortnight. Do you think I'm stupid enough to pass up the chance to find a way out of this mess?

"I love you, Babes!" We shared a kiss a bit too intimate for the public and when we broke apart, the ten or so kids where were outside were staring at us. I blushed and giggled and hid my face in Kyle's cloak until they looked away. Kyle hugged me for a while longer and finally turned to trek down the hill towards Hogsmeade.

I stood there like a sad wife watching her husband go off to work for a few moments until the Invitus Adamo wore off.

Finally! I thought he would never leave! I turned and forced myself to walk slowly back inside. I'd have run, had it not looked a bit suspicious for the group outside.

I ran into the team on the second floor. "Why are you going back, Katie?" Alicia asked. "Did you forget something?"

"I'm staying here."

All of them started talking at once, demanding to know why I was stupid enough to stay at school.

"My parents are on vacation this year. It's their twentieth anniversary so they decided to go on a second honeymoon. Tristan and I are staying here." I guess it wasn't entirely a lie.

"Oh, Katie... I'm so sorry," Angelina cooed. "Do you want to come stay with me? My family wouldn't mind at all."

"No, no... thanks but we'll be fine. I'm just glad we're going to have some time to relax!"

The twins stepped forward. "Katie," they said at exactly the same time.

"Rest assured-"

"-for we will owl you-"

"-every day-"

"-every single day!-"

"-and you better write us back!"

"Or else you will have to suffer the consequences."

"So don't ignore us!"

I smiled gratefully. "Thanks, guys! I'll see everyone at practice, alright?"

There was a murmur of general agreement and they all hugged me in turn. The girls and the twins told me that I had better have a good break or they would have to resort to their own drastic measures to make sure something good happened for me. They also told me that if I changed my mind, Tristan and I were welcome at any of their houses. Apparently all them were aware that Oliver wanted a few moments alone with me because they walked off without him.

"Come stay at my place. We have a spare tent that has a huge living room, kitchen, and bathroom. You and your brother could stay with us and have a blast."

"Really- it sounds like fun, but I'd rather stay here. It's hard enough being in a freezing castle all winter, but being outside in the snow would be much worse." He opened his mouth to retort. "Yes, yes... I know the tents have heating charms, but that's not the point. Tristan and I will be fine here."

"Why would your parents leave you here for Christmas? Surely the honeymoon could have waited another two weeks?"

"No, actually, it couldn't," I said bitterly. "I must be on my way now." I tried to pass him but Oliver grabbed my wrist, successfully hindering my escape. "Come on, Oliver. Don't do this. You have a train to catch."

"What aren't you telling me?"

"Oh, for-" I threw my free hand in the air exasperatedly. "There's nothing else to tell you. That's it. It's not like I'm going to be alone, anyway. Tristan will be with me the whole time. I'm going to be relaxing and maybe even getting a bit ahead with my fourth year work. Don't worry about me. You do that too much as it is."

Oliver sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anything else out of me when he really did have a train to catch. "We'll keep in touch, alright?"

I nodded. "Of course we will. Now go- you're going to miss the train."

"Right." He pulled me into his arms and held on for a few seconds longer than a standard hug. "Have a great break, alright Kates?"

"You too."

Oliver gave me one last look and finally turned and hurried off.

Finally! Now that everyone is gone, I'll be in peace at least.

The remainder of the day was nice. I played Exploding Snap and Wizard Chess with Tristan. Only one other Gryffindor stayed behind with us. Sarah Knowles was a second year who loved to draw all the time, we soon came to find out. She came and played Snap with us for some time so we talked for a while. She's actually a really nice little girl. I was kind of sorry that her parents went on some vacation with the neighbors.

Kyle sent me a letter, as promised, saying that his mother had surprised him and was taking him and his father on a vacation to Australia for a week and a half. He was excited but also angry that we wouldn't be able to keep in touch for the time he was gone. His owl wasn't strong enough to go back and forth from Scotland to Australia; it would simply have been too much.

The following few days were uneventful. I spent a lot of time in the library studying ahead to get my fourth year work out of the way. Tristan and I were together whenever I wasn't studying, typically going on walks outside and around the castle. We played a bunch of games with Sarah as well. Her father was a wizard but they lived in a muggle neighborhood so her mother would be more comfortable. It was for this reason Sarah was so knowledgeable when it came to muggle games. She introduced us to a deck of cards and taught us how to play various games.

On Christmas morning, Tristan and I exchanged presents. I had gotten him new robes, a lot of candy, and a few things from Zonkos. He only had a few galleons saved from his last allowance so Tristan couldn't afford much. I told him that he shouldn't waste his money- surely we would need it over the summer when we would have to leave Hogwarts. He understood but still insisted on getting me an interesting book and an adorable bracelet with a heart charm on it. "So I'll always be with you, no matter how far apart we may be," he had explained.

Tristan also got a few little gifts from his close friends via owl. The whole team chipped in to get me a broom kit that's made to increase the speed of a broom almost two fold. The note that came with it said that I would be unstoppable from now on.

I felt bad that I didn't have money to be spending on presents. It simply was no luxury anymore. Harry's present was a rather detailed drawing of the entire team. I knew I couldn't draw too well, so if anything I figured he would get a good chuckle out of it. For the twins I compiled a list of about 100 hilarious pranks and people to mess with. I transfigured various small things I found around the castle to make Angelina and Alicia two very cute matching charm bracelets, and for Oliver I thought long and hard and created five new possible plays.

Kyle bought me an outfit that I actually really liked (and surprisingly fit perfectly), and a pair of gloves because I always complained that my fingers were freezing. Sadly, I had to make Kyle think that I liked him again so I had to actually buy him something. I sent a few spell books over to him, thinking that after our little walk along the lake, he would find it thoughtful and cute.

The Christmas feast was probably the best food I'd ever had in my life. I stuffed my face, not particularly caring about how un-ladylike it seemed. The house elves went above and beyond and I was determined to eat as much as I could as to show my appreciation.

I spent the entire day with Tristan, mostly just holding onto him in front of the fire. If you don't have the people you love to share Christmas with, it's actually a really depressing time. We mostly sat in silence and although we didn't mention it, I knew we were both thinking about the same thing.

I went up to my dormitory around 8pm, really tired for some reason. I was actually excited to be able to get some sleep until I saw a note laying at the foot of my bed. At first I didn't think much of it... the window was open so it wasn't surprising that an owl had flown inside. I sat down and picked it up but my chest constricted painfully as I saw the stationary the letter was written on. It was from my house.

_Happy Christmas, Katherine._

_I do hope you've had a wonderful holiday. Isn't it great not having school work to worry about? Just think- you only have a few more months until this year is over. Won't it be great to leave Hogwarts and come back into the real world? I, for one, positively can't wait to see you again. I have to say- you're lucky to have gotten accepted to such a fine and... safe establishment. Surely it's made you feel right at home? _

_I'm looking forward to playing with you and your little brother once more. If you think we had fun during our last encounter, this will be a riot- I can certainly assure you that much. _

_Oh- and how are you and your strapping boyfriend faring? Kyle is such a nice fellow, Katherine. I'm pleased to know you have found a man you can trust so easily. Has he proclaimed his love to you yet? I drugged some tea leaves and sent them to him, insisting it would be the best he ever tasted. He should have used it by now. It brings a smile to my face, thinking about how close you two must be._

_Give my greetings to your brother. We shall meet again in six months. You can count on that._

_-Shadow_

My hands shook violently with fear, making the paper tremble. My body was rigid and my muscles completely tense. I knew Shadow hadn't forgotten about us and that he was still out there, but actually hearing from him made me have a panic attack. I had been lost in a false sense of security, enjoying life without him but this snapped me out of it. He was right. I only had six months to not only get Kyle off my back but I also had to find out how to avoid Shadow for another two and a half months until Hogwarts could keep us safe once more.

I read over the letter a few times. Are you bleeding kidding me? I KNEW Kyle's new loving nature was weird but I never even considered that Shadow might have tainted him as well. Why the hell would my git boyfriend not fall in love for two months but after putting me through a living hell suddenly think I'm the greatest thing ever?

God, I'm such an idiot! I could have figured it out myself, too! The potions got mixed up... Kyle ingested the opposite potion so because he's all sweet and cute and honest with me now, it means his true self is almost as bad as Shadow. He wouldn't authentically fall in love with me.

I sat there for a long time just thinking about what to do. I only had some semblance of a plan formed when my eyes grew way too heavy to stay up longer. The second my head hit the pillow, though, my eyes shot open again. There was a letter sitting on my pillow this whole time and I hadn't even noticed it.

_Kates,_

_Happy Christmas! I'm really sorry that you had to spend the day at school and only with your brother. Hopefully it wasn't too boring or anything. Did your parents at least write you? _

_I won't go on about my day but I did want to tell you that my mum insists on you staying with us. She refuses to have my best mate stay alone for the holidays. She wants to arrange transport for you as soon as possible. _

_I honestly miss you. It's only been a few days but it feels like a lot more. I think my family draws out the time. They're all over the place, always bustling about and talking loudly and feasting on everything. It's more chaotic this year than ever before. Anyway- I still love them all. _

_Write back as soon as you get this!_

_Your Incredible Quidditch Captain_

_... And Best Mate_

_Oliver_

Grudgingly I rose from the comfy and rather warm spot on my bed and grabbed a quill and parchment. I knew he would have my head if I ignored his letter.

_Oliver,_

_Happy Christmas to you, as well! Thank you for taking the time to write me. I suppose I can't complain about today. I was with Tristan the whole time anyway so I wasn't lonely. I did not hear from my parents but that's completely fine. Tell your mother that it's really not necessary for her to go out of her way. I'm staying here no matter what. It's a very gracious offer, but I couldn't leave. _

_The halls are lonely, desolate, and a tad spooky (not to mention freezing) but I think it's kind of cool. Tristan and I played hide and seek on the whole third floor. It's strange not seeing any kids here but kind of relaxing at the same time. I miss you, too. I need someone my own age to talk to and the other students that stayed here are very antisocial this week. They just look depressed to be here. _

_You still need to write down your address so I can go to your irritating little practice. _

_Have a happy next few days until I see you. _

_Katie_

I grabbed a cloak, the thickest shoes I owned, and heaved myself out of the chair and to the Owlry. Once the letter was on its merry little way, I shuffled myself back to bed and passed out snuggled deep within the folds of my comforter.

* * *

Aren't you excited?! Katie will explain everything in the next chapter! Could you guys PLEASE humor me? I really want to know what you think is going on. Who do you think Shadow is? Where do you think Katie's parent's went? What's up with her past? I'm REALLY curious to see how predictable this is going to be. Please review!


	12. Katie's Past

ARE YOU READY!? Haha... I love Three Days Grace!

No but seriously... are you ready for an explanation of EVERYTHING?! After 12 chapters, it's here! I know... I'm excited, too. I've read this over more times than I can count just to make sure it's good enough to post. In the beginning I did say that it was going to be a darker fic and I wasn't kidding. Oh... and there is a wee bit of profanity, but really- I'm sure given the circumstances it's understandable.

I dedicate this one to my reviewers who inspired me to keep going with this (haha... and helping me procrastinate on a HUGE history paper). I could have broken this up into two chappies and left you with a cliffhanger but I kept it as one **really **long chapter. Hopefully it will hold you over until I get back from my trip and catch up with school work. ENJOY!

:Hides behind Oliver just in case some of you get angry enough to come after me:

* * *

The first sound I heard in the morning was a tapping. I tried to ignore it because I was simply too tired to get up and I intended on taking full advantage of sleeping in. Sadly, the tapping had other plans. When it refused to cease and actually got more demanding, I cracked an eye open, searching for the culprit.

Nothing.

I shrugged and closed my eye once more. There were a few seconds of peace until the thumping returned three times as hard and determinedly. I groaned, feeling very irritated and sat up to survey my surroundings carefully. No one was at the door, my room was empty, the window...

...

You're kidding, right?

You're bleeding freaking kidding me.

I stared, completely awestruck at the surely psychotic man tapping desperately at my window. I leapt out of bed and hurried to let him in. With a blast of freezing air, he tumbled inside, threw his broom to the bed that neighbored mine, gave me a quick hug, and bolted for my bed only to hide underneath the covers and shiver violently.

Never before have I been so utterly blown away. I stood there for a minute, trying to piece together what actually just transpired; trying to make sure I wasn't still dreaming. Finally I gave up and turned to the man peeking out at me from underneath the covers.

"Oliver," I began with a look that mirrored the amount of confusion and uncertainty I was battling with in my mind. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Visiting."

"Yes, I see that." A blast of cold air hit me, reminding me that the window was still hanging open. I rushed to close it and flew to my bed to hide underneath the covers to snuggle away from the cold.

We sat there shivering fiercely for a few minutes until the blanket finally retained enough body heat to keep us warm.

"Soo… do you mind explaining yourself, Oliver?"

"Does it really need explaining?"

I stared at him. "You decided to fly on your broom God knows how far in the middle of winter when it's absolutely FREEZING outside at-" I looked at the clock next to my bed, "8 in the freakin' morning!! What's wrong with you?"

"You're not happy to see me?" he pouted.

"Sure I am. I'm confused as hell, too. And I was kind of hoping to actually sleep in on the break."

"Right. Well I wanted to come visit and try to convince you to stay with us."

"Why are you so adamant about getting me to stay there?"

"Because no one should be alone for Christmas."

"I'm not alone! I have my brother. He's all I need."

"But it should be spent with family and-"

"And you're not my family either. It's fine, Oliver. Really. Please just drop it for once. I'm serious."

He sighed but thankfully complied. "Oh!" he jumped a bit and reached into the folds of his thick cloak to pull out a small box with a scarlet bow wrapped around golden wrapping paper. "This is for you."

"Oliver… you didn't have to get me anything. Don't make me accept it because I'll feel bad- I didn't have the money to buy presents for anyone besides Tristan."

"Don't even start with me. I understand- I knew when we went to Hogsmeade that you weren't getting any of your friends gifts. I found this for you so stop arguing and accept it and open it."

I glared but took the box from his outstretched hand. The golden paper gleamed up cheerfully at me as if begging to be touched. I shook my head and smiled. "You even wrapped it in Gryffindor colors."

"Well, it's the best house in the world," Oliver replied, even puffing his chest out a bit to illustrate his pride.

Carefully I unwrapped the ribbon and paper to reveal a silver box that had black vines running across all the surfaces. "It's beautiful…" I breathed.

He grinned at my reaction, thrilled to have gotten my approval. "Open it," he urged.

With only a bit of hesitation I unhooked the latch and flipped the top open. There, resting delicately atop a bed of red silk, sat a pair of glasses. 1"They're beautiful, but I don't wear glasses," I said, a bit puzzled.

Oliver chuckled. "I know you don't wear glasses. These are called Memoriogli. Whenever you read something with these on you will never forget it. I thought you could put it to good use considering your busy schedule. Now you won't have to waste time outlining chapters or rereading anything."

"…You're kidding. You can't give me these- they must cost a fortune!"

"Actually they've been sitting in my attic for Merlin knows how many years. My nephew and two cousins were determined to rummage around up there and I was the only one 'brave' enough to take them. I found those and thought of you. Don't worry- I had the glasses and the box cleaned and everything."

I couldn't keep myself from grinning. "You're the best, Oliver!" I cried and threw my arms around his neck in a massive hug. "Thank you so much!!"

"Don't mention it," he said back, smiling into my hair and returning the hug.

"But seriously- this could have waited another few days until I went to your house. Why would you fly all the way over here?"

"Well I Flooed over to Madame Rosmerta's in Hogsmeade and just flew up from there. And five minutes of flying is nothing, really. Practice will be much worse."

I groaned as I covered my face and fell back against my pillows. "We're going to die, Oliver."

"Of course we're not going to die."

"It can't be more than 2 degrees out there!"

"We'll be fine," he apparently wasn't worried in the least.

"You never cease to amaze me."

He just smiled cheekily at me in response. I shook my head at him in amusement.

"Have you been relaxing enough?"

"I suppose you could say that. I need to start studying to I can get ahead, though. I guess now it won't be so time-consuming."

"Aren't you glad you met me?"

"I don't know..." I teased. "I suppose I'm happy…" I pretended to think for a moment. "Yeah. I'm happy."

"That's because I'm so amazing," he boasted playfully.

"Yes. Yes, you are."

"How is Tristan?"

"He's as good as can be expected. We spend our entire days together. He's learned more games in the past three months than I've ever known my whole life. He makes sure we're entertained."

Oliver suddenly got serious. "Katie… what's going on?"

Ugh… Can't he take a hint?

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You're my best mate, Kates. I'm going to worry about it no matter what you say. Please tell me?"

"No. Just drop it. I've asked you so many times now to just forget it. It's not that weird that we're here, Oliver. There's nine of us. Don't think it's impossible for parents to go places."

He was quiet for a moment. "Are you avoiding them or are they really just on vacation?"

I sat up finally, pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them tightly as I stared off. "We're at Hogwarts because of them. Why would I avoid my parents? They're on a long vacation."

"Where are they?"

"For the love of God!" I cried. "Why can't you ever just accept my answers?! You never stop, do you?! I know you're worried but if I don't tell you the first eighteen times, don't you think I might just want it to be kept secret?" I let out a shaky breath and calmed myself. "My mother and father are both in Heaven, Oliver. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

I didn't see his expression but for once he was actually rendered speechless. "I'm so sorry, Katie..." he said softly and wrapped his arms around me. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Don't tell anyone else. I don't want peoples' pity or anything. You're the only one that knows and I'd rather the whole school not find out."

"I won't tell a soul," he promised and kept hugging me for a while. "Do you want to talk about it?" he finally asked.

"What is talking going to do? It's done and there's nothing that will change that."

"Talking helps relieve some of the pain."

"It also makes people weak and reliant. I'm the only one Tristan has so I have to be strong. I've been fine for the past year and a half without talking about it."

"You're repressing it. That's going to come back and bite you in the butt later on so when it does, you won't exactly be able to be strong for your brother."

"I'll always make sure he's taken care of before I break down."

"And who's going to take care of you?" he asked gently.

"I don't need anyone's help. I'm not weak."

Oliver hugged me a bit tighter. "I know you're not weak, Kates. Who else could put up with two years worth of school work in one, play Quidditch, put up with my constant pestering, take care of her brother and still be sane enough to be such an amazing person under the pain of her parents' death? Please, just talk to me. You know you can trust me, right?"

I nodded. Of course I could trust Oliver. He was my best mate, after all. "I'm just not one to willingly show weakness. You should know that by now."

He pulled away and rested his hands on my shoulders, looking me deep in the eyes. "Opening up enough to tell me your deepest secrets, worries, ambitions, or thoughts is not weakness at all. If anything it shows your Gryffindor bravery. I know it's not easy for you but letting someone in when all you've strove to do is keep us out is an act of true bravery and strength."

I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. The emotions I saw in them were completely sincere and showed that he wanted nothing but to help me. I nodded.

Oliver gave me a small reassuring smile. "Where have you been living since it happened?"

I sighed. I'd have to explain the entire story because just saying bits and pieces would make no sense. Although I felt like I shouldn't tell Oliver the story, something in me craved to do otherwise. I didn't want to play the 'pity me' card or to be treated differently- I just wanted someone else to know our story. I didn't want anyone else in the world to know what true pain and fear is like... but I wanted Oliver to know what we had gone through just so all of our fighting wouldn't go completely unnoticed. The burden of holding everything in was almost painful to bear. I just didn't notice how hard it was until now.

I took a deep breath. "One night my parents went out for a walk. Of course they didn't think much of it- you know… it being their anniversary and all. They went unarmed so there was nothing they could do. All I know is that one minute Tristan and I were getting ready for bed and the next my Imperiused parents came barreling in through the front door with a Deatheater in tow."

I forced myself to keep talking. "They had been given daggers. The Deatheater kicked back and watched in glee as he made our parents try to kill us. Shadow is one who particularly enjoys watching other's fear, pain, and suffering. He loves drawing it out and torturing his victims- he was nonchalantly telling us stories of his previous killing sprees the entire time our parents chased us around the living room, stopping only to laugh occasionally at our sick dance." Somehow I was in Oliver's arms again.

"Finally, I maneuvered my way to the drawer where my parents had placed their wands. My back was turned to Shadow so I was able to catch him off guard when I hit him with a Stupefying charm. He fell to the floor unconscious. I did the same for my parents and hid the daggers under the couch after I stole Shadow's wand. I ran upstairs, grabbed a bag and shoved it full of my family's money, our wands, a few other little things, and yanked out two cloaks. It was obvious that we wouldn't be going back home for a while, if at all. It wouldn't be safe ever again.

"When I went back downstairs, Tristan was trying to wake my parents so we could all escape together. We didn't even notice that Shadow was slowly gaining consciousness until he started cackling. I had no choice- I had to grab Tristan and run. Shadow may not have had a wand but he was still more powerful than both of us and maybe even my parents combined.

"We made it to the front door and ran into a Ministry official. He started yelling at me for using underage-magic, completely ignoring our screaming that there was a Deatheater in the next room and that he needed to help us. I guess he thought I was lying to try to save myself from trouble. One second he's purple from anger, and then he just got this shocked expression and fell backwards lifeless." Oliver clenched me tighter but let me keep going.

"I never even considered someone having a spare wand. But then again, with all the people he's killed it was kind of foolish to believe he wouldn't be prepared. The door slammed shut and locked so Tristan and I were trapped. Shadow said something about how brave I was and that having our parents kill us would only provide him with a few minutes of entertainment. He said he would much rather kill them slowly right then and there, forcing us to watch, and then just torture us for a few weeks or months or however long it took before he got bored. …. so he did. He had us cornered so we had no choice but to listen to our parents screaming slowly come to a stop. I tried to shield Tristan's eyes and ears but something like that can't be covered up."

I could tell that Oliver was dying to say something but he knew that if he interrupted me I might not finish the story and both of us were well aware that no words could console one who has experienced death. He had to remain content with just 'subtly' clenching his fists in anger.

"Unbeknownst to Shadow, I had muttered an unlocking charm so when he threw his head back to laugh like the sickening bastard he is, we ran. We knew we couldn't out run him and that none of our neighbors could help. A bleeding Ministry official was even too preoccupied to help us. Our only options were to run into the woods (which was where Shadow had quite obviously come from), or to run into one of the houses on the street.

"Somehow I remembered that there was one house whose owners were away on vacation. I blasted down the door, found their Floo powder, and Flooed the two of us to Diagon Alley because that was the only safe place I knew of.

"I found the nearest inn, gave the owner fake names, and hid there for two days. Eventually I was brave enough to venture out just long enough to buy some clothes for the two of us, some food, and I took some money out of Gringotts from my parents' account.

"I was lucky enough to run into a conman along the way. I'm not quite sure how he knew that I could use an underage-magic license, but I bought two from him to keep the Ministry off our backs. My parents were good people but they taught me that the Ministry was never to be blindly trusted in such evil times. Throughout all of this I've just made it my goal to keep our distances. How the bleeding government could let my parents die as I was begging for help doesn't sit too well with me. I've never been as bitter in my entire life as I am towards the Ministry. And even if I had no issue against them, I have no idea where I could find them or how to get into contact with them.

"Anyway- the point is that now we can use all the magic we want without officially breaking the law (no matter how legal the licenses are).

"I knew we couldn't stay in Diagon Alley forever. We would have to keep moving because if we stayed in one place for too long he was sure to find us. We stayed at the inn for three nights. On the third morning we gathered our meager belongings, ate as much as we could, and Flooed to an inn near Edinburg.

"From there on out I knew it was foolish to keep staying at inns. Not only would our faces be more likely remembered, but our money would run out quickly and we have no living relatives that I know of. I couldn't go back home because I didn't want to see my parents' bodies and I knew Shadow would have the place under surveillance. I considered going to an orphanage but Shadow would definitely look through all of them. The only option was to keep moving and sleep in the cover of the forest or well-hidden places.

"We've travelled all over Scotland and Ireland. Tristan has always been my priority- I'm the only one that will look after him and he's the only one I have left. Thank God I went to Sabinette. At least I got three solid years of good education before everything happened. They're twice as strict there then professors are here so at least I learned well. I had enough knowledge of magic to at least get me through the wilderness.

"We stayed for about three weeks in some cave at the edge of the sea but then it started to get way too cold and with the winter coming, I knew that we would freeze. We started marching south and actually stumbled across this older muggle couple- the Skenes- who absolutely insisted that we stay with them at least for the winter. They loved having kids in the house again; it had been years since they got to goof off and have fun. We helped them do everything in return for their kindness. We cooked, cleaned, gathered wood for the fires, gardened, and helped them take care of their farm… everything. They were nice enough to let us stay from November to March but we had to keep moving. Very reluctantly, after telling them that we were putting them in danger, they let us leave.

"We found another cave somewhere in Ireland and stayed there for about one month. At least that was on a mountain so we were well hidden and in a remote area. Eventually we packed up and were lucky enough to find an abandoned cottage about a week's walk away. That too was in the middle of the forest so we were safe there for the winter.

"The previous owners must have moved out years ago because it was covered in dust and spider webs. Thankfully they left some medicine, food (although we had to throw that out), books, blankets, cookware and the furniture. We couldn't have been luckier to have found that place.

"I'm not sure what month it was then but Tristan got bitten by a spider. We came to find out that it was, in fact, poisonous. I knew little about healing but a muggle book that Mr. and Mrs. Skene had given us gave me instructions on how to slow the poison. It's a good thing that whoever lived in that cottage before us had left some medicine that also helped tremendously. Still, I had to go to town to find some better medicine. Thank God there was a fireplace and I was able to Floo back to Diagon Alley because it could have taken me weeks of walking before I finally found a cizilization- and even then it was very unlikely to be a wizarding community and I had no muggle currency.

"I went in and out of the potions shop and Gringotts just fine… until I heard someone laughing loudly." I paused, recalling the maniacal cackling and felt a chill run through my body. Oliver, who had let his hold on me loosen through the story, felt me shiver and pulled me close again. I nuzzled my face deeper into his neck as if it could silence the evil sound echoing in my ears.

"I looked up from underneath my cloak and saw Shadow across the street with a look of pure mirth plastered on his face. I ran but he followed me, caught my arm, and pulled me into Knockturn Alley- you know- the one where all the darker witches and wizards go.

"Shadow shoved me up against a wall and threatened to 'bleed me like a pig' and questioned what I had been up to and where I had been hiding. I told him that Tristan had died a few months before then but Shadow didn't believe me.

"You know- there must have been about fifteen or twenty wizards who passed by and not one of them did a thing. Finally this huge bloke- easily twice the size of Shadow- found something wrong with a strong and muscular man in his mid-twenties yelling at a defenseless fourteen-year-old girl and pinning her against a wall.

"He gruffly shoved Shadow off of me and pushed me behind him. I never thought I would find myself clinging onto a huge man's leg for dear life- especially one that smelt like dead ferrets and who had crumbs of food wedged in with his bushy black beard. He somehow got me out of there in one piece.

"Of course he asked me what the hell I was doing down there and why that man looked like he was ready to kill me. I couldn't tell him why so I just thanked him profusely, gave him three galleons (despite his protests), and scurried off before he could follow or do anything else."

Oliver, who had taken to stroking my hair softly, stopped at the mention of the huge man. I decided to spare him the curiosity. "Small world, huh? When I first saw Hagrid here I knew he was the one that helped me. I want to thank him properly but really that's not a good idea because then he would get all nosey and demand to know what happened. I'm grateful- I really am- but I can't let anyone else know about this."

Oliver still kept his mouth shut but nodded in appreciation for my explanation. I had_ never_ seen him sit still for so long… and not hearing a peep from him was almost dumbfounding.

"I was able to heal Tristan and we stayed there until the summer. One day we were out at the creek; we came back only to find that half of our cottage was ablaze. I told Tristan to stay by the creek and gave him a wand just in case while I went back to save whatever I could of our belongings. We at least needed our cloaks and the money. Yeah- I managed to pull everything out fine and drag it back to where I had left Tristan… but he was gone.

"Then I heard the infamous cackling and realized that Shadow had my brother. I really don't know how that pig found us out in the middle of nowhere but I couldn't let him have Tristan… I just couldn't. Not only was he the only one I had left, but he was too young to die. I mean, yeah- so was I- but the kid hadn't even gone to school or had the chance to make more than a few friends. Besides- the guilt would have been unbearable and I'm too proud to run away.

"I made a deal with Shadow to take me instead and to leave my brother alone so he traded hostages. I was surprised he agreed to trade rather than just take both of us. My guess is that he knew that we would be more devastated without each other. I would fall into a huge depression and Tristan would likely die alone in the woods.

"Anyway… I was with Shadow for three weeks. He was kind enough to take me back to my house and we stayed there. The bastard knew damn well that all the memories of my parents' screaming would torment me. He made me clean it from top to bottom until everything was spotless- and it hadn't been cleaned since he killed my parents. I don't know where their bodies were taken. They could have been incinerated or tossed in the woods or something but I doubt they were buried. I did have to clean the blood stains, though. They're still not out... you have no idea how hard it is to clean out fresh blood but something that's been there for over a year is impossible. I actually fainted from the horrible odor twice. Shadow said it was punishment for running off and giving him a hard time trying to find us." I had cried so hard that I couldn't even see because my eyes were blinded from tears and eventually got too puffy to open properly. I wouldn't give Shadow the satisfaction of hearing me sob but it was obvious that he came out victorious.

This left Oliver gripping me tighter than ever before as if it would protect me from the past. It actually did make me feel better- or at least it made me strong enough to keep telling the story. He was so angry that he was actually shook slightly in rage.

"My wand was left hovering close to the ceiling at all times, just to taunt me and remind me of how close freedom was but how futile it was to attempt to escape. I couldn't go anywhere and when he was out he left my ankle chained to the fireplace. He dared me to Floo my way out… said he would simply keel over and die of laughter if he came back and only to find my foot and leg still left in the shackle. I'm not going to get into everything he did to me… it was a long three weeks and I'd be sitting here for hours explaining everything.

"He went out one day so I finally took a chance. I had nothing to lose anyway. I grabbed the Daily Prophet that he had stupidly left on the coffee table and threw it at my wand. It knocked the wand out of spell's bubble and it came flying down. Luckily the chain was long enough for me to reach my wand so I freed myself and Flooed to the half-burnt cottage.

"I knew Tristan would be around there somewhere- most likely by the creek. I ran around for about ten minutes, summoning random things of ours. I just followed the direction they came from and found him. He was paler than when the spider had bitten him and skinnier than ever. He said he didn't know what else to do without me. You have no idea what it's like to live in the wilderness at such a young age... it's bloody terrifying. You never know when your next meal is or if you'll find a safe place to stay. You have to always be cautious and look out for dangerous animals. You never know if you're in the safer, muggle-proofed areas or if you've ventured off to the parts with magical creatures. Tristan had nowhere to go and no one to go to for help. He had pretty much given up and was waiting for death to take him."

The memories of seeing my brother in such a depressed state tore at my heart even now, making me clutch onto Oliver's cloak. My ten year old brother was waiting for death… no one could ever understand what that feels like. It was like a knife to the heart to see his empty eyes and disheveled state and only imagining the terrifying nights he had to go through alone.

"Shadow was going to know exactly where to find us so we ran back to the cottage and Flooed to Diagon Alley. From there we Flooed to a pub in Ireland, to one in Scotland, to another one back in Ireland, and finally to one at the south end of England. It probably wasn't necessary to put Shadow on a false trail- he had no way of tracing us- but you have to understand how determined this animal is."

"We stayed at an inn there for a week just so I could nurse Tristan back to health and then we set out again. I was still too young to get a job and even if I could work under the table, I didn't want anyone to be around me long enough to recognize me and provide Shadow with any hints as to my whereabouts.

"We stayed in the woods for a few weeks until two letters floated over to us and hovered in front of our faces. They had our names on them so I thought Shadow had somehow found us again. Tristan stopped me from blowing up the letters, though, and insisted that I let him open his.

"Oliver… I can't even begin to tell you how much those letters made us cry with relief. They were acceptance letters for Hogwarts. It meant that we would have a safe place to stay, we could actually be around people and try to heal ourselves from the pain of the past. We were given the chance to learn magic from the most infamous school in the UK and we will be out of Shadow's grasp until we graduate… with the acceptance of the summer times. That's why I have to make up the work of a fourth year and why I'm so studious- I need to learn everything I can so I'll be able to somehow defeat Shadow and give Tristan some kind of promising future."

It got quiet for a few minutes. Oliver was trying to come up with what to say but I knew there was nothing he could really do.

"Kates…" he began but faded off, dumbfounded by the disturbing truth. "I know that saying I'm sorry won't change anything that's happened and it won't make anything better. I knew that you were strong and determined but everything you've done and been through is simply amazing and I admire you so much for still standing tall through it all. I want you to know that you will never be alone again. I don't care if you want me to be here for you or not- you're not getting a choice in the matter. I'll back off and let you stay here for the winter but when the summer comes around, you and Tristan will stay with my family. Please don't argue. That monster won't find you there, I promise. You're my best friend, Kates, and I swear I'll be there for you from now on. We can get help. Whether or not you like the Ministry, my father has connections that could help take care of that devil. I'm not going to let you shoulder the burden of this all on your own."

Normally my first instinct would be to back away and say it wouldn't be necessary. If it was anyone else I really think I would have even gotten angry for suggesting that I needed assistance. I would never have accepted help from someone because there's not much I could do in return and I hated being in debt.

But for some reason I nodded and snuggled into his cloak more. Oliver made me feel_ safe_. That's not a feeling that just anyone can provide. He had somehow earned my complete trust… the first person ever to do so outside of my family. There was just something about Oliver that made me really believe that everything would turn out alright and for the life of me I couldn't even think about pushing him away.

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes beams of golden light were pouring in through my window and I was laying down snuggling with Oliver. I stared at him in disbelief. How he had managed to coax the truth out of me and somehow weave his way in past all of my walls was a mystery.

Not to mention the fact that if I EVER woke up next to someone of the opposite sex I would punch him in the face automatically… but I wasn't threatened at all by Oliver. Even the fact that we were both underneath the covers didn't faze me because I knew he respected me enough not to even think about trying anything without my approval.

I crawled out of his embrace and groggily made my way to the bathroom to wash my face and change. Thank God all the other girls were at home for the break. The entire school would assume we slept with each other and we would never hear the end of it.

I was just about to tell Oliver this when I came back out of the bathroom… until I saw him sitting up reading a letter. My entire body went rigid and I could feel the color drain from my face. I stood there frozen, knowing it was hopeless to try and stop him from reading it. It was too late. The look on his face made it all too clear what it was.

He read over Shadow's letter a few times and finally looked up at me slowly. The fire in his eyes made it clear that he was ready to kill someone. "Beadle is in on this, too?"

Even if I did know what to say, I couldn't trust my voice.

"What the hell does Beadle have to do with anything, Katie?"

That was the first time in a few months that he actually used my real name rather than 'Kates'… and it was a clear indication that he was positively fuming.

"Has he been hurting you too? I knew something was wrong between you and that sack of dung!" His voice was deadly. "I swear if he's done anything to you I'll kill him."

I was too nervous to speak and my mouth was dry.

"For the love of Godric, don't lie to me anymore. Please. I just want to know the truth, alright? It changes nothing between us." When I remained silent he stood up and reached for his broom. "Right. Where does Beadle live?"

"He's on vacation. You won't find him."

"Where did he go?"

"Oliver, you can't go after him."

"Why the bleeding hell not? Why is the bloody Deatheater who killed your parents on a first name basis with your Slytherin boyfriend?!" he shouted.

I looked him in the eye and said seriously. "You can't confront him about it because he'll go tell Shadow that he can't control me. Shadow will come back six months early because he'll think I'll go to the Ministry and endanger him. He won't let me get the upper hand and I'd rather not deal with him any time soon."

Oliver's eyes were actually simmering in rage. "Fine," he said irately.

I took a deep breath. "Shadow trapped him in Hogsmeade a few months ago and convinced Kyle to keep an eye on me for him since it would be 'impossible to infiltrate Hogwarts'."

Oliver looked disgusted. "Why are you still with him then?!" I knew he wasn't angry at me- he was just too angry at the thought of me getting hurt that he couldn't control his temper to save his life.

"Oh, Merlin, Oliver. I really don't have to tell you every little detail."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I can handle it myself. I don't want you to get involved because you could really get hurt or even killed! I would never forgive myself if something happened to you because of me, alright! I've already lost my mum and dad… I don't need to lose my best friend too." I couldn't stop myself from tearing up. It was so touching that he wanted to help me out so badly that he would put his life in danger. "He's a Deatheater, Oliver! He's killed so many people already and he won't hesitate for a second to add you to his list."

I looked at him again but this time his expression held no traces of anger. "I know what can happen, Kates," he said, his tone soft once more. "The thing is that you're a wee bit more important to me than I may let on and I refuse to let someone so precious to me get hurt if there is something I can do to stop it." His Scottish accent was thicker than ever.

His genuine, heartfelt look just tore down all of my walls. I knew from that second that I wouldn't be able to control myself. My nose prickled and my heart lurched….

No, Katie! No! Don't cry!!

No matter how hard I tried, it was too late to stop the tears from springing to my eyes.

"Oh, Kates…" he murmured and pulled me into his chest, wrapping his arms around me securely.

I don't know what came over me or why I couldn't stop it. I don't know why I melted into Oliver's arms so easily. I hate crying in front of anyone… so why did I let myself go?

When my crying finally abated and I was just sniffling miserably, Oliver asked me again. "Please?"

I thought about the best way to approach the subject as I went to sit on the edge of my bed. "I'm infatuated with Kyle," I said quietly.

"The git works for a Deatheater. What do you mean you're infatuated with him?"

"I mean that he gave me Invitus Adamo."

"**WHAT?!**" I winced at his outburst. He let me go immediately because he was scared of hurting me in his rage.

I had a feeling he wouldn't take it too well…

When he didn't know what to do with himself, he started pacing furiously and flailing his arms whilst ranting loudly about exactly how he wanted to kill Kyle and bring him back to life just to kill him again. "How did he trick you into taking it?"

I chuckled bitterly. "He did give me a choice at first. It was either that or something that would enable Shadow to just tap into my mind himself whenever he pleased… kind of like telepathy. I chose to just punch Kyle in the face but he petrified me and as an act of kindness, chose Invitus Adamo for me."

"So you're pretty much his slave! He could tell you to do anything and you wouldn't even have a choice!"

"I mean, considering the situation, he hasn't abused his power over me."

Oliver stopped and crossed the distance between us quickly. He leaned down in front of me, placed his hands on my knees and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me the truth- has he hurt you?"

"No."

"Has he taken advantage of you since it makes you throw yourself at him?"

I could feel my eyes soften slightly. "We just kissed."

He tried to find any hint of hesitation in my eyes and finally let out a breath. "I swear, Kates- if he ever tries to get in your pants I will personally skin him alive. I don't care about Shadow or any of it. He won't ever get away with touching you."

I nodded numbly and he finally backed off and broke eye contact only to go about pacing furiously again. I swear the man was bipolar. One second he was fuming and the next he was sweet and tender towards me. Oliver kept muttering 'Invitus_** bleeding**_ Adamo' over and over again.

Finally he stopped, took a deep breath, and walked over to lean against my bed post. At least he calmed down, I suppose. "How long has this been going on?"

"We started dating when the school year began and he gave it to me on our two month anniversary." I sighed and just decided to tell Oliver everything. If nothing else it would save time and future frustration. "Shadow cornered him at Hogsmeade and offered him two hundred galleons just to keep an eye on me. Shadow would have just plucked us right out of school himself but not only would he have to get through the castle and past the professors, but he has no idea what house we're in or where the common rooms are located. Besides- even if he did manage to kidnap us, the professors would notice us missing and eventually send the Ministry to look for us. Yeah- Shadow loves a challenge but he prefers to keep himself on the down low. He'd rather spend years and years secretly torturing people rather than blow his cover and get sent to Azkaban in a few months. Hogwarts is perfect for us; he would never try to come on the school grounds.

"Well he still wanted to make sure he knew exactly where we were at all times so he hired Kyle to just keep an eye on me. They owl back and forth every month or so; that's pretty much all Kyle has to do with it.

"The thing is that Shadow is more cunning than anyone I have ever met. I don't know for a fact but I'd bet anything that he's done something to Kyle, too. Considering the lengths he's gone through so far, he's not going to let something so good get ruined. By now he's had to have judged everything that could go wrong and has back up plans to counter them. He has to be anticipating that Kyle will eventually get curious and ask the big question and when he finds out, Shadow would have lost an informant. Well- Shadow's too wise for that! I'm positive he did something to Kyle so that no matter what, he always told Shadow the complete truth.

"Don't ask me how it would make sense. Kyle has to be head-over-heels- in love with me because of the love curse so he should be devastated to learn that he pretty much screwed me over. But at the same time he wouldn't have a single bad thought against Shadow."

Oliver was silently pacing when I stopped, his hands flailing every which way. Had the situation been different, it would have even been comical. He didn't even get this upset before our Quidditch game or even at our worst practices.

I mean, yeah… this was a bit more important than Quidditch, but the sport was his life and he showed more concern for our situation than I'd ever seen him display for Quidditch.

Finally he sat next to me, calm once more, and spoke with a heart-melting heavy accent. "Sorry, Kates. You're such a good person. I hate that this happened to you. Someone so sweet as yourself could never do anything to deserve what that bastard has done. There's just so much I want to do for you to help you get away from him. I want to help heal the wounds he left you with, Kates." Oliver reached out and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "I want you to be free of the pain of the past and live without fear. You were forced to be an adult when you were just barely a teenager. It kills me… I can't even imagine how you feel or how you're still moving along with your head held up high." He held me closer to his body protectively, "Let me help you. You've gone through so much already. Even the strongest hero eventually needs a savior."

By now my eyes were brimming with tears… it made me realize just how much Oliver really did care for me. How could I not want to melt into his arms and finally let my guard down? I was so weary and tired of fighting for so long. I'd never give up, of course, but to have someone protect me for a change sounded so romantic and irresistible. I squeezed him tightly, crying because no one had ever treated me so kindly in my life and his sweetness was priceless. He immediately enveloped me tighter in one of those priceless Ollie-hugs.

I can't really say that I wanted him to let go. Tristan did all he could to calm me down in the past during the few times I let myself weaken, but other than those rare occasions, I was the one there for him to dry his tears. I haven't been held like this for over a year and I couldn't force myself away even if I wanted to.

How could he be so incredibly sweet yet so stupid at the same time? I knew that there was nothing I could do to stop him. I mean, come on- it's Oliver Wood. I'd be hard pressed to find someone half as stubborn as him. I didn't want him to get involved but at the same time I wasn't so sure I could get through this alone. I was torn; I knew I'd go crazy if something happened to Oliver but I needed him. Even though Shadow killed my parents, threatened my brother, chased us for a year and half, and tortured me, I don't think I'd have the will to actually deal him a deadly blow. I was strong but not nearly that tough.

"Why are you putting yourself in so much danger for us? You've only known me for a few months." I said quietly.

He lifted my chin so he could look in my eyes. "Does it really need to be said, Kates?" His eyes were shimmering with some kind of emotion I've never seen before. The look was one of tender affection that was deeper and more heartfelt than I could ever thought was possible to portray.

I was lost in those pools of affection. Even if Shadow himself suddenly burst through the door, I don't think I could have looked away.

The longer we sat there, the more I realized- Tristan and I were finally going to be alright. I had formulated so many plans to keep us away from Shadow; I had memorized so many defensive spells and curses, I had looked up maps of the UK so I could be familiar with safe places to hide and chose the most remote wizarding communities to retreat to when something got out of control. I even sent letters to American schools asking for information about transferring Tristan there just to keep him out of danger.

But with Oliver here now, I knew that we were going to be safe not because we could keep running, but because he would actually be able to help us defeat the demon that had our lives in the palm of his hand. He actually provided me with _hope_… something that neither Tristan nor I have felt in a year and a half.

"Thank you," I whispered and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

:Peeks out from behind Oliver: Come on... don't sit there and tell me that THIRTEEN pages doesn't deserve a review! Even if it's just to yell at me, I don't care. Let me know what you think. Surely you can spare two minutes to write a few words after all the hours I've poured into this chappy?


	13. Invitus Adamo

So... I just spent my whole day at work writing ahead. Let me tell you... it gets intense! I'm so excited- I couldn't stop writing for the life of me. In honor of passing the 100 page mark, I decided to post the next chappy. It's short but I think you'll like it.

Enjoy!

* * *

It was the second Wednesday of the new year. It was our first week back from break and Oliver was already drilling us harder than ever. We had just gotten done with a particularly lengthy session and I was all too happy to take my well deserved shower. Everything was fine until I stepped into the middle of the locker room. Oliver was waiting for me so we started to walk out… until I felt that all too familiar tug at my navel and a sick feeling washed over me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What's wrong," he asked, already worrying.

I took a deep breath and let my shoulders sag. "He's here."

"WHAT?!" Oliver's wand was out in the blink of an eye.

"No, no!" I hissed, jumping at his hand to pull his arm down. "It's just Kyle. I forgot to tell you- he told me to not talk to you at all unless it's Quidditch-related. For the love of God, Oliver- don't talk to me in public. It's fine in the common room but I need to keep his suspicions to a minimum."

"So that means he can't see me walk you back to the castle after practice, either, I take it? So what if Shadow-" Oliver began angrily but stopped himself from ranting by taking a shaky deep breath and clenching his fists tightly in fury. "Go, then. Just tell him I'm staying here in my office to come up with some bleeding plays."

He was seething because I wasn't going to let him beat the daylights out of Kyle and because in order to help save me, he'd have to let me walk alone where it would be all too easy for Shadow to kidnap me. Never mind the fact that he wasn't supposed to pay us a visit until the end of the school year…

I closed the space between us and stood up on my tippy toes and threw my arms around his neck. I felt horrible for worrying him and causing him so much turmoil. "Thank you," I whispered gratefully in his ear. He trembled a bit as he returned the hug.

I forced myself to pull away from the loving embrace.

Really? Is it really fair that I have to leave the safety of his arms to be with a devil?

With one last look, I turned, took a deep breath, and headed out, leaving Oliver alone in the cold locker room. For some reason a massive migraine began pounding on my head. Ugh… just what I need.

"Kyle!" I squealed in excitement the second I walked outside. "I wanted to see you so badly!" I ran into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

Instead of responding, he just kissed me. And by kiss I mean that he almost devoured my lips.

"How was practice, Sweets?" he asked once he was done.

"Long and cold. I don't think Wood cares about our well-being at all," New Katie pouted and crossed her arms. Well… they're my arms. But not. If they were my arms, they'd be wailing on his face right now.

"I still think you should quit the team. Just tell Wood you're done. Or better yet- I'll just have a little… confrontation with him."

"No, Kyle-poo!" I squeaked and threw my arms around him. "You know I don't like violence!"

I laughed for a good sixty seconds in my mind. Like… I was mentally rolling on the ground laughing. Right- once everything was over, I'm going to shake hands with both you and Shadow, say it was pleasure knowing you two, and we would part peacefully.

Haha… no. This won't be over until I personally pound the pee out of the two bastards.

"Well if he sets a toe out of line again, I won't hesitate to have a little _talk_ with him." He grabbed my frozen hand in his and started leading me back up presumably to the Den.

We talked about his vacation and what I did to entertain myself over the break. We talked about how strange it was that half the professors got haircuts without even planning it, the amount of homework we had already been assigned in the three days we've been back, and other such trivial things.

"Hey, Katie?" Kyle finally asked breaking the silence.

"Hmm?"

He hesitated. "What's up with Shadow?"

Even New Katie tensed up in his arms. How ironic is it that Oliver and I were just talking about this?

Kyle noticed and pulled me closer. "Is it that bad?"

I nodded.

"Please tell me?" he said gently. "I've been owling him every month since Invitus Adamo and I don't even know what's going on. I think I should know why he paid me to watch over you."

I honestly don't know what I responded with because I stopped paying attention to Cruise Control Katie and repeated his words bitterly over and over in my head. '_I should know why he paid me to watch over you._' You mean to tell me, my _little love muffin_, that you're just now wondering why? After **three long months** you suddenly ask yourself _'why was it that I helped destroy my girlfriend's life?' _No- you don't ask yourself why a man 10 years older than me finds it crucial to know exactly what I'm up to BEFORE you force feed me a semi-permanent potion- you wait THREE BLEEDING MONTHS later to realize something is a bit fishy! You're talking to a psychopath you know nothing about about me and don't even think to ask yourself why this man paid you TWO HUNDRED GALLEONS to simply owl him?! How flipping ignorant and stupid are you!?

I screamed in my mind and ranted and kicked and punched at nothing, feeling angry at everything. If only I could scream out loud… I don't even care about anything else right now- I just want to inform him that he's a BLOODY IDIOT!

I finally calmed myself down just so I could pay attention to what my equally dim-witted counterpart was saying.

"-both my parents. My brother and I ran from him for a year and a half and we were safe here until he found us and used you to keep tabs on me."

For some reason I was actually glad he finally knew the truth. Maybe he would actually feel a little bit bad for what he's done.

That's when I finally realized that my bubbly, girly, over-emotional counterpart wasn't sobbing like a baby in his arms. She was actually near stoic.

Wait a minute… that's really strange. She should be a mess right now. She cried because this moron yelled at her but when telling him the tragic story of my parents, she didn't even pout or look the least bit sad?

Something isn't right…

My migraine got worse and worse until it was almost unbearable. Not only was I seething in anger, but I was also very confused and upset with Kyle. Not to mention the whole deal with Oliver earlier. I wanted so badly to just massage my temples to relieve the stress.

Out of nowhere, the worst migraine of my life vanished. It was so sudden that my brain didn't even have time to process the change because my fingers moved up and started rubbing small circles on the sides of my forehead.

Kyle, who had been sitting there agape for a good sixty seconds, finally digested the news and realized what he had done. He immediately launched himself at me and enveloped me in a huge hug. "I'm so sorry, Sweetness-" the rest of his words were a blur.

I sat there, completely frozen, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. I couldn't even form a single thought in my head. I have no idea how long we were sitting there speechless; all sense of time and was lost to me. All of my senses shut down… I couldn't feel a thing or hear his words (if he was, indeed, talking to me) or smell his cologne. Even my eyes hazed over and focused on nothing at all. Every fiber of my being just froze until finally the first thought rippled through my body and brought me back to life-

_**I'm free.**_

It was like a wizard snapped his fingers and brought me out of my stupor because my mind went ablaze in a second.

By some miracle I was able to control myself quickly before Kyle realized anything. I wrapped my arms around him tightly and focused on what he was saying.

"rry, Sugar. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. How could I have been so stupid? I'm sorry. I'm sorry-"

For crying out loud… NOW you're sorry?!

"Shhh… It's ok, Sweets. It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." I said with a sugary voice. "Who needs parents when I have the best boyfriend in the world? I have you now and you're all I need." I smiled wryly behind his back.

I had to keep pretending that the curse wasn't broken. If Kyle knew, he would tell Shadow and he'd come back from Germany. I wasn't going to have any of that. They'd hunt down the only person I could have fallen in love with and kill Oliver.

The point is that I had to put on my best act and still trip all over myself when Kyle was around.

"You're right. I'll be with you forever."

…Right….

"I love you so much, Katie."

"I love you, too!"

We hugged and snuggled for another half hour until finally he bade me farewell and left the room.

The second the door shut, I broke out into the biggest grin of my life. I WAS FREE!! I could have been cursed forever but I was bleeding free!! I could have been trapped in a marriage with that idiot for the rest of my life, unable to meet anyone else and therefore unable to fall in love. Shadow would have loved it! Pssht- why kill Katie when you can make her live a long 'happy' life stuck in a marriage that no one else knows is evil?

I actually skipped out of the Den, still unable to wipe that huge grin off of my face and jumped through the portrait hole jovially. As per usual, only Oliver was there. He looked up from his playbook and sent me a curious look at my expression. His look turned to one of slight panic as I ran at him full speed. I leapt up and tackled him on the couch and gave him the tightest hug to date.

"Kates-"

He was silenced by my lips.

Merlin, his lips tasted so sweet! Especially compared to Kyle's! My bold move was worth it but all of a sudden I got really shy, pulled away and got off of him.

Really… Oliver was the first person I've ever had romantic feelings for. Kyle may have been my first boyfriend but I never had more than just a crush on him. How can you not be nervous the first time you show your true feelings? I swear there were a million butterflies in my tummy, just swarming around angrily, making me blush brightly. I looked into the fire, trying to calm my racing heart and even my breathing. Despite this, I still smiled in delight.

"No!" Oliver cried as he sat up again and gently, yet eagerly turned my face back towards him. His lopsided smile made my heart melt. He's so freakin' cute!! "What was that about, Kates?" he asked.

"I've been cured," I said simply, letting him figure it out.

He furrowed his brow in heavy thought for all of ten seconds until his face lit up brighter than the fire next to us. Oliver launched himself at me, making me squeal in surprise, and this time tackled me onto the couch. He hovered over me and our eyes locked.

"So what does that mean?" he questioned in mock-innocence.

"You know what it means," I replied shyly.

"No, Kates. I don't believe I do." His grin suggested otherwise.

I was quiet for a moment, lost in his eyes. "I love you," I whispered, barely audible.

His smile got even larger. He clearly enjoyed making me feel timid. "What was that?" he asked softly, his lips getting closer and closer to mine.

"I love you, Ollie."

I barely finished the sentence before he captured my lips in the softest yet most passionate kiss I could have ever imagined.

"I love you, too," he murmured.

* * *

Review, please? They make me smile. :)


	14. Shadow's New Science

I'd like to say thank you to all of my reviewers. You're the best!

* * *

The next morning I woke up with a smile, my mind immediately flitting to the night before. I was free!!

I got ready for class and descended the girls' staircase.

"There's my favorite brother!" I said, throwing my arms around Tristan. I could fight the giddiness I felt… and honestly, I didn't want to.

He gave me a weird look but hugged back. "Are you ok, Sissy?"

I suppose he had every right to be suspicious. I was never this bubbly or extrovert. "It's just one of those days, you know?"

He smiled widely at me, happy to see me cheerful. "I'll race you to the gargoyle painting on the third floor!" Without giving me a chance to even register what he said, my brother was off.

"Hey!" I called. "Wait up, cheater!" I ran after him but when he turned right out of the portrait hole, I turned left. Perhaps the only good thing I got out of Kyle was a personal tour of all the secret passages. I sprinted down a long, windowless corridor and went down a hidden ladder.

I made it to the portrait and leaned against the wall beside it. Tristan came barreling down the hall and finally stopped in front of me, his smile falling into a pout. "That's not fair!" he crossed his arms.

"You got a head start. Of course it's fair," I stuck my tongue out at him boastfully, causing him to jump at me. "Don't you dar-" I squeaked, unable to finish the sentence and broke out into a fit of laughter. "Cut it out!!" I squealed as he tickled me mercilessly.

"No!" His voice was playful and made me laugh even harder at how adorable he was.

"Tristan Adam Bell, don't make me fight back!"

He giggled, clearly mistaken by thinking that I was lying. Oh… little did he know…

"Right!" I retaliated so quickly that he was left in shock for a second and then broke out into peals of laughter as I furiously ticked him back. He begged me to stop but I refused. It was way too much fun. Besides… after all we had been through, hearing my little brother's laughter was therapeutic.

"Ka-hhaaaahhaaa!-tie!! PLEASE!!" he was crying by now so I decided to spare him. "That wasn't funny," he pouted again as he straightened his clothes.

I grinned. "I think it's a fair award for winning the race." We started walking to the Great Hall.

Breakfast was excellent. Seriously- I said it before and I'll say it again; I could marry a house elf. They make the best food in the world… I'm sure of it.

I talked with Tristan the whole time and just started proofreading his Herbology essay when about fifty owls started pouring in through the higher windows. I thought nothing of it- we never got mail.

... Until today. I looked up curiously at the letter that had been dropped on my muffin. Sure that it was a mistake, I picked it up and looked at the name.

"Who's it from?" Tristan asked. When I didn't answer, he looked at me. "Katie? What's wrong? Why are you pale?"

Of course Tristan wouldn't recognize mum's stationary. He never had the need to use the light pink flowery parchment. I stared wide-eyed at the frightfully familiar scrawl on the front. Who'd have thought that seeing my own name could have struck such pure terror in me?

"Katie…?" Tristan's voice sounded hesitant and doubtful. He touched my arm, bringing me out of my frozen state.

I looked at him and deliberated if I should tell him or not. I decided against it. My brother had already gone through too much. He didn't need to bear the memories all over again and I certainly didn't want him walking the halls in paranoia. "This is great! This is Isabella's stationary!" He gave me a questioning look. "She was my best mate at Sabinette. I thought she forgot about me!"

I 'eagerly' opened the letter once Tristan had gone back to eating.

_Katherine,_

_Oh, my dear girl! I thought I should share this with you, as it is of utmost importance to you. Perhaps you may find the same humor in it that I will? Let's hope so! Look up quickly and watch your precious boyfriend. Go ahead- right now!_

Very slowly, I raised my eyes from the parchment and looked over at Kyle. He was putting down his goblet whilst talking to one of his friends. What's the kid's name… Trevor?

Kyle laughed at something he said and looked down at his plate. A look of shock registered on his features and he delicately picked up the letter that was lying on his food. Even from the far distance I could see that the envelope mirrored my own. He tore it open. Kyle clutched the paper with both hands and held it for a few painfully long minutes. I had no idea what I was looking for but I refused to lower my eyes.

Once he was done reading, he folded it up neatly and very slowly put it in his back pocket. The man looked fine for a few seconds… until he suddenly started twitching and convulsing. My eyes widened in panic. What the-

Without warning, he stopped and like he had just seen a ghost, slowly got up and walked towards the exit. Only a few other Slytherins noticed the peculiar behavior and they watched him inquisitively. Kyle made it about two-thirds of the way to the doors before he threw a hand over his mouth and ran full speed out of the hall.

I didn't want to read the rest of the letter but it was the only thing that could provide an explanation as to what just happened. With a deep breath, I looked back down and read on.

_Oh, I'm positively beaming! Did you see him? I wish I could have been there. Now you're a good student, aren't you? You should know what __Amortentia is, right, my dear? I know a few brilliant people here in Germany, Katherine, and they just perfected turning liquid potions into matter. They took the strongest love potion of them all and made it into a very fine powder. Really, this stuff is so tiny that it's invisible to the naked eye! I really do owe these gentlemen my deepest thanks, as they have provided me with another method of getting close to you lovely kids!_

I dropped the letter instantly and it floated innocently down on top of my food. I didn't even care about the looks I was getting at my peculiar behavior. I almost started hyperventilating as I grabbed a napkin, folded it over several times, threw my bag over my shoulder, and walked briskly out of the hall with the letter balled up in the cloth.

"Sissy!" I heard my brother call after me from the atrium just as I put my free hand on the huge wooden door.

"Isabella is very sick, Tristan," I lied. "She's likely dying. I need to be alone, alright? Go back inside- I'll be fine."

Hesitantly, my brother complied. Once the door shut behind him, I heaved my door open and bolted outside and across the lawns towards the lake, despite the biting wind and snowflakes attacking me. I didn't want anyone watching me as I had to suspiciously open the letter using a napkin and holding it on the ground. They'd surely think I was crazy for not physically touching a harmless letter.

_It's actually quite simple. You see, I take this powder and spread it all over something. Take, for example, Kyle's letter. The particles are so tiny that they seep into the parchment itself and are only set loose by movement or contact with something. Skin, we've come to find, is an excellent sponge that extracts the powder!_

_You see, the only issue is that if Amorentia is swallowed, it takes about ten minutes to take full effect. Due to the nature, however, of this substance it takes mere moments and hits the victim twice as hard._

_Oh- don't worry. I haven't tainted this letter. I would never hurt my dear Katherine, after all!_

_I just wanted to give you fair warning because I'm such a gracious man. I'm sure you can figure it out, deary. Do write me back and tell me how your next meeting goes! I'll love hearing about it; I truly will!_

_Shadow_

I stared off in disbelief. How can someone in another country across the bleeding English Channel cause this much strife!?

That sick bastard! The Amorentia will only add onto the love potion Kyle was already exposed to and it'll make me bloody irresistible to him! He won't be able to control himself for who knows how long until the stuff wears off!

Oh- and to make it all the better, I'm still supposed to be infatuated with Kyle! I have no choice but to act like he's the best thing ever. And it's not like I could run away from him or hide or anything. The mixture will be so strong that he'll be compelled to find me even when I'm nowhere near him!

I held a part of my school robes over my mouth and promptly screamed as loud as I could.

* * *

Although I never normally saw Kyle while passing from class to class, I was still petrified of walking the halls. I had no idea how strongly the combination would affect him and (not that I was complaining) since the Invitus Adamo was cured, I wouldn't have any kind of warning signs when Kyle got too close.

Luckily, I made it to all of my classes without incident. After the last one, I went straight to the tower, planted myself in a cozy window seat, and buried myself in my books.

I was left in peace for about thirty minutes before Tristan climbed through the portrait hole and spotted me. "Sis!" he called and ran over. "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"I'm fine," I smiled reassuringly and ruffled up his curly hair.

He seemed unconvinced. "What's wrong with your friend? Will she be ok?"

"Isabella contracted some sort of rare flu from bacteria in the ice when she went on vacation in Antarctica over the break. They're still examining her but she's hospitalized so she's being taken care of. Don't worry about it, alright? I'm sure she'll be fine- I was just really surprised at first." Tell me I'm not good at coming up with lies on the spot. Go ahead. I'm not proud of lying to my little brother but it's for the best.

"Why would she vacation in Antarctica?"

"Dad didn't tell you about the Atlantians? I'd love to go see their culture and hear their stories!"

"I thought that was a myth…"

"Not at all. They lost their island to the sea but the people still survive and prosper. It's not in their nature to put up with muggles- that's why they were isolated on an island to begin with. When they lost that, they decided to move to Antarctica because really- who would be desperate enough for land to move to a barren icy tundra?" At least this part wasn't a lie. Mum really did promise me she would take me to meet the Atlantians for my seventeenth birthday. "It was hard to adapt to the climate change but for the sake of staying away from muggles, it was worth it to them."

Tristan's expression was one of awe. "Really?"

I nodded and my brother sat down next to me and started asking me about the Aztecs and Vikings. Dad was a historian; he taught me things I never thought I'd be able to use again but I guess now his lectures were not for nothing. I would guess dad is where Tristan gets his historical interests from in the first place.

About 45 minutes into our discussion, Oliver came up to us. I couldn't suppress the butterflies that came out of hibernation in my tummy or the urge to smile. "It's ten minutes before dinner time. Mind if I walk down with you guys?"

Of course Tristan's eyes lit up- not only was he perpetually hungry (though never gained a pound, darn him!), but it also meant that he would get to chat with his Quidditch hero.

"Actually, I was just going to stay here for the rest of the night," I said, indicating my books. "I still have a lot of research to do for this potions essay." And it was true- Snape assigned us a two-foot-long essay on Veritaserum due by Friday. So maybe I was just avoiding Kyle but getting to work on my potions was an added bonus.

Oliver looked at me skeptically but knew better than to question me in front of my brother. He knew I didn't want to worry Tristan about these things and thankfully respected that decision. "Alright. Would you mind if I borrow your brother, then? I need some advice on a play I've been working on."

Tristan was barely able to contain himself. The great Quidditch captain was actually asking for a first year's advice? He was undoubtedly thinking that this was the coolest thing ever. Maybe he could even help Oliver with a potential winning play!

I smiled at Tristan's excitement. "Have him back here in an hour," I joked.

"Yes ma'am!" Oliver saluted me and walked off with my enthusiastic brother, already motioning different moves.

Once the tower emptied, I was able to concentrate on more important matters again. I didn't get any work done because rather than focusing on the textbook's passages, all I could think about was how to get away from Kyle without giving away the fact that my Invitus Adamo curse was gone. An hour's time got me no closer to an answer. I had no choice but to go about my normal routines and walk my normal paths and just deal with Kyle when he finally managed to corner me.

Oliver brought back some food for me around 7 (which I was immensely grateful for) and sat with me as we both tried to do our work. When I finally looked up from my books, I realized that only a few people remained in the common room and even they were yawning and heading up to bed one by one.

When only Hermione Granger, Dean Thomas, and Patricia Stimpson remained, Oliver finally deemed it safe enough to speak. "Can we talk about what happened this morning?"

I was actually very proud that he was able to contain his curiosity for this long. "We might be overheard," I said quietly.

"Alright," he said simply and waved his wand over the two of us, trapping us in a silencing bubble so we could talk however loudly we needed without being overheard.

"This probably looks suspicious."

"What's the worst that they could assume? They see us together all the time. For all they know we're talking about our relationship and we're just too shy to let anyone else know."

"I suppose…"

"So what happened?"

I thought for about his potential reaction for a second. "Maybe this really isn't the best place or time for this after all." We may have been silenced to the world but I'm sure the others in the room would be a bit curious as to why Oliver would look like he was screaming in rage.

"Is it that bad?" His accent was already getting heavier like it did when he got upset.

"Yeah."

He stood up. "Well then come on. We can go somewhere more private."

My eyes widened. "I'd rather stay here." There was no way in hell I was going to willingly leave the safety of the common room until I absolutely had to. Kyle was likely prowling the halls looking for me as we spoke. If Kyle saw me it would be bad enough, but to see Oliver with me? No, no… things would escalate and someone was guaranteed to go to the hospital wing.

Oliver's eyes darkened in protective anger. "I'm going to skin him alive."

"You don't even know what's going on."

"Well it's clearly bad enough that you're terrified of venturing out of your own house."

"I'm not…" I began but quieted myself. What was the point of denying it? Sure, I was brave enough to endure a year and a half of living in the wild and getting through nights so dark we couldn't see our hands inches from our face, but this was completely different. The second I step out of that portrait hole, I'd be at risk for rape. Maybe I have my priorities backwards or something but that's more frightening than the thought of any kind of wild animal attacking us in the dead of night.

Oliver watched me carefully and finally sat back down beside me and pulled me into his arms. He held me tightly and kept laying sweet and innocent kisses atop my head.

It was around midnight when the three other students finally packed up their books and headed upstairs. Oliver waited a few more moments just to be sure that no one would come back down and finally released me.

He reinforced the bubble and waited patiently. I thought it was best to just let him read Shadow's note, as it would provide him with the best explanation.

Oliver read it over and by the end was gripping the parchment so tightly that I thought he was going to rip it. "I'm staying with you," he said simply.

My eyes widened. "No you're not…"

"Don't tell me that you actually expect me to stand back and let this asshole rape you!"

"Of course not- I'll take care of it myself."

"I am not going to give the opportunity to be alone with you!"

"You have to, Oliver. You have to stay back."

"I'm already involved. I'm not stepping down."

I sighed heavily. "I can handle it. Really. Is it worth putting the three of us in line for execution just because of this?"

Oliver stared at me. "_'Just because of this…'_" he repeated incredulously. "_'Just because of-_'" He began pacing again, as was his signature course of action he took when he was stressed or upset.

"Ollie… I'll be fine. Really."

"That's really convincing, Kates, because as you say you'll be fine, you're too scared to even step outside."

"Yeah, I'm scared. What sane girl wouldn't be? But there's a difference between being scared and not being able to stand up for myself. I got through the past fine enough. This is nothing compared to that."

"But it's not nothing!"

I jumped up and surprised Oliver by quickly wrapping my arms around his torso. "You've already helped me. Without you I'd still be under that potion's grasp and I wouldn't be able to defend myself at all. Thanks to you, I won't get hurt. I have my wand so I'll just petrify him once he finds us a room. If you hadn't pestered me constantly, I would never have gotten close to you and therefore I'd still be in deep water. You've already helped me, Ollie. Helping me break the curse was the best thing you could have done. Let me deal with this on my own. I can handle it."

He made a sound in his throat as if wanting to say that he wouldn't leave me alone anyway but just to stop us from arguing would 'back off'. "I spoke with my father about all of this," he said, changing the subject. I froze in his arms and my heart's beating suddenly became very painful. Oliver noticed how tense I got and rubbed my back consolingly. "It's alright, Kates. You have nothing to worry about when it comes to the Ministry. Dad and I have been owling back and forth for the past week and he's been speaking with Aurors. They've got a plan worked out already."

I was finally able to regain control of my limbs and pulled away. "You've been owling?"

He nodded.

"Shadow might be intercepting the letters!" I knew it wasn't likely but I still panicked. Not only was I terrified that more people knew about this and will potentially make Shadow furious, but I also still had my own personal issues with the Ministry; I wasn't too eager to enlist their help.

"He's in Germany. There's no way he'd be able to intercept letters from another country. And besides- Aurors use their own owls that they put anti-interception spells on. If it falls into the wrong hands, the letters instantly ignite. We're safe."

I visibly relaxed but still harbored doubts. "What do they know?"

"All that they need. I told them everything you told me about Shadow and Kyle. They know about Tristan, too. I didn't give them details about where you've stayed or the encounters you've had but they know that you and Tristan are in danger and that time is crucial."

"They're going to ruin everything, Oliver!" I groaned and started pacing myself.

"Of course not, Kates. This is what they do for a living. Their whole lives are based around finding and apprehending Death Eaters. They've been in countless sensitive situations so they know what they're doing. Besides- they've been looking for Shadow anyway. When they found Drastio Hopkirk (he's the one who was yelling at you for underage-magic) dead on your doorstep, they've been on the case. The Aurors are baffled as to why you didn't contact them yourself when it first happened and are incredibly grateful to finally have a lead on Shadow."

"They're going to do something that will send up red flags for Shadow," I said again, still unconvinced.

"Listen," Oliver said, pulling me to a stop and looking me in the eyes. "I won't let Shadow get to you. You can't just keep running your whole life. These people will help you. Trust them- they're the best people for the job, Kates. My father has worked with them in the past and he says that they're excellent people. If you're worried about them, write a letter explaining everything that would be hazardous. I'll send it to my father with their charmed owl and they can work around it. Alright?"

Looking into Oliver's eyes always calmed me down. I nodded numbly and snuggled into his arms again. Shadow was clever and surely had ways of knowing everything going on. I just hoped that nothing would go wrong.

"What's the plan?"

"They need some time to get everything set up and planed out perfectly. We're going to trap him in February but the only way he's going to come over here is if you lure him. I'll tell you the exact date when we know it, but the week before that you're going to act the like Invitus Adamo is starting to wear off and you'll have to hint that you have to go to Hogsmeade. Kyle will tell Shadow and he'll apparate there right away. The Aurors will set up a trap and surround him. He may be strong but so are they- and he'll be outnumbered."

I mulled it over for a few moments. "What if something goes wrong?"

"We will all be here to protect you and Tristan."

I didn't want to say that his answer wasn't reassuring enough. He really was doing the best he could. I was grateful for everything- I really was- but it didn't comfort me as much as either of us might have hoped. I was terrified of someone getting hurt in the process. Shadow wouldn't just drop his wand and go away peacefully when they surrounded him; he'd be sure to take out as many people as he could.

How could I ever forgive myself if someone died trying to protect us?


	15. Tristan

Sooo... I thought that Tristan should play a bigger role in all of this. Don't you agree? :Hides behind Oliver again:

Oh... and there's a language warning from here on out. I'm sure you wouldn't be worried about a sailor's mouth if you were in this situation.

* * *

I was on my way to potions the next day. I had just barely snuck past Kyle and as a result of taking the long way, was a few minutes late for class which consequently left me alone in the dark corridor that led to the dungeons. Just a few hundred more meters and I'll be saf-

Out of nowhere a pair of arms constricted against my chest and pulled me backwards against a body. My eyes widened and I tried to stop myself from hyperventilating.

"I've been looking for you, Kates," the Scottish accent said huskily.

SHIT!!

I blinked the fear from my eyes and forced a smile on my face. "Babes!" I cried and planted a kiss on his cheek once he loosened his hold on me enough for me to turn around. "I missed you! Have you been avoiding me?" I tried to make my voice sound cute and playful. There's no telling how it actually sounded because it was the least of my worries compared to the sudden terror that gripped me.

"I would never avoid you." He had barely finished his statement before he began feeding on my lips.

I forced myself to kiss back, all the while squeezing my eyes shut tightly, hoping to block everything out.

At least we were still out in the middle of the corridor…maybe someone would see us and stop Kyle. I willed with all of my might for someone… anyone to walk this way. I'd even be grateful for Snape or Filch to yell at us.

But I knew it was all just wishful thinking. Snape was teaching the class I was supposed to be in at that moment and it was well known that Filch was scared of the dungeons ever since the Twins' played some prank on him.

When Kyle ran out of oxygen, he broke the kiss and without a word, began to pull me toward one of the deserted rooms.

"What are you doing, Babe?" I tried to sugarcoat my voice but I'm pretty sure it didn't quite work out. I don't think it even mattered at that point- Kyle's mind was too clouded to pick up on something so trivial.

He ignored me and shoved me into the first room unceremoniously and closed the door.

"I'm missing class, Kyle-poo. I can't afford that," I said, backing up slowly.

He turned around and started crossing the distance between us. "It'll be worth it," he finally said.

I backed up faster until I felt a wall at my back. Son of a-

"Stop," I said, finally finding my courage at the last moment. He was only 4 meters away.

"Come on, Katie. You know you want it." He took a step closer.

"No, actually. I don't. Let me go." I didn't care about putting up a fake façade anymore. I wasn't going to stand idly and let him get his way.

"Don't lie to yourself. We've been dating for four months. I don't even know why I was this patient with you in the first place. I gave you enough time but I'm sick of waiting."

Disgusted, I pulled out my wand and aimed at him. "Stop right there. I swear I won't hesitate."

"Really?" he goaded. "You can't do a thing because of the potion. You're a slave to it and it's perfect."

"IMPEDIMENTA!!" I screamed. The spell hit Kyle in the chest making him instantly freeze. The force of it made him stumble backwards, causing him to fall still as a board.

I stood there trembling for a few seconds to make sure he wasn't going to get up and inched closer to him, still ready to pelt him with another hex. I got close enough to get a good look at his eyes. They were completely dark and clouded.

What now? I can't just leave him here. I'd be safe for all of about ten minutes before he could regain control of his limbs and he'd be after me again. I'd have to wait for Amorentia to wear off. On top of that, Kyle would kind of realize that I was able to rebel against his advances… which means that the Invitus Adamo curse is broken… which means I'm in love… and the only person I could be in love with is Oliver.

I hit him with the strongest memory charm I could produce and then a stupefying charm, and ran to peak out of the room.

The coast was clear. Excellent.

I pointed my wand at Kyle and levitated him outside and positioned him so it looked like he just fainted in the middle of the hall. When he regained consciousness he wouldn't know what happened and he'd have no hints as to what was going on. He'd assume he was just going to the Slytherin common room.

As a final precaution, I put a Confundo hex on him and scampered off to the Gryffindor common room. Yeah- I'd be missing the rest of Potions, but it was my last class of the day and it wasn't worth showing up thirty minutes late.

When I stepped through the portrait hole, I was shocked to find Tristan curled up in a ball on the window seat. He was staring outside and slightly trembling. I was at his side in seconds with my arms wrapped around him.

"Hey..." I cooed. "What's wrong?" He should still be in class. Tristan might not get perfect grades but he's studious and hasn't ever skipped class before.

My brother uncurled his fingers and revealed a balled up letter… with the same color paper my mother used to use.

My heart stopped beating and I swiped the letter out of his hand with the sleeve of my robes making it fall innocently to the ground.

I ignored it and grabbed Tristan's shoulders, making him look me in the eye. "How do you feel?" My voice was quivering.

Tristan's eyes were shimmering with unshed tears- a look of confusion laced with fear stared back at me. He opened his mouth for a second and closed it again.

Oh, God… "Do you feel any different?!" I asked, panicking.

He nodded slowly but still remained silent.

"Talk to me. Tell me how you feel!" I demanded urgently but even before I could finish, my brother's eyes exploded in color. His natural green hue turned to a bright yellow and then purple and ended with his eyes turning completely white. It stayed that frightening and ghostly color for a few seconds but slowly his normal color returned.

He blinked, took a shaky breath, and looked around wildly. "What…?" he asked incredulously. Finally he realized I was in front of him, "Sissy? Why are you crying?"

"Stay here," I commanded and bolted up the stairs to the girls' dormitories, found my old handkerchief, and ran back down so I could ball up the letter in the material and shove it in my pocket. "Come on." I grabbed Tristan's hand and dragged him out of his seat.

"What's going on?" he sounded terrified and confused. "Where are we going?"

"Hospital Wing. We have to run, alright? Run as fast as you can with me."

"Sissy!" he squeaked as I started dragging him. "What's wrong with me?"

"I don't know yet. Pomphrey will help you, ok? Come on."

He didn't need more urging and finally started running with me hand in hand. Halfway down the first staircase I felt Tristan suddenly lurch forward. If it weren't for my Quidditch reflexes, I don't know how far he would have fallen. Luckily he only tripped down four steps before I could finally grip his arm firmly enough to pull him to a stop.

"Tristan!" I sobbed, absolutely horrified. I pulled his head up from the stones only to find that same frightening white glow in his eyes. Slowly it receded back to his green eyes again. "FUCK!" I nearly screamed and picked him up under his knees and supported his back. I started running as quickly as I could manage without making us both tumble downwards.

"Sissy! What's going on? Why are you crying? Put me down… I can walk. Why are you running?"

My tears were starting to cloud my vision so I blinked them away and kept running. "I'm taking you to Pomphrey."

"Why?"

"To fix whatever is wrong with you."

Tristan must have understood how scared I was because he stopped talking and clung onto my neck so he wouldn't bounce so much.

"Oi! Babes!" a voice called the moment I landed on the third floor. You're bleeding kidding me… Not only do I almost get molested and come back to find that Shadow did something to my brother, but now this prick going to hinder our flight to get help. No. I was not going to stand for that.

Luckily, there was a shortcut that led from the third floor to the first and came out close to the Hospital Wing. Unluckily, I had to pass by my boyfriend to get to it.

"I've been looking for you," he said seductively.

Really? Does he not see the tears in my eyes? Does he not see me running for dear life with my brother in my arms?

"Stay away," I spit acidly.

"Oh, the things I've been wanting to do to you…" he continued, completely ignoring me and coming closer.

The rage that filled me was one unlike anything I had ever experienced in my life. "Kyle, I will murder you if you don't stop where you are."

"Kinky, eh? I can work with that," he said with a suggestive smirk.

I looked at Tristan who just looked more confused than ever. I promptly set him down and made him lean against a wall so the impact wouldn't be so hard if he fell again.

Immediately I rounded on the prat and stomped over to him furiously. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Kyle! How fucking dare you talk to me like that? And in front of my ten year old brother, no less! I'm done!"

"Oohh… angry sex? The best kind there is…" he grinned.

I started to swing on him but he caught my arm and held it securely. This didn't even faze me- I simply kneed him in the groin. He instantly let go of me and stumbled backwards holding himself. "What…" he sputtered with difficulty.

At this point I was blinded by rage. This man had caused me enough hell and here he was trying to do the worst thing he could possibly do. To make it all the better, I was losing precious minutes because of him; I** needed** to get Tristan to Pomphrey and he was still making advances on me? "Stay the hell away from me!" I shouted and punched him in the face as hard as I could manage.

I stepped back, confounded him, and cast another memory charm on him and ran back to Tristan just in time to catch him from falling over again. The ghostly look diminished again and he looked around wildly. "Katie?" he said, clearly confused. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Run as fast as you can. Come on," I said and grabbed his hand, not even giving him time to hesitate.

After three more minutes of this we finally burst through the Hospital Wing's doors. "Madame!" I bellowed. "We need help!"

The woman came running instantly. "What's going on?" She didn't even wait for my response before she sat my terrified brother on one of the beds and started examining him.

"Something keeps happening," I tried to keep my voice even so I wouldn't have to waste time repeating myself. "His eyes keep changing colors and then he completely forgets everything."

"What caused this?" she asked urgently.

I froze for a second.

Damn it.

Whatever… it wasn't worth keeping this a secret when Shadow already resorted to doing something to my brother; he broke our unspoken pact. He was supposed to leave Tristan alone and only torment me. Besides… the Aurors already knew anyway and I could trust the professors.

"It's a new science they came up with in Germany." This made Pomphrey turn to me instantly. "They can turn liquid potions into matter. Tristan got a letter with particles of some potion on it. It seeped into his hands… whatever it is hits him twice as hard because it enters his body quicker."

Madame Pomphrey stared at me in horror for a moment before she regained her senses and turned back to him. "Do you have the letter?" she called over her shoulder as she pulled out her wand. There was a gasp and I ran closer only to see Tristan's eyes changing again. What is going on?!

"That's the fourth time he's done that since I found him ten minutes ago. I don't know how long he was sitting in the common room before I got there." I yanked the handkerchief out of my pocket and held it carefully by the corners. "Be careful- the particles may have seeped into the cloth."

"Oh, child…" she said disapprovingly and pointed her wand at me, levitating it out of my hand. "Don't touch anything this has come into contact with. Take off your robes. Don't let it taint your clothes."

I hurried to comply. Luckily I was wearing a sweater underneath so it wasn't as cold as I expected. She magicked it away to her office and turned back to me.

"Get Professor Snape and tell him to bring his Code 3 kit. Send him up here and then get Dumbledore. The password is 'Licorice'. Go!"

I didn't need to be told twice. I ran as fast as humanly possible down the stairs to the dungeons and burst through the doors. "Professor!" I cried before I realized my predicament. I had completely forgotten that I had skipped his class… the class in which I was supposed to be sitting silently paying attention at that moment.

"Bell! What is the meaning of this? Would you like to explain why you're nearly an hour late for my class?" Everyone in the room was gaping at my audacity.

"Please, Professor. Pomphrey sent me. We need you right away… it's urgent. She said to bring your Code 3 kit."

His eyes narrowed menacingly and glared hatefully at me. "Class dismissed," he spat and turned to get the kit from his office.

All of the students were smarter than I thought- they actually sat still until Snape was out of the room so they could avoid making him angrier by clogging up the halls in a time of emergency.

"Explain," he demanded once we were outside of the classroom.

"It's my brother…" I said and proceeded to explain what I just told Pomphrey as we ran through the corridors. "I have to get Professor Dumbledore, sir. Madame Pomphrey is waiting for you. I'll meet you there." Really, I was angry that he wasn't running faster. Snape might not have been fat but the man really couldn't run.

"What's the Code 3 kit for?"

"Poisons."

I paled.

Then I realized… his breathing was still even. I nearly screamed in rage. He could damn well run faster but just because he was about to help a Gryffindor, he wasn't running at full speed! Who the fuck cares what house the kid is in?! If you know he's poisoned, run faster, you bastard!

I had to control myself by just speeding away and letting out my frustration later. I had to make it from the lower level dungeons to the seventh bleeding floor as fast as I could. I actually thanked Oliver now for all those practices… without them I would never be able to run that far.

On the third floor I saw Kyle just starting to get up gingerly. He clutched his face and moaned in pain. That's so much better than what you deserve, you jackass.

"Katie?" at first he sounded confused but then the look in his eyes changed again. "You wanna go into one of these classrooms?"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" I screamed and hit him with another confounding and memory charm. It was shocking that no professors had heard my yelling.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, I made it to the gargoyle statue that led to Dumbledore's office. I'd never spoken to the man and although he seemed very kind, I still found myself rather nervous. "Licorice."

The gargoyle moved aside and allowed me sprint up another bloody flight of stairs. "Professor Dumbledore!" I shouted and banged on the door to his office. "Please, Professor, we need your help!"

The door flew open to reveal the headmaster himself. "What is it?"

I had already turned around and was running down the staircase before he could finish his question. "My brother, sir. Something is wrong."

And to my great surprise, Dumbledore was running beside me in a moment… and I was running as fast as I could. He had to be at least thirty years older than Snape and had more of a belly than him, too, but still he ran beside me without struggle.

"Tell me everything," he said.

And for the third time in fifteen minutes, I explained the situation.

You know… the man took secret passages the entire way down. I couldn't have even imagined half of them because they were blended in so perfectly. We were in the Hospital Wing within moments.

The three professors retreated to Pomphrey's office where they discussed what to do to help my brother stay alive.

* * *

I have NO idea where all of this came from... I was just writing and I just got the idea that Tristan should be sitting by the window. From that simple and initially innocent idea I was able to write 20 pages of pure intensity. I loved writing it... I'd hate reading it, haha... :laughs nervously:

I've just started writing the climactic point, too, so the end is in sight!


	16. Celer Oblivio Pulvis

"Sissy…" I heard my brother croak, beckoning me to his side.

I ran over and enveloped him in a huge hug. "I love you so much, Tristan. We're going to make you better, alright?"

Tears were brimming in his eyes as he looked back at me. "I'm scared."

"I know. I am, too," my voice squeaking just like his. Now that I had done all I could and was left without any kind of mission to distract myself, the magnitude of the situation hit me hard. My brother could really be in trouble… Pomphrey requested that Snape bring a bloody poison tester! How could we know what Shadow actually put on the note? Was there even a way of finding out? And even if they did find out, could they possibly come up with a cure in time? "I won't leave your side until you're better. I won't let anything happen to you because so help me God I will tear Shadow apart and rip his limbs off one by one."

For some reason this made Tristan start bawling. "Sissy… why didn't you tell me?!" he sobbed and threw his arms around me again.

I hugged him back, rather confused. "Tell you what?" I questioned gently.

"Shadow has been tormenting you!" he cried, apparently hurt with my secrecy. "You didn't even say anything bad about Kyle when he gave you that disgusting potion! You've been a slave to him for months and you didn't even tell me so I could beat him up for you!" He couldn't say any more because the tears were choking him up.

My eyes stared vacantly at the wall behind Tristan's bed. He would actually try to beat Kyle up for me? I'd always been the one protecting him. Don't get me wrong- I wouldn't change that for the world. I'd do anything to make sure my little brother was alright. But to think that my ten year old brother who was honestly rather frail and skinny would actually go up against a sixteen year old Slytherin who's on the Quidditch team just to protect me? It made my heart swell in admiration, love, and pain.

"It's alright, Trissy. I'm ok... you don't have to worry about me. The curse was broken a few nights ago anyway... I'm not under his control anymore. I didn't want you worrying about Shadow. You've gone through enough already." I laced my fingers in his hair and played with one of the curls.

"No!" he said angrily. Well... it didn't sound very angry at all because he was still sobbing but I knew he was mad. "We get through this together! You're the only one I have- you're not going to fight alone for me! We're going to get rid of him together. I have just as much of a right to fight as you do, sis. We both lost mum and dad... you're not the only one who wants to hurt Shadow!" He broke out with another wail- most likely because he reminded himself of our parents. The kid didn't show it, but I knew he thought about them often and it killed him to be without that loving parental care.

"We'll get through it together," I agreed and finally let go so I could reach for a tissue. He was sniffling miserably.

When I turned my head back around, I noticed that all three professors were hanging out of the door, staring at us intently. For the first time ever, I actually saw Snape without a scowl. I couldn't tell what Dumbledore was thinking but Pomphrey was tearing up at our emotional display. Great... they just saw and heard that whole conversation.

Dumbledore finally stepped forward and asked me to step outside with him for a moment.

"I'm not leaving Tristan's side, Professor."

"We need to talk, dear."

"He wants to be included, sir." I didn't want to sound rude the first time I actually spoke to the man who saved our lives, but Tristan just made it clear that he wanted to know everything.

Dumbledore hesitantly complied and came to stand by Tristan's bedside but didn't know where to begin. "This Shadow... is he the same Deatheater that the Ministry has been after for the past six years?"

I nodded. Shadow had been telling me how clever he was by dodging the Ministry for so long. He bragged the whole time he held me captive.

"Just as I feared..." Dumbledore trailed off in thought for a moment. "That's a matter we will need to discuss shortly. For now, Madame Pomphrey has managed to slow the poison. She said your brother's reacting has slowed significantly. The only way to completely get rid of the poison, however, is to find out exactly what it is and to have Professor Snape create an antidote. Are there any clues as to what it might-"

He was interrupted by someone bursting through the doors. "Kates!" Oliver cried, panting slightly and rushing to my side. "I got here as fast as I could... is everything alright?" He looked at Tristan and gripped his shoulder firmly. "We won't let anything happen to you, mate."

"How did you even know we were here?" I asked, surprised.

"You have Angelina and Alicia in your class, remember? They told me how you interrupted the lecture as soon as they saw me in the common room."

"Listen-" I said, suddenly realizing something that might be able to help us. "Remember Shadow's last letter? He may have sent another. Can you please run and have one of the girls check my dormitory?"

"Of course," he said, already turning around and dashing away.

"Tell them not to touch it directly!" I called after him.

He made a sign showing he heard me and ran out again.

"He's done this before?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yes, sir. He put Amorentia matter onto my boyfriend's letter yesterday. Actually, I'd be really grateful if you could do something about that, please."

"Merlin... what has this man done to you two?" It was more of a rhetorical question than anything else. Pomphrey gasped disgustedly.

"Mr. Bell," she said, coming out of nowhere with a glass of some very slimy looking blue substance floating next to her. "Drink this, please. All of it. I'm not going to lie- it's not a pleasant flavor so it's best to drink it quickly without stopping."

My brother looked appalled and very hesitantly reached for the glass. He looked at me and then squeezed his eyes shut as he downed the contents. He had barely handed the cup back before he fell backwards against his pillows.

I looked at Pomphrey in alarm.

"He's just asleep. He'll be out for the rest of the night. The potion will make him sweat out any toxins. By the time he wakes up, Professor Snape will have made an antidote so Mr. Bell should recover," she explained.

"Thank you so much," I breathed. "Really."

"Not a problem, dear. Tell him everything," she indicated Dumbledore, "so we can help you." Madame Pomphrey turned and walked back to her office to help Snape analyze the note.

Speaking of which.... "What did the letter say, Professor?"

"Shadow was informing your brother that he has been paying Mr. Beadle to not only give you one of the most wicked potions ever concocted, but to also keep him informed about everything you do. Apparently Shadow will be waiting for you two after the end of the school year, as well."

Well I guess there's nothing I could do to keep this a secret. They already know the gist of what's going on so there's no point in covering up anything else. I'm sure the Aurors would have informed Dumbledore of the situation sooner or later anyway.

I explained just about everything to the man from our parents' death to Shadow chasing us for eighteen months to Kyle's involvement to Oliver's father already working with Aurors, only going into detail when absolutely necessary.

I actually felt a bit bad for ratting out Kyle but it's not like I could have covered him up or anything. Shadow said his name in the letter and Dumbledore had already read it. I was just a bit upset that I wouldn't get to personally exact my revenge on him; Kyle would be taken to the Ministry itself. It's just a shame that his dreams of being a spell master would likely never come true. Yeah- he was a complete bastard, but a lot of it wasn't even his choice. Whether he knew it or not, he was Shadow's puppet from the start… and he had no idea that Shadow was a Deatheater.

I know I'll have to be at Kyle's trial so I'll just tell the Wizengamot the complete truth. Maybe they won't send him to Azkaban for too long or they'll just stick him with some kind of community service like cleaning up poo without a wand or something.

Oliver burst through the doors again with a balled up sweater in his hands. I could only assume a note was contained within.

"What does it say?"

"It's Celer Oblivio Pulvis," he said, looking grave.

Snape immediately left the room, presumably going to his office so he could concoct an antidote.

"What is that?" I asked panicking at the way Dumbledore's face fell. "Tell me he's going to be ok…"

"Celer Oblivo Pulvis is in essence a poison that goes straight to the victim's brain and starts eating away at anything it can touch. The first thing to diminish is the victim's memory until it fades away completely. In potion form it can take as little as five hours to completely destroy the memory beyond repair. After that it paralyzes the victim completely and it gets worse from there. Because your brother contracted it in the form of dust, it's impossible to know how much time we have or how much an antidote will salvage."

My mouth dried up and tears started pouring out of my eyes but for some reason I couldn't break down. "Can we slow it?" I croaked.

Pomphrey, who had come to stand next to Dumbledore with her hand covering her gaping mouth, gave me a look of utmost sympathy. "You have to keep his mind working. This potion attacks the memory so that's what you need to have him exercise to fight it."

We all knew what this meant but no one dared speak it.

Madame waved her wand at Tristan and his eyes fluttered open as he groggily sat up. He looked around, obviously confused. "Why am I in the medical wing?"

"Do you remember that huge game of hide and seek we played a few weeks ago?" I asked him, ignoring the question in hopes that he wouldn't make me explain.

"Of course… we played with Sarah and Gregory from Ravenclaw across four floors. What does that have to do with anything?"

How could I tell him that he might completely lose his memory? How do you tell your ten year old brother something like that? "Just go along with it, please? I want to talk about the past."

He eyed me carefully but said ok.

"What about when we won the first Quidditch game? Tell me that wasn't smashing. You had the biggest smile I've ever seen."

"I didn't realize how many Gryffindors there were until they were all together in a huge crowd."

"What about the Halloween feast?"

"I've never had so much candy in my life, Sissy," he smiled slightly but clutched his stomach. "It still hurts thinking about how sick it made me but it was worth it."

To be honest, there weren't as many good memories at Hogwarts as I would have liked to have because within five minutes I had run out. I had to keep him thinking and remembering until Snape got back but because I was at the end of the line of all the safe memories, I was going to have to delve into the painful ones…

"I'm sorry…" I whispered so quietly that I'm not sure Tristan even heard me. "Remember the Skenes?"

At this he looked confused for a moment but then his face lit up. "Yeah! They're such good people. They even gave us Christmas presents and everything. Their house was always toasty and warm. Mrs. Skene used to wrap me in her arms some nights and stare into the fire with me as she told me muggle fairy tales."

"You used to hide Mr. Skene's cap every morning."

"But it was just to make him smile when he found it!"

"You're right. For some reason it did cheer him up. And they had those awesome cows."

"Dominic, Falin, and Philip!"

I smiled softly but dreaded what was coming next. "Remember-" My question was cut off by a gasp as his eyes started exploding again. This time the change lasted twice as long before it went back to normal.

He looked around, bewildered. "What's wrong? Why does everyone look upset?"

I took a deep breath and tried my hardest to suppress a sob. "Listen… we're trying to help you. Do you remember mum and dad?"

"Mum and dad…" he repeated thoughtfully. "What do they look like?"

Oh, dear God…

Tears welling up in my eyes, I proceeded to describe how his own parents looked. "Well, mum had long, golden hair. It was always curly and danced around her shoulders whenever she moved. Her eyes were bright green… just like yours. Whenever she laughed we couldn't help but do so ourselves because it was so contagious. Do you remember it?"

He was quiet for ten long seconds, trying to recall, and finally he smiled widely. "Yeah! And she had the prettiest dresses and made the best apple pies! I love mum. Where is she?"

There was a sharp intake of breath from Pomphrey and a heavy sigh from Dumbledore. My back was turned to Oliver so I couldn't see his reaction. He put his hands on my shoulders and squeezed tightly as if trying to give me the strength to keep going. We all knew that the most painful memories would be the ones most likely to help Tristan because they would be the most livid. They would be the strongest memories and the ones lodged deepest in his mind. I had to get him to focus on those because it was our best hope.

"She's with dad, right now. You don't remember what happened?"

My brother's eyes glazed over for a long moment and without warning he started cupping his ears, desperate to keep out the screaming that only the two of us heard whenever we thought about that night. I pulled him into my arms and couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my cheeks. I felt droplets of water hit my arm from Tristan.

"I'm so sorry Trissy. You have to tell me everything you remember with as much detail as you can recall."

"Why?"

"So we can help you. You need to do this for us… for me. Please," I choked. "You were brushing your teeth and I was combing my hair…" I faded off, hoping he would comply with my pleading and continue.

"There was a blast downstairs so we ran to see what it was… their eyes were scarlet. I ran to mum because I was scared but she backhanded me and knocked me to the ground." His voice cracked every few words. "When I looked up, a tall man in a black cloak and muddy boots was grinning at me. Dad was running after you with a dagger but you were able to dodge him. I got distracted and didn't notice mum until she grabbed my wrist and tried to pin it to the ground. She had a dagger, too. I tried to twist away but sprained my ankle on the couch. Then you came out of nowhere and knocked her off of me and pulled me up.

"Shadow kept talking about how he killed the Longbottoms and was angry that their son got away from him. He said we would make up for it, though. And then you hit him with a spell and we ran to get some things from upstairs. He… that man at the front door… he looked so surprised. And then the door locked… and…" he trailed off and started clutching his ears again. "Do I have to keep going?"

"No, Trissy. I'm sorry," I said, rocking him back and forth in my arms. "Tell me about the cottage in the woods."

"What cottage?"

It felt like I had been pierced in the heart. "The one we stayed at for three months when we were trying to get away from Shadow."

He still didn't recall anything.

"The people who lived there before left books and you learned how muggle airplanes work."

Still nothing.

"You got bitten by that spider and I had to leave to go get medicine from Diagon Alley for you…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your tenth birthday party!" I cried desperately, trying to think of something important that he could remember. "Mum and dad took us to the beach for the first time in your life. You thought the waves were the most smashing thing but when you actually went in the water you ran back out terrified because you thought there were sharks."

"That's just silly…" he said, clearly thinking I was making it up.

I started panicking. "Dad used to tell us fairy tales every Saturday night and made the flames in the fire act out scenes from the stories. You made him tell us the one about the gargoyle and the phoenix all the time because it was your favorite."

"What are you talking about, Sissy?"

I backed away and started wringing my hands frantically. Maybe something more recent would be easier to recall? "Christmas! It was freezing in the castle. You got robes, a ton of candy, and Zonko's stuff. Remember?"

"Was that a long time ago?"

DAMN IT!!

"Where are we right now?"

He looked around leisurely. "Some medical wing."

"Where?"

"I dunno… a hospital? Where else would we be?"

I grabbed Oliver's arm tightly and dragged him down so he could be face level with Tristan. "Who is this?" I pleaded for him to know the answer.

"You look familiar…" Tristan said curiously. Eventually he shrugged and gave up. "What's your name?"

He forgot his own Quidditch hero- the man he looked up to with such respect and pride…

"Oliver W-" but he stopped talking as Tristan's eyes exploded in color again.

By now I was trembling violently. Oliver was trying to hold me to calm me down so I didn't get a panic attack. It wasn't working.

My brother looked around his surroundings. His eyes fell on Dumbledore and Pomphrey but there was no spark of recognition. He looked at Oliver. Nothing.

Tristan's eyes stopped on me, recognizing me as the closest to him. "I think I've met you before…" he told me thoughtfully.

"TRISTAN!" I sobbed loudly, finally breaking down. I threw my arms around him, not even caring that the force of it knocked us both over. "It's me!" I cried. "It's me, Katie… your Sissy!"

I felt his small arms reluctantly circle me to pat me awkwardly on the back. "Sorry… I don't… I don't know you. I just thought you looked familiar."

Surely the entire castle could hear my wailing. Never had I been so hurt in my entire life. I thought enduring the death of my parents and living in absolute terror for eighteen months would surely be the worst of any pain I could ever feel.

My own brother…

I was there when he was born. I held him when he was three days old. I refused to leave his side until he was two years old because I wanted to protect him as much as my five year old self could. I sat there through the smelliest diaper changes and worst temper tantrums he could display but never left his side. I taught him how to fly and tried to help him read my story books. When he broke a toy I took the blame for it so dad wouldn't be angry with him. I introduced him to all of the neighborhood kids and when they picked on him, I yelled at them and took him back inside. I half carried him to safety the night Shadow killed our parents because he had twisted his ankle. For the eternity we spent in the wilderness, I never left his side and always had my wand at the ready just so I could protect him from anything that would dare harm my little brother. I showed him how to study and the proper way to write essays and take notes. Spent countless nights quizzing him for exams the next day…

_I don't know you._

The words echoed over and over and over in my mind as if trying to kill me.

My little brother forgot who I was. I thought if Shadow himself came in right then and stabbed me over and over again with a knife, it would be less painful than knowing that my brother… the only one I had left… didn't recognize me.

I vaguely felt movement around me but I have no idea what was going on. The rest of the world was a blur as the words kept echoing.

_I don't know you. _

_I don't know you._

_I don't know you._

A deep voice rippled through my mind.

_I don't know you._

_I don't know you._

Something heavy around my body…

_I don't know you._

_I don't know you. _

A thick accent…

_I don't know you._

There was a sharp, tingling pain on my face and the accent boomed over the echoing. I realized I was wrapped in something… someone's arms.

Merlin, my eyes stung. It was hard to breathe.

The echoing was dimming by the slightest degree.

My throat was raw from screaming.

"KATES!" this time the voice penetrated the malicious hum and slowly brought me back to my senses.

"Ssshhhh….. I've got you, Kates… I've got you…"

Oliver?

I opened my eyes finally and tried to furiously wipe the annoying tears away so I could see. As I regained my senses, I realized I was outside of the Hospital Wing sitting on the ground in a crumpled mess in Oliver's arms.

There were shadowy figures looming overhead. I squinted. The team?

"GET THEM AWAY!" Oliver barked, infuriated.

Then I realized that the team was trying to fend off half the school from crowding around me. Fred must have amplified his voice because it was suddenly three times louder than anything else. "GET BACK OR GEORGE AND I WILL HEX EVERY BLOODY ONE OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE!"

The figures backed off and echoes of footsteps faded away quickly.

I sat in a state of disbelief, actually calm for a change. A handkerchief hovered in front of my face so I took it. When they realized it wouldn't nearly be enough, an entire box of tissues appeared in my lap. About thirty disgusting times of blowing my nose, I shoved the box off of my legs.

My eyes glazed over, unseeing.

_I don't know you._

_I don't know you._

"Kates," Oliver's voice shoved the echoing out of my ears. He lifted my chin up delicately to make me look at him. I blinked and focused on his eyes. They were blurry with pain, too. Streaks of watery residue stained his cheeks.

He wanted to tell me that he would protect me. He wanted to say that it would get better. He wanted to say that everything would be alright.

But this time he couldn't.


	17. Allies out of Enemies

I've hit a bit of Writer's Block. Ok... that's not true. It's more of Writer's Swamp. I know exactly how it's going to turn out but when I sit and actually write it's so.... ick. -.- It's a bit annoying, to be honest. I want to finish this up so I can start writing my book! I dare not start another porject until this is finished because then you'll never get an ending. Anyway... it may be a bit longer between updates but I am working as diligently as I can manage!

* * *

I sat with Oliver outside of the Hospital Wing for a long time. I couldn't stand the thought of going back inside and having my brother stare at me wondering who I was.

So we sat there for Merlin knows how long, me either breaking down and crying again or just staring off desolately and Oliver holding me while caressing my arms and absently playing with my hair.

Neither of us had anything to say. What could we possibly have talked about? The only sounds we heard were Angelina, Alicia, Fred and George whispering amongst themselves a few meters down the hall. I'm pretty sure they were talking about us, trying to figure out what happened but none of them dared ask in my fragile state. They knew Oliver would tear them to pieces if they said the wrong thing so they opted to stay in the distance but still guarded the hall for us from unwanted visitors.

The door to the medical room opened, making everyone else's head snap towards it. At this point I didn't even care who was coming or going. My heart harbored too much grief to worry about something so trivial.

"Miss Bell," a voice called. It took me a few seconds but I finally placed it as Dumbledore's.

"Hmm…?" I mumbled, still staring off, not particularly wanting to talk to anyone or caring if my ignoring him seemed disrespectful.

"Katie," he said, this time dropping the formalities. I slowly lifted my head to look at him. "Professor Snape's antidote has been administered. Not to get your hopes up, but he may still have a chance, dear."

I nodded in recognition of his words but refused to let them sink in. How could I let myself get excited only to have my hopes hexed down again? I'm not that stupid. Even if he does live, he won't remember me and to be honest, those are the two worst things that anyone could make me live through.

"Do you want to come see him?" he asked gently.

I thought for a long moment. If it were any other situation, you wouldn't even have to ask because I'd be right there by his side the whole time anyway. But I didn't know if I had it in me to go in possibly watch my brother die.

I could feel everyone's eyes on me.

…

What was I doing? What the hell was I doing sitting outside when my brother needed me most? I was a bloody Gryffindor and I was too afraid to go see him? Who cares about how much it hurt- I needed to be with him because even if he did die, I was the only one he had and hell if I wasn't there for his last moments. He was still my brother until the end. Nothing was going to change that… and I was sure now more than ever that Shadow's objective was to separate us.

And I refuse to let that bastard win.

I heaved myself off the floor and met Dumbledore's proud look with one of fierce determination. Oliver followed us inside, wordlessly telling the team to continue guarding the entrance, and shut the door behind us.

Snape was standing stiffly at the foot of the bed with half a phial of golden liquid in his hand that was hanging by his side. Pomphrey at that moment was prying Tristan's eyes open in some kind of examination.

Dumbledore cleared his throat as if to announce my presence. They all looked up at me and Tristan's head turned slightly to the side like a dog who just heard a curious sound. Mechanically I made my way to Tristan's bed, the whole time our eyes locked.

"How do you feel?" I finally asked after an awkward silence. My voice sounded ridiculously raspy from my screaming. To be honest, he didn't look that bad. I mean, he was pale and sickly looking but he seemed completely aware of his surroundings. Was he really going to survive?

"My head hurts. That's why I'm here, isn't it? I have a bump on the back of my head." I recalled how he tripped down the stairs on our way here. I had forgotten about that little detail.

"You hit it on the stairs. I'm sorry I couldn't catch you sooner," I said vaguely, trying desperately to avoid all sensitive topics. It was obvious he still didn't remember me.

"That would explain it."

There was another uncomfortable silence.

"That's not really why I'm here, though, is it?" he finally asked. I raised my eyes to meet his. "They won't tell me what's wrong and just keep asking me weird questions. If I just hit my head there wouldn't be five people staring at me like someone died. You wouldn't look so depressed." I tried to stop a fresh flow of tears. "Surely you can tell me what's going on? Where am I?"

"You're at Hogwarts. It's a school for magic."

He looked at his surroundings again as if to associate it with this new knowledge. "Hogwarts…" he whispered and then looked at me again. "Why am I in a clinic?"

"You were poisoned and we're trying to help you recover."

"Who are these people?"

Oliver grabbed onto my shoulders again to keep me strong. "My name is Oliver Wood," he said, taking the initiative to introduce himself. "I'm in my sixth year and I'm the Keeper and captain for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

Dumbledore and Pomphrey introduced themselves in a similar fashion while Snape just said his name and told him that he was a potions master.

Silence fell once more. I didn't want to introduce myself to my brother.

"Who are you?" he asked curiously, not quite picking up on my plight.

I squeezed my eyes shut tightly and took a deep breath, "Katie," I said simply.

"Why isn't my family here? Do they know I've been poisoned?"

I felt a jab at my heart that made more hot tears flow down my cheeks. I wanted so badly for him to remember me and mum and dad but was I really selfish enough to make him recall the pain of the past? He had a chance to forget all of the agony and I really wanted him to give that up just so he could still play the part of my brother?

No.

If he remembered on his own, then it was meant to be. Everything happens for a reason but I'm not going to sit here and tell him those horrible things. If my brother was lucky enough to have a fresh start then so be it. I'd be happy for him.

"I'm sorry… your parents aren't going to be able to stop by. They're far away."

"Oh," he said, looking a bit hurt that his parents wouldn't visit their poisoned son.

"Don't worry," I forced a smile on my face. "I'm here for you in their place. I promised them that I would take care of you until you see them again. Is that ok with you?"

"Yeah," he smiled genuinely. "How do you know them?"

I swallowed a sob. "I'm a very close friend of theirs. I used to babysit you until you became old enough to look after yourself. That's why they trust me to watch over you in their place."

* * *

Pomphrey had ventured back into her office and said she would come back regularly to check on Tristan. He would be allowed to leave in the morning unless more complications arose. Snape and Dumbledore had left together speaking in hushed whispers.

I was tangled in Oliver's arms on a sofa he had transfigured from an uncomfortable stool. My brother's soft and even breathing met our ears as we sat in silence. He had fallen asleep hours ago but I refused to leave.

Shadow's letter was in a crumpled ball on the floor where I had thrown it in fury. I swear I'll kill him.

_Dearest Katherine,_

_You know, I do feel ashamed for not speaking to you so much last semester. I had forgotten how nice it was to sit down with your mother's stationary and write you. It brings such a large smile to my lips._

_Have you spoken with your brother today? Hopefully you've warned him about me and spared him the curiosity when he received my letter. If you've been lying to him, he may not remember much, I'm afraid. You see, I sent him a positively traumatizing letter today with Celer Oblivo Pulvis sprinkled on it. My, I do love this potion. It has so many fun uses, after all! How could I not share it with my dear Tristan?_

_You haven't written me about your encounter with Kyle. I really was hoping to hear back about it. I'm sure he'll give me his account of the situation, in any case. Have I told you that I'm considering allowing you to stay with Kyle and his family over the summer break whilst I take care of Tristan? I think it would be simply adorable for you to be with the love of your life for three months. Surely you would appreciate it just as much. And I have many enjoyable activities planned to keep your brother entertained in your absence. I'm thinking about bringing you here after Kyle goes off to school again next year. You'd love Germany! Gorgeous architecture and culture and food. Simply amazing, it is. Oh, and you'd love to meet my friends. They're most anxious to meet you!_

_I must be off now, as I have many matters to attend to._

_With love,_

_Shadow_

Thank God something was going to be done about the monster by then because once he had a hold of me or my brother, we'd never get away again. I was lucky enough the first three times… I don't think he'd be stupid enough to let it happen again.

Eventually Alicia had gathered the courage to venture into the Hospital Wing to check up on us. If you ask me, though, I think they all just had some sort of poll between them and Alicia won the popular vote.

"Katie…" she said gently. "We think you should come out for some fresh air and eat something. You didn't eat breakfast or lunch and dinner is already over."

I looked up and was surprised by the amount of genuine concern her eyes revealed. "I'm not really hungry but thanks."

"She's right, Kates," Oliver said. "You need to eat properly. How can you look after him if you're starving yourself?"

I suppressed the urge to glare at him. I felt irritable… and I had every reason to feel so, I would say. "Right. Just like the whole year and a half of extreme malnourishment and feeling elated when we had an actual meal on the occasional day? I don't let something so trivial as food hinder me from protecting my brother."

I couldn't see Oliver's face from the position I was sitting in but I did see Alicia's wide-eyed expression and a significant look directed towards Oliver.

I sighed and turned to nuzzle into his neck. "Sorry… I know you're trying to help. I don't know what I'll do without him, Oliver. Pomphrey said he'll survive but how can I look at him properly and pretend that all I am to him is his babysitter? How can I scoop him up in my arms randomly without him thinking I'm a bit too loving and weird? What if I end up just pushing him away? Kids at his age hate babysitters, Ollie… what am I supposed to do?"

"He could never hate you. Trust me. He may not remember but his love could never be taken away from him. You saw that he recognized you the second you stepped in the room. Deep down he knows he loves you- it's just a matter of time before he realizes why."

"What if he never does? How can I live my life feeling so alone? He's all I have left of my family and he doesn't even remember me!" I whimpered.

"You will always have him, Kates. If he doesn't remember, be grateful that he won't have to live with the memories. Even if you just have a friendly relationship from here on out as opposed to a brotherly and sisterly one, then so be it- but you'll always have him. And I'll never leave your side either. You'll always have the two of us, alright? Never forget that."

Alicia was silent the whole time. When she spoke, her voice was quivering. I forgot they didn't know what happened… what she just heard was a lot of information to process all in one blow. "You have us, too, Katie. We'll be here no matter what. Don't think the twins will leave you alone that easily, either…"

I chuckled lightly for the first time all day. "How could I ever think they would?"

"Alicia's right though… you should get some fresh air. It smells funny in here."

"I thought only I smelt that…" I was trying to cheer up a bit. No use sitting here and moping around, right? How could I help Tristan if I was depressed? No one wants to be friends with the depressed person.

"Come on… we really should eat something. If not for yourself or him, then at least for me," Oliver said.

I sighed deeply but finally pushed myself off the couch. I leant over Tristan's bed and kissed him on the forehead. "I'll be back in a bit," I told him, although he likely didn't hear me.

"Do you think they'll have pumpkin pie in the kitchens?" I asked them.

Alicia laughed lightly and a pained look flashed across Oliver's face. When they realized I was clueless, Alicia filled me in. "I forgot you weren't here last year. It was brilliant. Oliver was giving us the usual speech about eating properly and particularly to cut out all of the sweets and deserts. He was even so bold as to take Fred's second helping of pie away from him."

"What a mistake that was…" Oliver interrupted miserably.

Alicia giggled but kept explaining as we walked out of the Hospital Wing. "The twins, as an act of revenge, went to the kitchens and asked the house elves for several pies of every flavor they could make. They brought about fifty pies out to the pitch in secret and when Oliver wasn't looking, they pelted him with the lot of them."

"There were sixty-two pies, actually," George corrected.

"And I dodged a few…" Oliver said weakly.

I was amazed he didn't come out unscathed, to be honest.

"You dodged four until one hit you in the face and you were blinded and consequently unable to save yourself from the rest."

That would make more sense… "So they do have pumpkin pie?" I asked hopefully.

Before I knew it, I was sandwiched between the twins with both of their arms around my shoulders.

"Do they ever…"

"SMASHING stuff."

"Brilliant."

"Scrumptious."

"Absolutely delectable!"

"Oi!" Oliver cried as he shoved the twins away from me. "Off my girlfriend!"

The statement surprised all of us- even me. I mean, yeah we were in love and we discussed our relationship but it was the first time he actually called me his girlfriend. And we were in public.

Once the twins were successfully off, Oliver slid his arm around my waist protectively.

The girls squealed in excitement while the twins whooped cheerfully. "It's about bloody time, you two!" they all but shouted.

I giggled as we made our way to the kitchens and had a glorious feast.

Really, I don't know what I did to deserve such pure, relentless torture but clearly I must have invoked someone's wrath because on our way back to the common room Kyle ran into us on the fourth floor.

Let me repeat that- Kyle ran into **US** on the fourth floor.

As in the whole team.

As in four people who have no idea that I even know Kyle's name, let alone have been dating him since the beginning of the school year.

And of course there's Oliver who not only can't be holding my hand, but shouldn't even be seen with me at all. Not to mention Oliver said earlier that he wanted to dismember Kyle... and by that he didn't mean the arms or legs.

"Hey there, sexy," Kyle said almost drunkenly, apparently not even caring (or likely even noticing) that the entire team was glaring at him. "I've been looking for you for the past two days."

Oliver removed his hand from mine and placed both arms around my waist instead. So much for keeping everything on the down-low, huh?

I sighed heavily. "We've been through this, Kyle." Too bad I modified his memory.

Angelina turned to me, disgusted. "What are you talking about, Katie?"

Fred and George were already cracking their knuckles, "Say the word, Kates," they called simultaneously over their shoulders.

Kyle started laughing. Maybe he really was drunk… "Come on, Sugar… we haven't gone to the Den in ages."

"I plan to keep it that way, to be honest."

He laughed harder. "You say that like you have a choice!" He paused to place his hands on his knees and lean over in a great fit of laughter. "I think Shadow did something to me because I don't quite feel the same ever since that note but I don't really care right now. He said you might try to avoid me but I didn't think it would have been this hard to track you down. Anyway… it's not like you have a choice. Come on, Sweets," he beckoned me like a dog.

Merlin- he really was drunk! Amorentia or not, Kyle would never have been stupid enough to say all this in front of the team.

"Look," I said, getting angry again. "I've had enough of you following me around the past two days. Enough. And don't you dare talk to me about Shadow because I swear on my parents' graves that I will fucking give that man hell for what he's done to my brother! I'm done with you, Kyle, so leave me alone!"

He swayed on the spot, confused by my retaliation. "What happened to the Adamo?"

"I've cured myself."

He opened his squinted eyes wider and finally realized that Oliver's arms were around my waist. "What do you think you're doing with my woman?"

I almost laughed aloud. Of all the stupid things to say…

"You threw whatever relationship you had with Katie away the second you started making deals with that demon," he said venomously. "I suggest you leave her alone and never come close to her again, Beadle. That's my only warning."

"How could this happen?" Kyle asked no one in particular and started mumbling. "… only way… no cure. That means…" his eyes lit up with revulsion and he pointed at Oliver. "You're in love with _HIM_?!"

"Merlin, Kyle, are you that bleeding thick!?" I shouted and wrenched myself out of Oliver's embrace. I marched up to Kyle and glared at him, our faces close. "I'm your only hope, _Sweets_," I said, voice low. "Dumbledore has a letter that Shadow sent Tristan. He knows you're in on all of this and he sure as hell will take this to the Ministry. You're going to be put on trial. They're not going to believe a word you say unless I show up and tell them that only half the things you did were of your own accord, you'll be facing several long years in Azkaban. Don't ruin it for yourself, Kyle.

"I'll help you if you help me, alright? Tell Shadow that you raped me over and over again and that I'm broken over the loss of my brother. Tell him Tristan is dead. Tell Shadow that you have your way with me almost every night and that I'm completely under your control. That's all you have to say because he's a sadistic bastard and its what he wants to hear. In return I can cut your sentence in half. I think that's fair, don't you? Especially after all the times he's tested potions on you. You know he put Amorentia into your blood, right? That's why you feel the need to stalk me."

"You're fucking kidding me…" he said in disbelief. I guess that was a lot to process.

"No. I'm _fucking_ not. I suggest you go talk to Dumbledore and tell him the truth about everything to make it easier for yourself. Don't let him come to you first. You might be able to get away from this without ruining your future. You can still achieve your dreams."

He glared at me furiously and backed off. To my surprise he started pacing and clutching his hair tightly in deep thought. It looked so much like what Oliver did when he was upset that I wanted to punch Kyle. How dare he use Oliver's signature move?

Finally he nodded to no one in particular and stomped back over to me. "Give me your word," he demanded boldly.

I raised a brow in slight amusement at his audacity. Considering the circumstances, he should be begging for help. I guess he was too proud to show weakness… especially in front of the team. "Tell Shadow exactly what I want him to know and I'll tell the Wizengamot the truth about your part in all of this."

He looked me over defiantly for a long moment before he spat in his hand and offered it to me. I suppressed the urge to shudder but returned the gesture. We shook hands stiffly. Just as I was about to pull away, he gripped my hand tighter and yanked me into his arms where he proceeded to kiss me.

Kyle was on the floor within seconds with Oliver hovering over him pounding on his stomach.

"Oliver!" I gasped in surprise. It happened so fast that I barely knew what was going on. "Let him go… it's over. It was just the Amorentia." Although I REALLY wanted Oliver to continue beating him up, I needed to show Kyle that I was going to stick to my word by protecting him. He had good reason to doubt me (just as I did him) so I had to illustrate how honest I was. Besides- I needed Kyle to keep talking to Shadow. If the letters stopped Tristan and I would be getting an early visit from him.

Oliver backed off angrily, apparently wanting to pummel his face in. I ignored it and went over to Kyle, offering the hand we just shook with. He looked at me with a mixed expression but accepted it and we shook again.

"I'm serious about this, Kyle."

He was quiet for a moment as our eyes locked defiantly. "What's the password?"

"Licorice."


	18. Connections

Thank you so much for all of your reviews! They cheer me up. :) This chappy isn't that great at all but it's necessary to connect a few things. I'll post the next one quickly to make up for it.

* * *

They could have gone on being blissfully unaware but they refused to take no as an answer. They insisted that we were all one big family and that something so obviously important shouldn't be kept a secret. I was evidently in danger and they wanted to help me stay safe.

Even when I told them that it was best they stay out of this at the risk of death, they didn't care. Eventually I caved in because I knew Oliver and I would be acting weird and paranoid until we caught Shadow. I'd rather tell them than have them be oblivious and potentially get in the way. Plus if I was in their shoes and heard everything I told Kyle, I'd be pestering someone for answers too.

I wondered if they regretted pressing me for answers now.

Alicia was staring into the fire. Angelina, who had been sitting up straight, fell back against the couch just as George had a few moments before. Fred just looked angry.

I wouldn't really expect them to be able to say much, really. I knew damn well that there was nothing to say. I mean, if I had just been told the entire story, I'd be speechless too.

"Soo… you can't tell anyone, alright? Shadow is still out there and I'd rather not do something to send up red flags. If students know, the word will spread and he'll find out and come back. Besides…I don't want people pestering me in the halls or looking at me with pity or anything. I hate that."

"Can you two do something about what happened earlier?" Oliver asked the twins. "Half the school heard the screaming and they surely told the other half by now. I don't want them asking her what happened."

George sat up. "No problem at all."

"Thank you," I said quietly. "I really should be getting back to see Tristan now."

"Are you spending the night with him?" Alicia asked, speaking for the first time in thirty minutes.

"Yeah. I was only coming up here in the first place to get a pillow and blanket. Pomphrey keeps it freezing in there. I'll be right back," I said, standing up.

I climbed the stairs to my dormitory, grabbed said belongings, and crept back down, not wanting to wake anyone. The moment we had stepped inside the common room, there was a huge jumble of concerned and curious people dying to know what was going on. George had threatened them to either go upstairs and to bed willingly or he would use anyone who dared stay as a test subject. Really, having the twins as friends is not only entertaining, but they can also get you out of any mess.

Because I was creeping down the stairs, I accidentally found myself eavesdropping from around the first curve of the circular staircase.

"-alone." Alicia said in a whispered panic.

"She'll never go for it," Oliver responded.

"She has to!" Angelina squeaked as softly as she could.

"I've tried. Believe me- that's the first thing I said when she told me; she doesn't want us to walk on eggshells around her."

"That's not what we're saying." Fred bit back. "We just want to walk around the halls with her and keep her safe." I don't think he was mad at Oliver- he just wanted to help.

"You don't think she'll realize right away what's going on?" Oliver said, just as upset. "She's not an idiot. What kind of message is that supposed to send? It'll look like we think she's incapable of handling herself and that she's a weak little girl. Yeah- I want to be the first one to tell her that I'll never leave her side but she's strong enough to take care of herself and I have to trust her. Do you think you could have dealt with everything she had to and still have the will to keep fighting? She was bloody brave enough to go face her brother knowing full well that he wouldn't even remember her! She knows what danger she's in but still she doesn't want a personal guard. She was strong enough to tell me everything so I have to prove that she put her trust in the right person. I can't be with her twenty-four hours a day so neither can you. How would you feel if you knew so many people were worried about you and there was nothing you could do to lessen their concern? Why the hell do you think she would keep it from us for so long? She doesn't want the guilt of making us all lose sleep over this. Besides- she's a brilliant girl and I know she can spot danger when she sees it."

"She's only fifteen and she's going up against a bloody Deatheater!" Fred said a bit too loudly as he stood up.

It got dead quiet for a moment- they were likely looking over at the stairwell just to make sure I hadn't heard him.

"I'm not saying I'm going to make her fend for herself. That's far from it. The second she's in danger, I'll be at her side! But she needs room to breathe. If we suffocate her we'll only be pushing her away. Think about it from her point of view."

"How can she expect us to just sit back in the shadows until she's attacked again?" Alicia asked, voice slightly shaking.

"She knows we're all worried and afraid for her but the best thing any of us can do is to step back and respect her decision. This is all about her and her brother; they call the shots so long as it's within reason."

It got quiet. I waited a few seconds to move just to make sure they didn't know I overheard them.

"Alright," I said. "Pompey should wake me up nice and early so I should see you guys at breakfast."

The group just nodded gravely, all in their own worlds. Oliver stood up and offered to carry my blanket and pillow.

"You're not going to actually walk me all the way down there and come back up here, are you?"

"I want to make sure Tristan is alright."

I gave him a look but let him carry my blanket.

"That's not the only reason you're coming with me, is it?" I asked once outside of the portrait hole. This was one of the rare times I wasn't insulted by his defensiveness.

"I really do want to see him." He placed his free hand on my waist protectively, "but I also want to make sure you're going to be alright."

I was quiet for a moment. "Thank you for backing me up back there." It really did mean a lot to me. Oliver was being completely understanding through all of this- I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"You heard us?"

"By accident."

"We're all worried sick about you but we trust you."

"I love you, Ollie."

In the shadows the torches on the wall left on his face, a smile tugged at his lips. "I love you too, Kates."

* * *

"Katie!" a familiar voice squealed and I felt a huge weight fall on top of me.

I jolted awake and nearly screamed in surprise when I found Tristan inches from my face. "Whazzgoinon?" I muttered groggily.

"I've been trying to wake you up for the past two minutes." He said that like it was a long time. Really… if it takes less than ten minutes to wake up a teenaged girl on a school day, I will be utterly shocked. Besides- I had a long and rough day yesterday.

"You poor thing…"

Tristan giggled and climbed off of me. I stretched, yawned, tried to arrange my hair so it wasn't horribly dreadful, and finally stood up to stretch again.

"What time is it?"

"7:30."

I groaned miserably. "Come on, then. I'll show you where the common room is so you can take a shower and change into some fresh clothes."

I led him all the way to his dorm. Luckily I knew where it was because he was scared on our first day and refused to go up alone. I got weird looks by venturing into the boys' dormitories on the first day (it probably made me look like a whore) but it was for my brother so I didn't care.

Anyway… I knew which room and bed was his so I showed him around and directed him to the bathrooms and told him I would meet him downstairs by the couches.

I took care of my own things, immensely grateful to be able to wash my hair and brush my teeth.

When I went back down, I found Oliver and Fred talking to Tristan.

"Oh, no…" I said, approaching the trio. "You've met one of the twins…"

Tristan laughed lightly. "I think he's funny."

"Yeah- that's how they get close to you. Once you let your guard down they play some kind of trick on you. Be careful."

"Katie…" Fred began, appalled. "I would never…"

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes. "Stay away from my bro-" I stopped painfully and corrected myself. "-friend." I took a deep breath. "If you do anything to him you'll regret it." It was really just a show that all three of us put on to get Tristan to warm up to us. I knew the twins would never think of hurting Tristan.

"Come on, you lot." Oliver said, noticing my tense shoulders. "I don't know about you but I'm famished. I need a good healthy meal for a change. Pies don't do it for me." At Tristan's curious look, he explained. "We all had pumpkin pie for dinner last night."

Tristan's eyes lit up. "Really?! You can do that? What else do they have?!" he cried excitedly.

"Oh, my good friend," Fred said, wrapping his arm around my brother's shoulder. "you have no idea of the wonders the Hogwarts kitchens. They have every flavor of pie- right Oliver?"

"….right…" Oliver replied through gritted teeth as he placed his own hand on my waist again. I couldn't suppress a light giggle.

Fred grinned and led my brother in front of us. "And that's just the beginning. They have all kinds of cakes and chocolates and pretty much every sweet imaginable. They have literally mountains of ice cream and-"

I tuned out the rest and fell behind a bit with Oliver. "He's going to be alright… right?"

"We'll make sure of it, Kates." A few minutes of silence passed. "I got a letter from my father last night. He said that everything will be set in two weeks. I'll go with you to tell Kyle that he needs to owl Shadow. We need to get him to Hogsmeade at 7pm on the last Saturday of January."

I looked at him with an expression both of relief and fear.

"Are they sure it's going to work?"

"I trust them, Kates… and I wouldn't lay your life in the hands of anyone who could mess this up. It's going to be fine. In two weeks you'll know what it's like to be free again. I swear it."

* * *

**Kyle's Point of View**

"Ooo… you writing a love letter to your precious girlfriend?" Trevor snickered from over my shoulder.

I turned around and shoved him away forcefully. "I dumped her. She was worthless to me."

"Why the hell would you date a pathetic Gryffindor to begin with?"

"I was under the impression that she would be easy."

Trevor laughed. "What gave you that idea?"

"Look- just get out. I have to write my father," I lied.

He put his hands up showing that he meant no harm but kept laughing. "Fine. I have an appointment with the toilet anyway," he said grinning and left me alone in the filthy owlry.

"Bloody prick," I muttered to myself. I was in a bad mood to begin with and he'd been pestering me all through dinner. It was getting old.

I sat back down on one of the rails that I had scourgified and thought of what to tell Shadow.

Dumbledore had been more reasonable than I had expected last night. He actually believed me and said that he would speak with the Wizengamot personally to ensure a rational punishment. He'd let me finish the school year because they needed me to talk to Shadow. He might be able to track his owl and if it wasn't coming here, he'd know something was wrong. The annoying part is that I'll have a house elf following me everywhere I go from tomorrow on just to keep an eye on me. I won't be able to party anymore because the stupid thing would rat on us. No more Quidditch, Hogsmeade or wandering the halls. The only places I can go are the library, Great Hall, classes, and common room. After this year I'll be expelled.

The only thing I had to do was play by Katie's rules from here on out and I'd be safe. After everything that happened, I was on her side anyway. Shadow had used me and now my dreams were going to be ruined because of him. Not to mention he actually had the nerve to poison me with bloody Amorentia and Merlin knows what else. I know that's not all he's put into my blood; I've been feeling strange for the past few weeks.

On top of it all, I don't look too kindly upon Deatheaters. They killed my grandparents and my uncle. My father only narrowly escaped them twenty years ago. Had I known what Shadow really was, I never would have agreed to be his little watchdog. I don't care who you are, no one should ever have to lose their parents at such a young age. Especially since Katie has no other family.

I'll tell Shadow that we had a good shag. We all win… and he looses.

_Shadow,_

_Your secret is out. Dumbledore and the professors know about you and what you've done to Katie and Tristan. Be careful. Don't come back he-_

What the hell? Those aren't my words. I put the parchment to the side. Wilfred, Shadow's owl, flew out from out of nowhere and made to pick up the paper. I shooed him away angrily and started anew.

_Shadow,_

_They're going to set up a trap for y-_

I ripped the parchment to shreds. Why am I writing the opposite of what I'm thinking? Get a grip on yourself.

_Shadow,_

_They know everythin-_

STOP! What the hell is going on!? I put that to the side, too and yelled at Wilfred as he tried to grab it again.

I sat in silence for a long time. Is it possible that he gave me some version of Veritaserum? He told me about some scientists in Germany messing around with potions and even offered me to team up with them. Could he have tampered with it and made it so I can't lie to him?

_Shadow,_

_Tristan has forgotten everything. Katie is depressed. She broke the curse by falling in love with the captain of her Qudditch team._

_You're in danger. The only way to catch them is to wait at the train station for the Hogwarts Express to arrive. The professors are keeping close watch on her. Don't get caught._

_Kyle_

I stared at the letter feeling extremely aggravated at my confirmed suspicions. Shadow knew this would happen and was afraid I would change my allegiances. As a solution, he just gave me a one-way Veritaserum- something that makes the victim unable to lie to the administrant. I was fine to lie freely to everyone else but couldn't keep the truth from Shadow. This stuff had never been created but there were many theories and failed experiments. Looks like his friends may really be geniuses, after all.

I was completely caught by surprise when Wilfred swooped down again and latched his talons onto the letter. "Stop!" I shouted at the stupid thing and reached for my wand. He didn't even hesitate as he flew right out the window. "Bloody stupid beast! Impedimenta!"

Shadow's owl froze in mid-air and plummeted ground with a sickening thud. I let out a roar of rage and turned to go find the brainless thing.

I went all the way outside and stood in front of the tower. The bird was nowhere to be seen. I circled around for nearly five minutes, searching everywhere before I gave up.

Whatever… I heard it hit the ground all the way from the owlry. There's no way it could have flown off.

I stomped back inside and headed for the common room to enjoy my last night of freedom as much as I could.


	19. Shadow

Sorry about the last chappy again. I told you I would update quickly! ::Rubs hands together excitedly:: Are you ready for this one??

* * *

"OI!" Oliver called at Harry. "Pay attention! The snitched flew past you three times in the past fifteen minutes and you didn't even see it!"

I just saw Harry's lips muttering something in frustration.

"Right! Let's try this again! The game is in two weeks and you all still need practice! Run the play by me again, girls!"

"Do you think he would be mad if I petrified him right now?" Angelina asked.

"You could modify his memory," Alicia offered.

"To be honest, I would enjoy the cancellation of practice…" I really was considering the idea.

"So do you give us permission?" Angelina asked me excitedly, already reaching for her wand.

I sighed heavily. "No. Let's just get this over with."

They groaned but assumed their positions. Angelina tossed the quaffle to Alicia while I zipped past them and far above the hoops. Angelina then grabbed Alicia's left arm and slung-shot her up towards me where Alicia proceeded to sling-shot the quaffle to me. I watched it come hurtling straight toward me.

"KATIE!!!" George screamed. "WATCH OUT!"

Did he not see me staring at the quaffle? I was already bracing myself to catch it. It's not like we haven't been doing this for the past hour anyway… I think I can handle a-

George came out of nowhere and stopped in front of me with his wand drawn.

What the hell….?

He caught the quaffle effortlessly with his free hand and held it against himself.

"Really, how often do you guys launch bludgers at me…" I trailed off as I realized that he wasn't moving away and his hand was still aiming at something.

I cautiously peeked over his shoulder and felt my heart drop into my stomach.

Standing about ten meters from the edge of the Forbidden Forest was a tall man with messy hair, muddy boots, a long and thick black cloak, and the single most terrifying look of mirth illuminating his face.

Shadow.

I froze up with fear and my mind even shut down.

"Katie… go to the castle," George whispered. When I didn't move, he yelled, "GO!"

This snapped me out of paralysis. I drew my wand with a violently shaking hand.

He saw this motion out of the corner of his eye. "This isn't the time to be bold, Katie! Go inside!"

"My dear Katherine!" Shadow's voice bellowed up to me. He outstretched his arms and motioned me down to hug him. "I've missed you terribly! I've gotten word that your stay here is not as enjoyable as it used to be so I've come to scoop you up and take you to better accommodations."

…What? The only person who would owl him would be…. Kyle…

THAT BLEEDING LIAR!!!

"Get the hell out of here," Oliver said, somehow suddenly closest to Shadow and thus representing all of us.

To this Shadow's only response was that signature maniacal cackling. I suppressed the urge to cover my ears to block the wretched sound out and kept my wand pointed at him, ready to hit him with the worst spell.

I was terrified. He was here two weeks early so no one was prepared. There was no way we were all going to get out alive. Sure, there were seven of us and one of him but how could a bunch of teenagers overpower a Deatheater who wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill us all? He'd been killing for years… over triple the time we've just been sitting in class and occasionally practicing.

He was ready for this.

We weren't.

Clearly he knew that because he didn't have his wand drawn.

And the worst part was that I wasn't the only one at risk here. I'd go bloody insane if I saw him kill one of my friends because they were stubborn enough to protect me. And he would do it just to torture me… just like in the past.

"George- gather up everyone else and get Dumbledore. I can handle this."

He refused to take his eyes off of Shadow but I saw the scowl on his face. "The girls and Harry are already gone. We worked out a plan just in case something like this would happen. They're getting help." I looked behind me and sure enough they were nowhere to be found. "Don't waste time arguing. The rest of us are not going inside."

"Well neither am I! This is my fight- not yours!"

"Fight?" Shadow said innocently. "Why should there be a fight? I just want to take you to a safer place since you feel uncomfortable here."

"She doesn't want anything to do with you!" Fred shouted.

"Nonsense," he said to Fred and then turned back to me. "Tell them, my dear. Tell them how much you've missed me."

How much I've missed him? He must have known this would get a rise out of me. All of the hatred, anger, and pain that had been pooling together in my blood ever since my parents were murdered surface again. All the anguishing nights of hearing their screams echoing in my mind over and over again, the heart-wrenching hours of trying to calm Tristan's cries for his parents to come back, the months of starvation and terror of wild animals and creatures, all the skinned knees, blisters on our feet, freezing nights, the Invitus Adamo, the Amorentia, taking my brother- the last person I had- with that damned poison… everything I had suffered through came and hit me with a tidal wave of rage.

"Shut it and get out of-" Oliver began but I cut him off and started to slowly fly closer to him. George tried to move in front of me to protect me again but I dodged him.

"No. He's right. I have missed him. How the hell can I properly pummel his face into the mud and snap his neck with my bare hands if he's off hiding in Germany?"

Shadow looked a bit taken aback by my sudden outburst. It was the first time I had ever spoken to him violently.

"What? Were you expecting me to cower and hide from you? Well, guess what- I'm done with your games! I could put up with every threat you've thrown at me but no one- not even a fucking Deatheater- will get away with hurting my brother!"

To this Shadow grinned widely. "I am positively terrified, my dear. Are you going to punish me?" I was quiet only because I was trying to think of what to hex him with but he mistook my silence for one of hesitance. "Go ahead! Kill me."

"Accio wand!" If he didn't have his wand, we'd all be safe and I wouldn't have to waste time disabling him.

Three wands flew up to me and I caught them all with ease. Damn, it… I hadn't considered him having more than one… I should have known after last time!

"I must say- I'm impressed by your commitment to torture me," Shadow said sarcastically. He was well aware that I didn't have it in me to kill him, no matter how much I wanted to.

"Langlock!" I shouted, causing his eyes to go wide as he started clutching his mouth. His tongue was glued to the roof of his mouth. "Petrificus Totalus! Incarcerous!" Perfect… I smiled wryly as he rigidly fell to the ground and a bunch of ropes proceeded to tie him up.

I turned to Oliver without skipping a beat and pointed my wand at him. "Protego Horribilis!" The protection charm hit him and surrounded him in a cloud that quickly dissipated. I repeated the charm on both twins then turned back to Shadow only to find him already shrugging off the ropes and starting to stand up.

He laughed. "You're going to have to do better than that, my dear!"

"Impedimenta!" In the few seconds that spell granted me, I tried to think of something better to hit him with. The two deadly words were at the tip of my tongue but I couldn't make myself speak them. I could never live with that on my conscience.

Augh! How pathetic am I?! After all this bastard has put us through, I still don't have the guts to kill him?!

Oliver turned to me without warning and screamed, "GEMINIO! GEMINIO! GEMINIO! GEMINIO! GEMINIO! GEMINIO!!"

A tight sensation overcame me and then it felt as if I was stretching out painfully. Just as suddenly as it happened, it was over and I was looking at six other Katies who began to fly around randomly. I took the hint and began to fly around sporadically with them.

"Conjunctivitus!" Fred shouted at Shadow and I heard him let out a roar of agony as he clutched at his blinded eyes. Smart one…

Grateful for the distraction, I threw a slew of Confringo hexes at Shadow's legs. The ground exploded around him and flung chunks of dirt every which way. My aim wasn't the best but I still hit him several times. The twins and Oliver took after me and soon the four of us were making Shadow dance wildly whilst clawing at his eyes.

"Expulso!" he finally retaliated with a wand he had stored in his back pocket that apparently resisted my summoning charm and repeated the hex several times, just pointing in the general direction of where we were.

I heard a girly scream from right below me and looked down just in time to see one of my replicas explode. My eyes widened and I looked at Oliver. He looked heartbroken for a moment before he saw me staring at him. Relieved, but now swallowed by rage, he started aiming at Shadow rather than the ground around him. Shadow's cloak blew around him from the force of the hexes as holes appeared all over the fabric.

Shadow finally pointed his wand at himself and said something to alleviate his burning eyes. "CRUCIO!" he screamed, finally back in the game. The spell hit another Katie and she screamed in pain before she exploded. I dared not give Oliver a hint that I was ok this time. Without warning, Shadow turned to Fred and shouted the Unforgivable curse again.

"FRED!" I cried and covered my mouth to keep myself from cursing and flew around, trying to blend in with the other Katies again. Fred's agonized screaming terrified me. I needed to help him but how could I?

It was too late to hide, though. Shadow saw me and blasted all of my replicas, leaving me alone again. With a devious grin, he shouted "Imperio!" The spell came hurtling at me and but I couldn't force myself to move out of the way.

At the last second, George flew in front of me and took the hit right in the stomach. He clutched his abdomen in pain. "GEORGE!" I screamed and turned him around to face me.

"Trust me," he whispered and proceeded to launch himself on top of me, causing the both of us to tumble off of our brooms and freefall to the pitch below, my hair billowing all over the place and screams echoing through the pitch.

"Impedimenta!" Oliver ordered at Shadow. I couldn't see the result but seconds later I felt us moving a bit slower. I can only assume Oliver sent a helpful spell our way.

Fred was still off to the side screaming in agony.

The ground was racing ever closer and at the last second, George flipped himself below me. He took most of the impact with a sickening thud. The point of my elbow slammed right into the ground from the force and sent a sharp, almost unbearable pain through my entire arm. I screamed a curse at the top of my lungs when I realized it was broken and struggled to scramble off of George.

"George!" I cried. His body looked twisted and beaten. His left leg was broken at the knee and the ankle and his face was contorted in pain. It took me a second to realize he was still clutching on to the quaffle. I tried to pry it out of his fingers and couldn't suppress the gasp of horror when it came loose. His hands were almost completely burnt.

Tears formed in my eyes when I put the pieces together. He had saved me from being Inperiused. The curse hit the quaffle but the metal ball absorbed the raw power and it ripped through George's gloves like parchment and devoured his hands. He made it look like he was carrying out Shadow's will by jumping on me and knew full well the whole time that he was going to absorb the impact when we hit the ground. He completely sacrificed himself just to give me a few extra minutes.

"I'm going to get you help, alright. Don't you dare give in on me!"

George just moaned and nodded his head slightly.

I repressed a sob and stood on trembling legs. Oliver was now on the ground in a defensive stance. They were both dodging each other's Crucio curses and I ducked just in time to avoid being hit by a stray spell.

I looked over at Fred when I realized his screaming had stopped. He was staring at George's seemingly lifeless body with wide eyes that began to narrow hatefully. Even from the distance I could see his hand clench his wand tightly as he turned to Shadow.

"NO! FRED!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. "STOP!" But it was too late. He ran full speed at Shadow and shouted a string of Crucio curses at him.

Shadow dodged them all except for the last one and he began contorting but didn't look like he was experiencing much pain at all. He actually started laughing. "Really, out of the four of you no one has the guts to kill me? You're all wearing Gryffindor colors- aren't they supposed to be the brave ones!? From what I've seen, you're just pathetic. That's the only thing that's going to keep me down, I'm afraid. Either kill me or make it easier on yourselves and let me do the favor to you. I've been Crucioed and Imperiused more times than I can count. It doesn't faze me anymore. Go ahead. You know the two magic words, don't you? Avada," he said painfully slowly as he raised his wand. He looked right at me, his eyes glinting with pure malice. "Kedavra."

The stream of light was aimed at my left.

"OLIVER!!!!" I shrieked and ran as fast as I could and pushed him out of the way with not a second to spare. We tumbled to the ground in a tangled mess. My broken arm hit the ground again, making me scream in agony but I refused to stay down and jumped back up immediately. "STOP IT!!!" I screamed. "Just chill the fuck out! You want ME so leave them out of this!!" Shadow looked amused. "Duel me and leave them alone."

He laughed. "Are you sure about this, Katherine?"

I felt like I was going to spontaneously combust just from pure hatred and anger. "More than anything."

"Excellent." He grinned evilly and stepped closer to me.

"Katie, I won't let you do this!" Oliver yelled, grabbing my arm and pulling me to a stop.

"Oliver… he just sent the killing curse at you," I replied, seething in fury. "I'm NOT going to stand and watch my friends die!"

His grip loosened by the tiniest degree. I took advantage of it and yanked my wrist out of his hold.

"I love you, Ollie, but this is something I have to do."

"I love you, too."

I turned back to Shadow and we inched closer to each other. You could have sliced the air with the tip of your wand, the tension was so thick. We stood three feet apart, raised our wands in front of our faces, as was customary. He bowed gracefully, clearly enjoying himself, as I just nodded my head slightly and stiffly in recognition. We turned, took five paces and spun around quickly.

"DURO!!"

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Two streams of raw energy collided with a blast making my heart stop and I braced myself for the deadly impact.

"Katie!"

When the smoke cleared, I found myself staring in astonishment.

It worked…

Out hundreds of charms and spells that have no effect against the Unforgivable, I somehow pulled the right one out of my butt.

There stood Shadow encased in a stone cocoon, his look of mirth frozen in time.

It took me a few seconds to actually let the sight sink in but when it did, I was absolutely overcome with emotion.

I won.

After 18 months of chasing me and proving that he had so much more experience and power and knowledge than I could ever hope to rival at my age, I came out victorious. I somehow gathered the courage and strength to go up against my worst fear and won an impossible battle.

I was suddenly surrounded by Oliver's arms. Eyes glossier than ever. "You're such a fool!" he said but with relief evident in his voice. "Never do that again!"

"Turn a Deatheater to stone?" How I was able to joke at a time like that was beyond me.

"You know what I meant."

I looked at him and smiled at his loving expression. "George!" I gasped suddenly. I scrambled out of his arms, despite his protests and ran over to my fallen friend. My arm bounced agonizingly and I tried not to succumb to the pain. "George!!!" I skidded to a halt on my knees beside him, adding my legs to the ongoing list of injuries but ignored it.

"You're such an idiot!" I sobbed. "Why the hell would you send us freefalling fifteen meters from the ground?!"

He smiled at me. "Don't tell me you didn't have fun…"

"George!" I squealed but was relieved. At least he still had his sense of humor so it couldn't be that bad. I tried to smile back but couldn't. The man's body was broken and he did it just to save me. "I owe you my life." I looked at Fred and then to Oliver who had just crumpled next to me. "All of you… I can't thank you enough. You saved my life," I started whimpering again, dangerously close to breaking down but somehow held it in.

George kept smiling. "I know the perfect way you can pay us back…"

"Test subject?" I sighed. "Alright."

"Most excellent. You hear that, Fred? We get a break from testing on ourselves!"

"Oi! Don't you dare hurt my Kates," Oliver said, half seriously.

"We're kidding, Ollie's Kates," Fred said. "Just be our living advertisement once we start our joke shop."

"Oh, Merlin… you're making a career out of this?"

"Could you see us doing anything else?"

"Oh, I don't know… sending people hurtling off their brooms and scaring the hell out of them?" George laughed at this and I smiled lightly. "Seriously… thank you so much. I would hug you but I don't think you need any more pain."

"Brilliant judgment."

I didn't give Fred any warning before tackling him in a massive one-armed bear hug. "You are bloody amazing, Fred."

"I know. Tell me something new."

"And one of the best friends ever."

"Well," he said thoughtfully, "that's actually the complete opposite of what I've heard thus far."

"It's true. No one could ask for a better mate."

"Brilliant. I should exploit my services and-"

"Don't let it get to your head," I chided playfully.

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted me as I pulled away.

Then I saw one of the most beautiful sights I'd ever seen- a slew of people racing down the slopes toward us. Dumbledore, Pomphrey, McGonagall, Snape, Alicia, Angelina, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny were running as fast as they could.

Dumbledore scanned over us to assess the situation but kept running with McGonagall and Snape to Shadow's statue. In the meantime, Pomphrey immediately began healing George, put him on a stretcher, and started levitating him away to the castle.

"What the bloody hell happened?" Ron cried in alarm. He stopped to examine George but when he was levitated away, he ran over to Fred. "You're ok, right? Can I do anything?"

"Mum is going to have a cow when she hears about this!" Ginny said with a proud smile.

Fred grinned. "You think? If only I could see her face when she hears…"

Hermione ignored this and ran over to me and put a pain reducing spell on me. "Really… you get yourselves into the worst messes," she muttered as she repeated the charm for Fred.

I thanked her and turned away from the group to climb into Oliver's arms.

McGonagall crossed the pitch, "Come on, you lot. Inside," she said sternly but with an obvious prideful tone lingering in her voice. "The Headmaster will handle it from here."

Everyone obeyed except for me.

"That means you too, Miss Bell."

"Please, Professor. I need to make sure he's taken care of."

"Absolutely not. Your arm is broken. Go to the Hospital Wing immediately."

"Please… surely Professor Dumbledore has told you everything. I need to see the Aurors take him away."

She considered me for a moment and finally obliged. "Very well. You may wait with us. The Aurors will be here any moment." She cast another pain reducing spell on me just to be sure I wasn't suffering.

"Thank you."

I dragged myself over to the group around the statue with Oliver's aid. They turned around when they noticed I was approaching.

"Simply amazing, Miss Bell," Dumbledore praised. "For a fifth year to successfully cast this spell literally in the face of mortal danger is astounding."

"Sir… I don't take credit for this because I would never have made it more than five minutes against him had the team not been here. They're the ones that put themselves in danger when they could have run."

Dumbledore smiled thoughtfully. "I do hope I get to hear an account of what happened here. In any case, I have spoken to Mr. Beadle. He managed to confess on his own-"

"That liar!!!" I nearly screamed, suddenly reminded of the treachery. "It's because of him Shadow came back in the first place!"

A look of anger flashed on Dumbledore's features before it subsided into one of upset thoughtfulness. "We shall have a word with him then."

We all waited quietly for the next two minutes until we saw 5 people speeding towards us on brooms from the direction of Hogsmeade. In a very professional manner, they circled the statue and dropped down around Shadow with their wands pointed and proceeded to cast several spells on him. When they were sure he wouldn't be getting free any time soon, they turned to us and introduced themselves as Mad Eye Moody, Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Gawain Robards.

I gave them a short account of the battle as they put some more charms on Shadow as a precautionary measure and then they were off with Stone Shadow in the middle of the circle, assuring me that we would meet again sometime before the Wizengamot.

With all of the excitement over, the lot of us began trudging up the slopes back to the castle.

I ignored their protests of them trying to get me to go to the Hospital Wing. I had to make sure Tristan was alright. There was no telling if Shadow had done something to him before coming to pay me a visit. And even if Shadow didn't harm him, Kyle was still on the loose.

Speaking of which… I needed to go have a 'word' with him.

"Katie…" Oliver said, following me. "You broke your arm. There's no way you're going to put off getting it healed. Please- go see Pomphrey."

"I need to make sure he's alright."

"Let me go get him."

"Oliver, you won't stop me from seeing my brother."

"Your arm is broken! It's seven floors to the common room and then six floors back down to the Medical Wing. You're not going that far without at least getting a splint. Running up and down the stairs will make it worse!"

I disregarded him and kept climbing the stairs.

"Kates! Please!"

"He got to my brother twice already. I will not stop until I know he's alright."

"You are the most stubborn person I've ever met!"

"More stubborn than you?"

He sighed and before I knew what was going on, I was in his arms bridal style and he was jogging up the stairs.

"Put me down… I can run fine by myself."

"If you're going to be stubborn, I will be too."

I smiled lightly and snuggled into his chest. "You're hopeless, Ollie." I used my good hand to carefully pull the broken one up and rested it in my lap. I hadn't realized how disgusting it looked or how much it really hurt until then.

"Are you sure you don't want to get a splint first? I can get Tristan for you," he said at my pained expression.

"I'm sure."

We passed by several professors and prefects who ordered us to return to our common room but when they saw my arm asked what we were doing running away from the Hospital Wing. We ignored them. Oliver and I were in the common room in minutes with pretty much all of Gryffindor staring at us.

"Oi!" One of them asked curiously. "What's going on? We were all ordered to our common rooms three hours before curfew. What happened?"

I'm pretty sure it was my furiously determined look that discouraged any more questions. I scanned the crowd for my brother but he was nowhere.

Oliver put me down carefully and I wasted no time in running to the boy's dormitories. "TRISTAN!!!" I screamed as I ran up the circular staircase and ignoring the pain shooting up my arm. "TRISTAN!!!!"

I burst through the door to his dorm.

THANK GOD!

I ran at him full speed and tackled him with my good arm, both of us falling to his bed. "Oh, thank God you're alright," I started sobbing.

"Umm… what are you talking about? Of course I'm alright."

I cradled him in my arm for a few moments before I finally looked around my surroundings. Apparently I had completely overturned a game of Wizard's Chess and Tristan's opponent looked rather peeved.

"Your arm is broken! What happened?" Tristan exclaimed, making me turn back to him.

"Listen… you need to stay here, alright? I don't care what the situation is. Don't go anywhere unless you're with a professor or Oliver."

"Why? What's going on?"

I almost let Shadow's name slip but I managed to keep it in. If I mentioned the monster, Tristan would surely regain his memory. Making him relive those memories throughout his entire life would be no fault of mine. "You could be in danger. The one that poisoned you was just here."

"What?!" He cried in alarm.

"It's alright. We took care of him but there is still someone here who might try to hurt you. Don't leave the common room. I'll have someone bring you dinner and breakfast. I should by back by noon tomorrow to let you know what's going on."

The second he finally agreed, Oliver steered me out of the room via my shoulders and carted me off towards the Hospital Wing.

We walked in silence and it gave me a chance for everything to really sink in. With no warning I stopped as tears sprung to my eyes and I started bawling loudly. Oliver held me closer to him and stroked my hair gently.

"It's done!" I sobbed at the jumble of emotions that overcame me. The fight was over. "You're not dead. Fred's not dead. George isn't dead. We a-actually won!" my voice occasionally squeaked and I'm not even sure Oliver understood my croaking. "Shadow isn't going to hurt anyone ever a-again and once he's sentenced all the… the people he hurt and killed will be avenged!" I was an absolute mess but I couldn't be more excited.

Oliver kissed the top of my head softly. "Your parents would be proud, Kates. They can finally rest knowing that you and Tristan are safe."

I started sobbing harder. "I'm so h-happyyy!"

He loosened his hold on me and lifted my chin to make me look at him. "Then why are you crying?" he asked with a smile.

"I don't know!" I half wailed. A smile tugged at my lips, too, but it was combated by my frown so I probably looked constipated or something.

"You're adorable."

"I look like a goblin, Ollie!" This made more tears flow out because it made me self-conscious.

As if to affirm my statement, he chuckled. "You're right. They would accept you as one of them."

I smacked him in the chest.

Smiling, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders again. "I'm kidding. They'd be jealous and kick you out because you're more beautiful."

"Ollie…" I whined and pouted. "You're not helping."

"Well then I'm failing my duties." With that he scooped me up quickly, making me squeal in surprise. "Off to the Hospital Wing!"

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"You're a nerd."

"But I'm your nerd and that's why you love me."

I gave him a kiss. "I wonder why sometimes."

"Kates!"

"I mean… there are so many goblins out there who might be even nerdier…"

"That, my dear, is not possible."

* * *

I hope the battle scene wasn't too dreadful. It's the first one I've ever actually written. In the past the most detail I've gone into was "they threw some punches and fought for a while". I think this is a bit better but maybe it's just me. Anyway... am I the only one that's excited!? Haha... FINALLY he's out of poor Katie and Tristan's hair! I don't know about you but it makes me want to dance.

You know what? Maybe I will go dance... I'm out of distractions and I'm desperately trying to avoid my Ancient History paper.

One more chapter left! I shouldn't be more than a week but I won't promise anything.

~Cherriey


	20. Eternity

I want to take a minute to thank all of you who have stuck with me and made the six long months I've been writing this story worth it. Thank you to all of my _BLOODY AMAZING_ reviewers who took the time to send me a few words after each chapter. They made me laugh and inspired me not only to keep writing this story but to keep writing in general. English is officially my major and there is no doubt I will be writing novels in the near future. If this had fallen through I think I might have given that dream up so really... from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.

Haha... I'm actually getting kind of emotional. I just wrote the last words ten minutes ago and I rushed to post it but now it's actually sinking in. 141 pages and COUNTLESS hours later... it's over. This is only the second story I've ever finished so I'm not used to this feeling. It's hard to stick with something for so long and then have to let it go. So much has happened since the time I began this story and its making me think back to the innocent beginnings of June. ILY,WBS.

I hope at least some of you got the message of this story. If this inspires just one person to be stronger in the face of their problems then my mission has been accomplished because that's the only reason I write. Don't ever forget to take all of the bad things you go through in life and use them to make you stronger.

.... and if that doesn't work just tell me and I'll send Ollie to punch who/whatever is bothering you. ^.^

I wish you the best. Until next time...

* * *

"You know," Oliver began as he pushed some stray strands of hair from my eyes, "I love your smile."

"Yours isn't too bad, I guess…"

He smiled. "I'm serious, Kates. I get to see it so much more now and I love it. You're authentically happy and nothing could mean more to me."

How freakin' sweet is he?! "Well, I have just about every reason to be happy. Of course I'm going to smile now."

It was true. After nearly two years, Shadow was finally out of my hair for good. He was found guilty before the Wizengamot (big surprise there, huh?) for being a Deatheater, murdering thirty-nine people and torturing fifty-three people over a span of six years, taking part in four giant conspiracies, and planning several more.

You know Azkaban? Ha! Even the Wizengamot deemed that too nice a punishment for him. I knew not killing him would pay off. Why should he get the easy way out after everything he's done? No, no, my friends… Shadow will be suffering a lifetime sentence in Pokol.

What's Pokol, you ask? That's just one of the many names this place has. Translates literally to 'hell'. Why, it's none other than a massive stone and steel fortress about a hundred meters high in the middle of some desert. The location is unknown to anyone except for employees who are under the Fidelius Charm (making them literally unable to tell anyone) and prisoners who are there for life. Even if they do escape, the prisoners will die in the sands. Pokol is not on the map and not visible to anyone except for prisoners and employees. You could walk right through it and be none the wiser. No one even knows what bloody desert it's even in so there is no way anyone who gets sent there could be rescued and come back again.

The thing is that Pokol is not run by any government. It keeps criminals from all around the world secure. It was set up thousands of years ago and is privately run. This means that they make their own rules and they treat their prisoners however they please without having any fuss from the government. So this place is pretty much hell. Really… it's agonizingly hot (you know… it being in a bloody desert and all), prisoners might be starved, tortured… anything. It's unknown what happens there because no one has ever escaped and survived the sands. This place is the prison for the worst of the worst and they are treated as such. There's no mercy whatsoever.

In short, it's the perfect place for Shadow.

Yeah… he actually looked scared of the punishment when they announced it. That's right- the big bad tough Deatheater who killed thirty-nine people and laughed at the threat of Azkaban was terrified of this place.

When I saw his smug look just shatter I could barely suppress my excitement.

Kyle was tried before the Wizengamot as well. Charged with giving me Invitus Adamo (which we've come to find is, in fact, illegal), being bribed into working for a Deatheater, putting me in the face of danger by providing Shadow with information about me, near sexual harassment, and threatening Tristan's life, Kyle was (obviously) expelled from Hogwarts and sent to the Juvenile Delinquent Center for Rehabilitation. I agree- spectacular name, huh?

He'll be spending one year there. Not only will he not have his wand (something he is lost without… he went crazy just going two hours without it during Qudditch games), but he'll be not allowed any freedom at all. That's not to say he'll be bored, though. On top of that, he gets two thousand hours of community service that will have to be completed during his stay. He'll stay there until his 17th birthday when he'll be transferred to Azkaban for a year.

I'm pretty sure once he gets out he won't come after me or anything.

Alright- I know he won't. The Ministry will be watching him closely after he is freed. Dumbledore even said something about a sort of device that they're going to use on Kyle. If certain suspicious words are spoken around Kyle, the Ministry will be able to tap in and listen in on his conversation. But only like five people know about this little fact… and Kyle is not one of them.

Gryffindor Quidditch was postponed for a month and resumed in the middle of February. The games between other houses were moved around in this time span so games wouldn't be crunched together. Two weeks had passed before Oliver actually felt safe enough to let us practice again… and he more than made up for lost time by drilling us harder than ever. Fred and George were slowly eased back into play due to the injuries they gained during the fight but after a month, even George (who had broken and fractured eight different bones) was back up to the top of his game.

Did I mention we won the freaking Cup!?! We won by a margin of six points (a dangerously close tie with Ravenclaw) but we actually bloody won! I actually cried out of joy… all the time we spent practicing (easily double what any other team had to endure) was worth it!

Let me tell you- that was one of the most brilliant moments of my life. Within seconds of us finding out, I was being snogged senseless by Oliver. Hands down the best kiss of my life. When we broke apart he just started screaming his lungs out about how he had never been so proud or so excited.

… and then he wouldn't shut up about it for the next week and a half.

We were featured in the Daily Prophet, too. Word got out and the next thing we knew, reporters were dying to get a story from us. Of course we had to give them something- it was about a bloody Deatheater who had tortured fifty-three people and killed thirty-nine. These kinds of things can't go unannounced no matter how much I hate the press. We made the front page with our story even outshining a message from the Prime Minister.

On top of that we got shiny medals of honor and bravery, got to actually meet the Prime Minister, we each got 300 galleons as a reward for capturing the one of the Ministry's Most Wanted, and we were offered apprenticeships as Aurors several times. The twins declined because they see more of a future in their joke shop (I honestly think they'll be millionaires within the first month of that shop opening). Oliver loves Quidditch too much to give it up but he said he might look into it after he retires from the sport.

Me? I'm still considering. I mean, I'm not exactly comfortable with putting myself in the line of danger again any time soon but I'd LOVE to save people and prevent the same kind of torture Tristan and I had to endure.

Tristan and I were offered countless places to stay by concerned witches and wizards and orphanages but we declined them. It was Oliver (well… him and his parents, of course) who posed the best offer- and it was the one I couldn't refuse.

Literally… they wouldn't let me.

When Oliver's parents actually came to visit him at Hogwarts right after the incident, they talked to me as well.

You see, after spending so much time in the wilderness, it just became a part of us. It's so nice to live in an actual building with shade and sanitary conditions and whatnot but I still long for the woods.

Remember how Oliver said his family owns a lot of property? Well it turns out their surname isn't Wood for no reason.

I'm kidding… the fact that they own about a hundred acres of land on the edge of Loch Lomond and a nice chunk of the nearby woods has nothing to do with their surname.

… At least I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with that.

Anyway- the point is that the Woods own a ton of land and they insisted that I move in with them. I said no to this because I hate feeling like a burden (yeah, yeah… I'm too nice for my own good). But when they refused to take no for an answer (apparently stubbornness is a Wood trait), I finally agreed under my own conditions. I didn't want to actually move into their house for the aforementioned reason and so as to not cause trouble with me sleeping under the same roof as my boyfriend. Look- parents can be weird about that kind of stuff and its completely understandable.

I asked Oliver's parents if it was alright if Tristan and I used one of their magic tents and just stay at the edge of the woods. They were appalled at this thought- taking in two orphans and letting them sleep in a tent outside? Mrs. Wood nearly fainted at this thought.

Long story short- we agreed that Tristan and I would stay in the tent for a while until we built a mini house for ourselves right there on the Wood property. Everyone wins. Mr. and Mrs. Wood feel great that they get to help my brother and me and they gain a guesthouse in a few years when we're ready to move out. Tristan just thinks it 'bloody brilliant' that he gets to build his own house on some of the most beautiful land we've ever seen. Oliver gets to see me every day. And I don't feel guilty for imposing on the Woods (never mind the fact that they're the ones that offered) and I'm able to provide a safe place for Tristan to stay.

Oh- and it took me a while to warm up to the idea but I agreed to let the Woods adopt us. This was more for legal reasons than anything. Otherwise the Ministry would be on our backs about sending us to an orphanage and I wanted none of that.

Mr. and Mrs. Wood have custody of us now though they said I'm mature enough to make all the decisions for my brother and myself. The best thing out of this is that Tristan can have a mother and father figure. I'm sixteen now so I'm fine without that guidance but Tristan is eleven and still needs it. He can have a mum to love him and a father to teach him.

I could never have expected for things to turn out so nicely.

"I was nervous when you left."

"You know there was nothing I couldn't handle."

"You're right," Oliver said. "So how did it go?"

I had just gotten back to the Wood property from visiting the Skenes. "They remember me…"

"I'd hope they remember you. You bunked with them for four months."

"They're both still alive and healthy and happy. I just wanted to assure them that we're fine and everything is taken care of. I couldn't tell them exactly what was wrong in the first place but I just wanted them to stop worrying about us. Mrs. Skene kept asking about her 'little son' as she used to call Tristan. They were bummed they couldn't see him too but they were relieved to know we're finally safe." I wanted to take Tristan to see them but I'm still afraid of doing anything that might remind him of his past. He's happy without that pain.

Yeah… even five months after the Celer Oblivio Pulvis Tristan's memory remains the same. I've just learned to accept it and I really am happy for him. He knows that there is more about me that I'm not telling him but I've convinced him to drop it for the time being. Sure, he may not remember that he's my brother, but that's alright. It was awkward for a bit but now we're just as close as we were before that wretched potion. We even call each other by our old nicknames (although he doesn't know that) and we say we're brother and sister. He actually calls me 'Sissy' just like he used to so whether or not he actually remembers, the bond is still there and that's the most important thing to me.

"So everything is settled, then?"

I nodded.

"Good." Oliver seemed nervous about something but tried to regain his composure. "Well mum wanted to talk to you about something. She told me to send you back to the house when you got back."

"Liar."

"Why would I lie about that?"

"I've known you long enough now to realize when you're lying to me. What are you hiding?"

"N-nothing!" he said as he oh-so-smoothly stepped between me and the guesthouse we were doing finishing touches on.

"Right…" I tried going around him but to think that a keeper would let something get past him is foolish. "Come on… what is it?"

"What is what?"

"Whatever it is you're hiding."

"We're not hiding anything."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? I didn't say anything about anyone else. I just said you. Who is 'we'?"

"Umm… no one!"

"Right… where's Tristan?"

"He's with mum. She wanted to talk to both of you about something."

My brother must have heard his name because I saw him quickly peek out of one of the windows. "Then why was he just in our house?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" If you've never seen a nervous Oliver Wood, let me tell you- it's bloody adorable. Honestly, it's incredibly hard to suppress the urge to giggle at him and wrap him up in your arms.

"Uhh…huh…" I nonchalantly began walking to my right (and thus closer to the Wood house) and suddenly tried to run past Oliver.

To my dismay I made it all of two feet before he caught me with barely an effort. "You're going to have to do better than that, my dear," he said with a smile.

"What are you hiding from me?!" I whined, half amused and half annoyed.

"Nothing."

"Then why can't I go in my own house?"

"Uh… you just can't."

"Ollie… let me go."

"No!" he cried.

"Alright…" and without warning my hands flew to his sides and I was tickling him furiously, his laughter making me grin evilly. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and accidentally let go of me.

I took the opportunity and ran for the new Bell residence as quickly as I could. The door was open so I nothing hindered me as I sped inside.

"No, Sissy!" Tristan squealed, coming out of nowhere and stepping in front of me with his arms spread out wide. "Oliver makes a horrible guard! You can't come in here yet!"

"Why not? What's going on? Did you two break someth- OOF!" My breath was knocked out of me as Oliver came out of nowhere and nearly tackled me to the ground. We were just barely able to regain our balance.

"That," he said with a light chuckle, "was not nice, Kates."

"Come on, guysss…." I whined. "What are you hiding? I hate secrets." I looked around wildly for something different. I was sure they had either spilt something on the sofa or tracked mud on the carpet or broke one of the picture frames they were supposed to hang whilst I was gone. Everything seemed to be in order- wait!

My eyes widened as I caught a glimpse of my room. From where we were standing I could only see a few centimeters of one wall but that was all I needed to solve the mystery. "You two actually pained my room for me?" I said with a smile and relaxing in Oliver's hold. "You're so sweet…"

Oliver finally let me go since I found out and Tristan pointed at him accusingly. "I'm not trusting you be the lookout anymore!"

I giggled. "Do I have your permission to see it?" I asked my brother. Obviously he was the one in charge of this endeavor.

He pouted but said "I guess…"

"Will you show me?"

He grabbed my hand and despite the surprise being ruined, he was still excited to show off his work. He dragged me through the living room and down the small hall and into my room.

The walls were painted a deep scarlet color, the moldings and ceiling were a grayish-silver, and there were different colors and designs that kept magically changing every minute or so. One moment there were golden dots on the red walls and the next there were blue stripes which changed to white spirals and so on. All of my furniture was actually in place (as opposed to just being piled in the middle of the room like when I left) and the carpet was actually clean.

And there resting innocently on my bed was a gorgeous bouquet of white and red roses.

Needless to say, I promptly squealed in excitement from it all. I tackled Tristan in a massive hug. "This is amazing, Trissy! I love it!"

"You really like it?"

"I sure do. You're the best brother ever!" I continued hugging him for a few seconds before I let go and lunged at Oliver. "And you, sir, are the sweetest man I have ever met!"

"Only the best for the one I love," he smiled.

"Eww…." Tristan whined a bit and wrinkled his nose. He loves us both but has said several times that it's weird seeing his Big Bro Ollo and Sissy Kates doing couple-y things. He did have a point- Oliver was definitely like his big brother. I'd be grossed out, too.

I suddenly let go of Oliver and jumped on Tristan, tickling him without mercy. He tried to retaliate but quickly discovered that his arms were being pinned down by Oliver.

"STOP!" he cried between his laughs. "I didn't m-mean ittt!! Ollooooo….. help me!!!!"

Oliver slowly looked up at me with a devious look.

Oh no….

And before I could try to escape, I was the one being pinned down and Tristan was ruthlessly tickling me back.

"You really shouldn't have started this, Kates," Oliver grinned.

"CUT IT OUT!!!!" I shrieked. Tristan had found my most ticklish spot a few weeks ago and had been employing it mercilessly ever since. "HEEELLLLPPPP!!!!" I cried to no one at all. I knew I was in for it this time… the only people who could help were Oliver's parents and they were in the house which was just barely out of earshot.

This torture proceeded for three painfully long minutes before a voice at the door surprised us all. "Oi!" It was Mr. Wood. "How is that fair to poor Katie?"

I took the opportunity and scrambled away from the two boys.

"She started it!" Tristan tried to defend.

Mr. Wood looked at me and I nodded in agreement. "Only because they were trying to keep a secret from me. It's never unprovoked! You know that!"

"If these rascals give you any more trouble you come straight to me and I'll sort it out," he told me with a wink. The man always had my back.

I grinned. Katie- 1. Rascals- 0.

"Alright, you lot. Inside. I was sent down here to tell you dinner is ready."

The four of us trudged across the huge backyard, marveling at the setting son over the loch. We were inside within minutes.

Mrs. Wood made a spectacular dinner. I'm convinced she's secretly some gourmet chef or something.

As I helped her clean up the kitchen, Oliver, Tristan, and Mr. Wood went into the den to get a fire going in the fire place. Tristan had shown them how to start fires the muggle way (since he had so much practice in the wilderness) and the two Woods were astounded. For the past two weeks they have been starting fires like muggles do and they still get just as excited as the first time.

"Do you have anything else at your old house, dear?" Mrs. Wood asked me as she started putting the clean dishes away.

Oh yeah- it took me several tries before I was able to gather enough courage to go back to my parents' house. When I finally did go a week ago, Oliver and Mr. Wood went with me for security reasons and to be there in case I broke down and started bawling my eyes out… which I actually came dangerously close to doing.

The place was covered in dust and dirt and looked terrible. I was ashamed of showing my new family that mess but they assured me that they understood. They said I was foolish for worrying about them thinking my mum wasn't a good housekeeper. I broke down when I saw the blood stains again but Oliver held me close as Mr. Wood checked the premises for any intruders.

We stayed there for hours. I had the biggest urge to clean the place up, no matter how unreasonable it was to think mum would be mortified at the messy state her house was in. And despite my protests, Oliver and Mr. Wood helped me clean the place until it looked nice once more. I pulled out some boxes and packed them full of things that Tristan and I could use in our new house, careful to not choose items that might jog his memory. I also brought my old bed set and the couches and tables and whatnot.

When we got back I told Tristan I had gotten the furniture and boxes from an old friend's house. Though he seemed skeptical, he didn't push the matter. I already bought Tristan a new bed and bedroom furniture. It would be too risky for him to wonder why the bed seemed ridiculously familiar.

Mr. Wood asked me what I wanted to do with the house. He had checked the records and informed me that the house was actually in my name. Complete surprise, to be honest. I thought the bank or something would own it but everything was paid off and because I was the oldest of the only two living relatives, my parent's wills left everything in my name. Well obviously I couldn't ever move back in and I would never let Tristan go back to the place his parents died so I decided to sell it.

Mr. Wood will help me with all of that stuff next month. He said it would be better to settle into my new house and new life before anything. Besides- it will give me time to go back and say my final goodbyes.

"We got most of the stuff I want to keep here already. There are just a few more things I'm going to take like mum's special china and my dad's books."

Mrs. Wood turned to face me with a proud smile. "You're a wonderful girl, Katie."

"Thank you for everything, Mrs. Wood. Really… I could never repay you for everything you've done for us…"

It's true- I'll be indebted to them forever for all the kindness they've shown us.

"There are two things you can do for me then," she said. "First- stop calling me Mrs. Wood."

I smiled. I couldn't help it… call it habit or my stubbornness to remain formal but as many times as they asked me to stop, I still referred to them as Mr. and Mrs. Wood.

"My name is Molly. Call me that or Mol or Molls or any kind of nickname you want. I don't expect you to call me mum but if you're comfortable enough with that, I'd love it. Please, for the love of Merlin… no more Mrs. Wood. It makes me feel like a grandmother. I'm not old," she laughed lightly. "And the second thing is to take care of my Oliver. He cares for you more than anything… I know that look in his eyes. It's the same one his father has had for me all these years. Please just make sure he's happy. His happiness is one of the things I value most."

That makes two of us. "You don't even have to ask, Mrs…. Molly."

Her smile illuminated her face. "Thank you." She put away the last dish away and we went into the den.

"Finally!" Tristan sighed. "Danny had to wait for you before he started his story."

"Oh!" I said and quickly sat down beside Oliver. "Sorry. Go ahead, we're ready."

Molly sat next to her husband and Daniel began telling us about the story of an elf prince and his quest to rescue his future bride.

By the time the story was over the fire had died down and was now mere embers. Tristan was staring in awe at Daniel and Molly was smiling at her husband. I was snuggled up in Oliver's arms and he was stroking my hair absently.

"… and they lived happily ever after." Our foster dad concluded. "Now come on, you! Off to bed!"

"Aww… it's not that late!"

"Well we have a long day tomorrow. You need as much sleep as you can get, mister."

We bade each other good night and Oliver and I led Tristan back to the Bell residence. Tristan got ready for bed and was passed out in no time. This came as no surprise to me- the kid had been working on the house all day.

"Are you tired?" Oliver asked me.

"Not really."

"Good. I want you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Don't worry about it. Just come on. You'll love it."

I looked at him skeptically but couldn't hide my curiosity.

Oliver grabbed my hand and took me across the hill and towards the loch. We walked for about ten minutes before I saw a crude structure built out of stones nestled on the hillside that overlooked the huge lake. He led me straight to it and grinned. "Welcome to Bastion Oliver." His accent made him sound even prouder.

I looked more closely and realized it did indeed resemble a fort. I smiled widely. "What is this- your childhood stronghold?"

"Of course! Dad and I built it when I was four. It's my favorite place in the world."

I giggled and threw my arms around his neck. "You're bloody adorable, Ollie."

"How is my fort adorable?" He pouted. "It's supposed to be manly and tough."

This made me giggle more. "You're right. It looks very powerful."

"That's what I thought!" he declared and led me inside. We quickly found this to be nearly impossible. Oliver wasn't four feet tall anymore so we had to crawl around inside. Despite this, I was still excited. Come on- you can't say that exploring your boyfriend's childhood fort that's located on a gorgeous hill overlooking Loch Lomond under a full moon wouldn't be amazing.

We finally settled down and climbed out again. He led me around the back and to my surprise there were steps that led up to the top. I grinned, "Does every fortress have stairs that might help the enemy?"

"You're mistaken, my dear. These stairs are invisible to the enemy. Since you can see them, it means you're not an intruder and you're allowed to climb up."

I obliged and climbed up to the top. I have to hand it to Oliver and his dad. If they really built this by themselves with just stones and magic, they're architectural geniuses. This place is over ten years old and it still held both mine and Oliver's weight. It actually had a parapet that ran all the way around the fort. We sat down and Oliver held me as we both watched the moon climb higher into the sky and reflect its journey on the lake.

"I can see why this is your favorite place in the world. It's beautiful."

"Manly!"

"Manly," I nodded. "… and beautiful."

He smiled. "Fine. I suppose it can be beautiful, too."

"I'm glad you brought me here. I love it."

"Well it was brilliant but it wasn't perfect until I came here with the one who means the most to me. Now I have my favorite place and my favorite person and it's perfect."

I kissed him lightly but he deepened it and placed his hand on the back of my head so I wouldn't pull away. Right… like I would pull away. Hah.

Really, it was the most romantic kiss I could have ever imagined. When he pulled away I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck and refused to let him go. This made him smile and he proceeded to lay kisses so sweet and tender along my mouth and neck that it actually sent shivers down my spine.

After who knows how long, we lay down on our backs and watched the stars and the gorgeous moon.

"Hey, Ollie?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

He turned his head to face me and I did the same. His chocolate eyes were breathtaking in the moonlight. "For what?"

"Giving me my happily ever after."

"Oh, but Kates…. It's you who gave me mine." As if the words weren't sweet enough, the accent made it twice as romantic.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more."

"I love you most!" I totally won that…

"No! That's not fair," he pouted.

"Of course it is. I love you and I will forever."

"Hmm…" He thought for a while. "Not forever. It's not long enough… I'll love you for eternity because somehow it's longer."

I considered it and smiled. "You're right. Eternity it is."


End file.
